Knocks You Down
by Xtyne
Summary: Sequel to Black With A T! Tess McMahon has moved on from TNA, and is happy. However, things in TNA have only gotten worse with Main Event Mafia running around. Will she give up everything to help her former friends?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_Thursday August 13, 2009_

The Main Event Mafia stood strong in the middle of the six sided ring, the fans in the Impact Zone not taking their win lightly. Boos and Insults were thrown at the powerful faction of champions. Kurt Angle held a smirk on his face, his TNA World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder with pride. Beside him stood the 7 foot monster Kevin Nash with Jenna Morasca draped on his arm. To one side of the pair, leaning against the ropes was one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions, "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner. His tag team partner, Booker T stood on the other side of the ring with his wife Sharmell happily running a hand up her husband's chest. Samoa Joe, the Samoan Submission Machine stood with his adviser Taz beside Angle, a dangerous look plastered across his face. There didn't seem to be anything that could stop these men. They had power and money. They had been the force to beat in TNA for almost a year now.

But there were those that tried to break apart the faction. Those that were brave enough to fight against this unstoppable force. Standing in defeat up on the stage was Sting, who was shaking his head at his former stable mates. He had seen the error in his ways. All he tried to do was bring respect amongst the wrestlers, but it had only brought a war. He stared down the ramp, where AJ Styles was being held up by Christopher Daniels. They were the bright future of this business. They had been in TNA since the start, and were truly the face of this company. They had gone through many wars together, as friends and enemies. But for now, they saw eye to eye to help destroy this force. By ringside were the top tag teams in the business. In a surprising manner, Beer Money Inc. of James Storm and Bobby Roode were helping up the Motor City Machine guns, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, showing a sign of respect for the two young men. The others apart of this war were wounded at the hands of the men in the ring. Sting vowed that in some capacity, this would end. They were unsure of how, but they were determined to take back their beloved company.

Viewers in the Impact Zone, and those watching at home, watched as the titantron cut to backstage where Jeremy Borash sat with Jeff Jarrett in an empty locker room. Jeff Jarrett looked exhausted as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. His blue eyes were dull, as dark bags laid under his eyes. It was apparent the man hadn't slept in a very long time as this war went on. Scars from his previous war wounds were apparent on the man's body as the camera zoomed in on the pair. Everyone knew what he had gone through in the past few years, and everyone was behind him one hundred percent.

"Jeff, you've seen what's been going on. Main Event Mafia has almost all the titles. What are you going to do?" Jeremy asked.

Jeff glanced over at the interviewer, sighing heavily.

"What am I going to do?"

Jeremy nodded. Jeff looked to the side. In all honesty, he didn't know what he was going to do. He had tried time and time again to take down Kurt Angle and the Main Event Mafia. But every single time he seemed to fail. He only suffered bumps and bruises at the hands of the faction. There seemed to be no end to their reign of terror. But there was a part of him that knew that was impossible. He had fought for his life over two years ago. He knew he could do this. He just had to think up a plan. And unfortunately, he couldn't come up with one that would work yet.

His mind flashed with what had occurred over two years ago. His memory took him back to Lockdown 2007, when Tess McMahon had gone one on one with CM Punk inside that steel cage. He remembered praying she wouldn't end up get herself killed in her effort to take down Punk. He had hated the woman when she first entered TNA. To be honest, he had no idea why he even hated her. He was just an angry man back then that wanted this company to be the best. He saw a McMahon entering TNA as a threat, so he sought to run her out. That however backfired as he brought Punk in. Punk didn't hesitate to turn all of his allies against him, ending up in the same predicament as Tess. They had formed a bond when they were locked in that room together. They never really had time to test the waters to see if they could be friends and bury the past. As soon as she returned from recuperating, Punk started up again. The poor woman went through terrors no one should have to. The only way to end it was to face him inside a locked cage. Everyone was on edge the moment the match started. He could hardly watch it as it looked like she was going to lose. But she didn't. A miracle happened and Tess won, forcing Punk out of TNA for good. The next night, she left however. No one was pleased to find this out, but it was understandable. She had fought a war; she had done everything she could. She had helped everyone take back TNA; she saw no more use for herself in this company. So she parted ways. She wrestled on the independents, refusing to work for her families company, the WWE. He respected her for that decision. It was sad to see her go, but he was happy she was finally going to find some peace.

Ever since she left, everything had changed. Alliances seemed to change within the locker room; everyone went in a different direction. And then the Main Event Mafia formed, consisting of multiple time champions. They reigned over TNA for far too long. They had tried destroying this company, and Jeff wasn't going to let it happen. He had helped build this company from the ground up; he wasn't going to let them ruin all of his hard work. So he had to find a way to stop it. But how?

It was then that an idea popped into is head. It was a long shot of course, but what if it worked? What if this actually worked?

"Jeff? What are you going to do?"

A confident looked crossed his face a he stood. "I'm going to Philadelphia."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the camera to zoom in on a confused looking Jeremy Borash.

"Philadelphia? What's in Philadelphia?"

* * *

**A/N: **I shouldn't be writing this already, but i couldn't help it. Its amazing how writing can lift your spirits lol. This idea came to me, and i had to run with it. 3 more chapters will be up tomorrow...too tired to put all of them up now lol. For readers who have not read Black With A T, the first story in this series, i would suggest reading it...but as it was long and i could understand you may not want to, i made sure it kind of summarized the big points in this prologue. I hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Jeff Jarrett strode backstage with a determined mindset. Those who passed him watched on confusion. He didn't look or talk to anyone as he arrived at the desired destination. Opening the X Division door, he entered the room. Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed looked up with raised eyebrows as he walked in. They were surprised to see him. He hardly was on this side of the studio. He usually stayed in his office or with the main eventers. Never had he stepped foot within this room. Christopher Daniels glanced over and nodded at the southern man, a mutual respect between the two men. Off to the far side were Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, goofing off as usual. The other men in the room ignored them; it was a usual occurrence for the two friends to be acting in such a way. It would seem weird to them if they weren't.

"Shelley, Sabin, hallway." Jeff called to the two, stopping their fooling around.

The two Detroit Natives froze and looked over at him. Jeff just nodded outside the room and left, leaving the door open behind him. Alex shot Chris a look, who shrugged in response. Not wanting to leave him waiting too long, to two trudged towards the door, ignoring the snickers Lethal and Creed sent their way. They exited the room, Chris closing the door behind him.

"What's up Double J?" Alex leaned against the wall, an eyebrow raised at the blonde.

"We're going to Philadelphia." He stated simply.

Chris' eyes widened. "Huh? Why?"

"Business."

"What's that got to do with us?" Alex pointed between his tag partner and himself.

Jeff sighed and stared down at the younger Detroit man, as if silently explaining the situation. Alex was confused as he stared back at the man, not fully understanding what was going on. But then it was like a light turned on in his head. His eyes narrowed as his head shook.

"No. This isn't her business. This isn't her war." Alex knew instantly what Jeff was planning.

"She's there right? For her shows?" Jeff ignored Alex's refusal.

"You can't ask this of her. She deserves to be happy." Alex pushed himself off the wall. "I won't let you ask this of her."

"I'm confused." Chris cocked his head to the side. "What are you two on about?"

"He wants Tess to help take down MEM." Alex's voice was bitter as he looked over at his friend. "Which is not going to happen."

"What's Tess got to do with this?" Chris grew into protective mode over his other best friend. "She's one person Jeff."

"And that one person took down Punk and all of his followers." Jeff pointed out. "Maybe she can at least help."

"She doesn't want to come back. She's happy." Alex repeated.

"I get that, but unless we take down Angle and them, we're not going to have a company to work for." Jeff looked at them both pointedly. "Mean both of you won't have a job anymore."

"No." Alex shook his head.

"I'm with Alex." Chris nodded in agreement with the dark haired man beside him. "Not going to do that to her."

"Are you two listening to me?" Jeff sighed. "This is a matter of all of our jobs. Not just mine, not just yours, every single person back here. Tess wouldn't want that would she? She fought to keep this company alive; she wouldn't want it to end like this."

While Alex had to admit Jeff had a point, he still wouldn't allow it to happen. "No. Jeff, no."

"Shelley, I'm going there if you like it or not. So either you can come, or else I'm going to do this on my own." Jeff shrugged. "She's a grown woman; she's allowed to make her own decisions."

"I'm aware of that." Alex felt offended. "But…"

"But what?" Jeff interrupted. "Talking to her isn't going to hurt anything. Maybe she'll have an idea of what to do. I don't know. It could be a lost cause going there. But I can't let things end this way. I'm going to fight for TNA damnit! You two can sit back and watch it all happen, but I refuse to."

With that, Jeff turned on his heel and began down the hall. He was being thoughtful by going to those two, the only ones currently working for TNA that was in contact with Tess McMahon. But he didn't need their approval. He had nothing to lose by just going to talk to her. It was the only thing he could think of doing.

"Jarrett! Wait!" He heard Sabin call him from behind.

Jeff stopped and turned towards the duo. Alex was looking to the side with a grumpy look on his face. After a moment, he looked up, his eyes locking with Jeff's.

"Fine, we'll go. But if she says no…"

"I'll back off. I promise." Jeff nodded.

Alex, sending Chris a look, stormed back into the X Division locker room. Chris followed slowly behind, leaving Jeff alone and smiling in the hallway. He knew Alex was only being protective over the girl, and he could understand that. But if there was a chance that this could work, he was going to take it.

* * *

_Philadelphia, August 14_

"If you keep adjusting your title like that, I'm going to take it and hit it over your head." I warned.

Austin Aries looked over at me, and I suspected fear crossed his eyes which were shielded by those ridiculous sunglasses. What was the point of them anyways? They were inside and it was dark out anyways. The lights inside The Arena weren't bright enough for sunglasses, so he just looked like a fool for wearing them.

"Your mean and violent." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"And you're an immature five year old." I rolled my eyes at the Ring of Honor world Champion. I pushed myself off the back wall we were leaning against as Colt Cabana and Joey Ryan left the ring. As the lights drew up in the venue, signaling intermission, I glanced across the sea of heads.

"Who ya looking for?" Austin questioned.

"Wanted to talk to Pearce about my match." I answered, finally spotting the man talking with the owner of ROH, Cary Silkin.

"Couldn't you do that during the show?" he pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"I could, but then I would miss something interesting." I shrugged. "I'll catch ya later."

"Yeah yeah, have fun babe." He slapped my ass before turning and heading through the door leading backstage, not wanting to get caught by any of the nearby fans.

I chuckled as I weaved my way through the crowds of people until I reached the other side of the building. Catching Pearce's gaze, he excused himself from Cary and headed over. We chatted for a few minutes, going over the match I was supposed to be having against Daizee Haze. It was going to be a match for the SHIMMER title which I currently held, and had been for nearing a year now. Daizee and I were currently in a heated feud for the title, producing some of the best matches of both of our careers. After getting everything straight, we parted ways, with Pearce wishing Sweet N Sour good luck tonight. I often wondered if he missed be a part of the group like he had been over a year ago. I shrugged and headed off towards the back, stopping to chat with a few fans once in awhile. As I neared the door leading backstage, a familiar set of brown eyes stopped me. My eyes flew open wide as I flung myself at Alex Shelley.

"What are you doing here!" Alex twirled me around, a bright smile on is face.

Alex set me down on my feet, pulling me in for a quick kiss. I was more than happy to oblige as I pushed myself up against him. It had been far too long since I had seen my boyfriend of over two years. No one thought we would be able to last, considering the distance we often had between the two of us. But here we were, two years later and still going strong. Sure there were times we would go weeks without seeing each other, but it never seemed to break the bond we shared. I couldn't imagine my life without him. He had helped me through so many hardships, so many tribulations. I owed a lot to this man.

"I thought we'd surprise you." He pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine as we caught our breaths. "God I'm so happy to see you."

"I hate that we never see each other." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him.

"You and me both." He wrapped his own arms around my waist. "I love you."

"Love you too." I smiled, looking up at him. "So, you said we, so I'm assuming Sabin is here somewhere?"

"Yep, he went backstage to see the guys." Alex nodded.

"The bastard didn't even say hi to me first!"

"Hit him later." Alex suggested.

"Oh I will!" I nodded with a laugh. "So you two actually just came here for a surprise visit even though your PPV is on Sunday?"

"Well…" he pulled back a bit, a guilty look crossing his face. I raised an eyebrow up at him as he turned his head to the side. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris and I aren't the only ones who came to see you."

What did he mean by that? Who else came? I followed Alex's gaze off to the side. At first I couldn't see anyone, too many fans in the way. But then there was a gap in the hoards of fan, allowing me to see the familiar man. My mouth fell open as my eyes widened. Staring back at me were those familiar striking blue eyes. I would know who they belonged to a mile away.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" he looked down at me, looking a bit unsure.

"Why the hell is Jeff Jarrett here?"

* * *

**A/N: **I lied, i'm uploading the first chapter too lol. couldn't let Alex and Tess not be together...they're just far too cute together to split them apart any time soon :) but its off to bed! btw, the name of the story is the name of one of my new fav songs :) oh...and is it me, or did Randy Orton tonight on Raw look especially hot ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Don't be mad." Alex pleaded.

"Oh this can't be good." I groaned. I knew Alex, and that tone sounded anything but good.

"It's just…he wanted to talk to you." He bit his lip.

"About what?"

Alex shifted nervously. "Main Event Mafia."

"What about them?"

"Maybe I should just let you talk to him."

"Yeah, maybe you should." I pulled myself out of Alex's arms.

I pushed through the crowd over to where Jeff Jarrett stood, his arms crossed as he leaned against the far wall. I wasn't sure if I was angry or just surprised to see him here. I hadn't seen him, or most of the TNA locker room since I had left over two years ago. Minus some like Petey and those that left, I wasn't on speaking terms with those I once called my friends. I had tried for weeks trying to get them to understand why I had to leave. But none of them seemed to budge. They were stubborn and hurt. I get they were angry, but they just washed years of friendship down the drain. It was hard at first, but as the months flew by, and years drove on, I learned to get over it. But I had never expected to see someone from TNA here at a show. I had left those days behind me, and while Jeff and I ended on a good note, I wasn't sure if I was happy to see him. I wanted to leave everything that had happened there in the past, but by him being here, it was just bringing everything back to the surface.

"Jeff Jarrett." I stopped before him, eyeing the blonde man. "This is a surprise."

He pushed himself off the wall. "Tess, it's good to see you. You're looking good."

"You look like shit." I noted the bags under his eyes, and the new bumps and bruises on his body.

Jeff sighed. "A lot has happened since you've been gone."

"I can see that." I crossed my arms. "Let's cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"That's a bit rude don't you think?" that trademark smirk of his appeared on his face.

"I have twenty minutes before the show starts back up. Say your piece now or else I'm going to ignore the fact that you're here." It may have been rude, but could he have picked a better time? My match with Daizee was coming up and I was trying to concentrate on that. I didn't need whatever he wanted on my mind too.

"Can we talk in private?" Jeff glanced around at the fans watching us with interest.

I sighed but nodded as I motioned out the back door, leading to the warm muggy night. We leaned against the brick wall for a few moments in silence. Finally I grew tired of it all so I turned to look at him.

"Well?"

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Have you been watching TNA at all?"

"Whenever I can." I shrugged. "I don't always want to, but I do for Alex and Chris."

"Have you seen what Main Event Mafia has been doing?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's not even close to what we've been through with Punk."

"It's different this time though. They're trying to destroy TNA. They're taking it over. They have every single belt. They…"

"They aren't really my concern Jeff."

Jeff sighed. "I know I shouldn't be here asking you this but…"

"Stop right there Jeff. I'm happy here. I'm happy and I don't want to change that. I have a good thing going." I shook my head, having a sneaky feeling where he was going with this.

"I get that but…"

"Jeff, if you came here asking for my help, the answer is no. What did you expect, one person to go and make everything better?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You stopped Punk." He pointed out.

"Because I had to. It wasn't just about TNA; it was about the well being of my family and friends." I argued. "I'm sorry if they're trying to destroy TNA. But I left that behind me a long time ago."

"Please Tess. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate. I need your help." He pleaded.

I almost felt bad for the guy. He sounded so helpless, like there was nothing else to do. In all honesty, I knew he was at the end of his leash. I had seen Impact lately, I had seen what Angle and them had done. But I couldn't be a part of that. I couldn't go back there, to friends who didn't care, to a company that I had nothing left in. That was a part of me that was long gone. I was happy here with ROH and my friends. Sure it was sometimes stressful for Alex and I, but we had got along perfectly fine. I wasn't going to start changing things now. I felt sorry for Jeff, I really did, but I couldn't do what he was trying to ask of me.

"Tess, we need your help. Everyone does. We don't know what to do." Jeff's face fell.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. But I can't." I told him softly. "I can't. I'm really sorry but that's behind me. I can't go back there right now."

He nodded with a heavy sigh. "I figured you wouldn't."

"So why did you come?"

Jeff shrugged. "I had to try right?"

"True." I raked a hand through my long dark hair. "Are you in town until Sunday?"

Jeff nodded.

"I can't go there and help, but I guess I could help you figure out something to do." I offered. It was the least I could do. He had done a lot of me in the past. He had kept up my spirits as best as he could when we were locked in that room together. I felt like I owed him in some way. I couldn't go and help him, but I could at least help him find a way to do this on his own.

"If that's the best I'm going to get, I'll take it."

"Alright." I sighed. "I should head backstage soon. I already have plans for tonight, but why don't we meet up tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds good." He agreed.

I surprised both of us by hugging him quickly. "It was kind of nice to see you though Jeff. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has been."

I smiled slightly as I turned and headed back inside the building. Alex met me and immediately wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head as he led me backstage.

* * *

**A/N:** I had like the worst night of my life last night :( i couldn't sleep at all, i just kept tossing and turning it was so damn hot. So i came up with ideas for this lol, at least that came out of it all haha.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The night went without a hitch. The match against Daizee went perfectly, and I was able to retain my title with only a few bumps along the road. After the show, I excused myself from going out, and decided to have a much needed night in with Alex. I don't believe the two of us slept a wink that night, and when I met up with Jeff, it was apparent I was exhausted. We talked for hours, Jeff and I. Nothing seemed to help with his predicament however. Every plan I had tried to come up with had either been tried, or was clearly going to fail anyways. I could understand why he had come here for my help; they really were on their final breath with this.

We had parted later that evening as the second ROH TV taping took place. I was able to convince Jeff, Alex and Chris to stay for the show and to leave for Orlando the next morning. I wanted at least another night with Alex before he went days straight of TNA appearances. While I was back off to Detroit for the week, I knew I wouldn't be seeing Alex for a bit. The first half of the show went smoothly, and by the time intermission rolled about, I was exhausted after my match teaming with Sara Del Rey against Daizee and someone I hadn't seen in a bit, Allison Danger.

"You look like your going to fall asleep." Alex chuckled as I sat on his lap.

I mumbled something incoherently as he sat with Jeff and Chris at the back of the venue, not wanting to be noticed by anyone. Chris rolled his eyes at us as Jeff grew red. I'm sure he wasn't used to Alex and I being together. It had taken some people a lot of time to get used to it.

"Get a room." Chris grumbled.

"We can't go there until later though!" Alex whined.

I lightly slapped his chest as I closed my eyes, resting as his arms tightened around me.

"The second half looks to be starting." Jeff nodded at the ring.

I peeked an eye open as Rhett Titus made his way into the ring, getting ready for his match against Tyler Black. I should have gone backstage, but as Davey and Eddie already had their match before intermission, I didn't have to do anything until Chris Hero's match against KENTA which was second to last. So I snuggled against Alex, happy to finally have him around even though he would be leaving again the next day. I savored these short moments. I knew we wouldn't get to spend a lot of time together when I left, but we managed to make it work for us.

I'm not sure how long we were there for, but I drifted in and out of sleep. It was probably an awkward position and place to sleep. But I was exhausted and worn out. As long as Alex's arms were around me, I could sleep just about anywhere.

"Tessy." Someone poked me.

I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly to see Davey looking down at me with an amused look on his face.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Chris' match is up next." He informed.

I moaned but nodded as I untangled myself from Alex's arms. He pouted but I just kissed him before stretching. I waved at the three before following Davey backstage. I had become a part of Sweet N Sour almost immediately since I started working in ROH full time. It just seemed to be perfect. My connection with the others, Hero, Sara, Adam, and now Eddie and Davey, it was unbeatable. They were like my little family backstage. While it was different to be working as a heel, it was quite fun I had to admit. I loved a challenge, and it was definitely a challenge here. Now as the permanent manager and mouth piece for Sweet N Sour, I loved my job and wouldn't ask for anything else.

"Ready to kick ass?" I asked as we met Hero, Shane Hagadorn, and Sara at the curtain.

"Damn straight!" Hero grinned, patting his elbow. "You know I am!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm before his music began. Walking out in front of him, I led the way out onto the small walkway leading to the ring. I paused halfway down the alley as Hero joined me at my side, Shane and Sara behind us. I plastered on a smirk as I worked my way around the ring as Chris hopped up onto the apron. I jumped up beside him, yelling at the fans that were booing him. The match went as usual. The three of us on the outside would interfere when we could, finding anyway we could to make sure he won. Unfortunately Eddie Kingston came down and broke Hero's concentration. KENTA was able to get the Go To Sleep on Hero for the win. We made our way backstage, our ego's bruised that we had lost the majority of our matches this weekend.

"There's September guys. Don't worry; we'll make up for the losses." I tried to keep their spirits up.

They all nodded as we parted ways. I chatted with Eddie and Davey for a bit as the Main Event started between Austin and Bryan Danielson. After awhile, I made my way back out to there Alex and them were. As I reached the three I was a bit confused as I saw them standing there, their mouths gaping open.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look what's going on in the ring." Alex gritted his teeth.

I raised an eyebrow as I glanced over the many heads until my eyes met the ring. I was shocked to see what was going on. Austin and Bryan were both being attacked by masked men. What the hell? This wasn't supposed to happen. What was going on? The match was clearly forgotten as the ROH students and Refs were trying to stop what was going on. But the masked men were just able to fend them off. The roster began clearing out of the back. This was one of those times when storylines were thrown out the window. At the end of the day, we were one big family, and no one messed with a member of this family without paying the consequences. I made to go help them, but Alex wrapped an arm around me.

"Your not going in there and getting hurt." He held me close, his arms tightening around me.

I sighed; there was no use to argue. All I could do was watch as the guys struggled to help Austin and Bryan. They were able to pull Bryan to the outside, but two of the masked men were holding Austin up, as the third grabbed the ROH title and held it up. He smashed it against the side of Austin's skull, making me jump and wince at the impact. They threw Austin to the matt, Davey and Eddie quickly pulling him from the ring. Suddenly, the masked men pulled their masks off, showing themselves to everyone in attendance.

"Fuck." Jeff cursed.

Standing there in the ring were Booker T, Scott Steiner, and the surprising Samoa Joe. The fans booed as they saw their once beloved champion from the past joined by these disgracing wrestlers.

"You think you could come here for help Jarrett?" Samoa Joe looked directly through the crowd to where we stood. I was shocked. They knew they were here all along. One of the spot lines was shined over here, all heads now turning towards us. "You think we wouldn't notice your attempts to stop us? We're the Main Event Mafia Jarrett; nothing you can do can stop us. These filthy disgraces won't stop us. That little bitch of yours can't stop us."

My blood boiled. They were here following Jeff, sending him a warning. But that didn't settle right with me. This wasn't TNA, this wasn't their company. We were just trying to put on a show for the fans. We didn't deserve to have their drama here. We weren't involved in their storylines. We didn't put ourselves in their business. But they were making us take part now. I was beyond angry. How dare they come here! I wasn't going to let this go unnoticed. This was my home damnit! I wasn't going to let them ruin that.

I turned towards Jarrett, a determined look on my face.

"I'm in."

* * *

**A/N:** ooooooooo MEM came to give Jeff a warning...and just pissed Tess off! that probably won't end well. Poor Austin, huggles to him!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"How are you feeling." I drew circles on the palm of Austin's hand as he laid a hospital bed later that night.

He shrugged, lightly touching his head with his other hand. He winced and immediately pulled the hand away.

"Like crap." He answered with a frown. "I can't believe Joe would do something like this though. He fought so hard for ROH, and he just comes in and does this?"

"I know." I squeezed his hands. "I can't believe any of them came here to do this."

"Why was Jarrett here anyways?"

"He was asking for my help." I told him truthfully. There was no use lying, as I had already agreed to give Jeff that help. There was no way I was going to let this go. You couldn't just come here and do this and not expect the consequences.

"You said no right?"

I looked down. "At first…"

"At first?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well after what they pulled, I kind of told him that I would." I bit my lip, expecting Austin to not take the decision lightly.

"Why the hell would you!" he pulled his hand out of mine, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

I squirmed at the glare he was sending me. "Because I'm not going to let those guys come in here, bring their drama into our lives, and get away with it."

"Just let it go. There's no point involving ourselves."

I was surprised at the voice of reason he had become. Usually he was one to throw himself into any situation without thoroughly thinking it through.

"Austin…"

"Tess, you're done with them. You're here now and you're happy. Don't ruin that."

I sighed. "But…"

"I wanna sleep." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Aussie, don't be all moody."

"Just go." He rolled over on his side, his back to me.

I growled in frustration as I stood and left the room. Why was he acting like this?

"How is he?" Alex stood as I entered the waiting room.

"Annoying as usual." I shrugged, plopping down in the seat beside him.

Alex sat back down, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Nothing new there."

"This is all my fault." Jeff shook his head, running a hand down his exhausted face.

"No it's not." I assured him.

"Yes it is!" Jay Briscoe voiced from the corner.

I looked over at him. "Jay, no it's not."

"Fucking hell it is!" he stood, his voice rising in anger. "If you didn't come here, none of this would have happened Jarrett!"

"Oh sit down Jay." I stood, placing my hands on my hips. "Stop being an idiot."

"It's all his fault." He pointed at Jeff accusingly. "Our friend is in the hospital, the show ruined because he decided to come here. They were here for him!"

"There's no law that says he can't be here as a friend!" I defended. "He's allowed to come and watch a show in peace. This is not his fault in the least. Those assholes thought they could come here and make an example out of us. Nothing else."

Jay just glared over at me, not backing down. But I didn't either. Jay was a hot head; he got angry over just about everything.

"Jay, I'll kick your as if you don't sit down and shut up. I've done it before." I warned him.

He never made a move however. So I took a step forward. However, I was stopped by Bryan.

"She's right Jay, it's not his fault." Bryan shot a look at Jay. "Sit down."

Jay looked between the two of us before grumbling and plopping down beside his brother. His arms were crossed as he glared at the ground, occasioning cursing. I looked around at the others who had come to make sure Austin was alright. They all looked exhausted and worried. This was why I had to do something. These men had grown to become a family to me over the past 2 years. I wasn't going to let Main Event Mafia come in here and try and make an example of us. They may have thought they were better than all of us, but they were sadly mistaken.

"I'm going there, to TNA, to help them stop Main Event Mafia." I announced to the room.

Head after head popped up, shocked to hear this.

"What? But you can't!" Davey shook his head.

"I'm not going to let this go. They hurt my best friend. Jeff asked for my help, and I'm going to give it to him." I knew they wouldn't take a liking to this idea, but it was something I had to do.

"We're going with you then." Eddie stated, standing up with Davey following.

"No." I shook my head in refusal.

"This isn't your fight." Hero stated.

"The moment they stepped into our ring, it became my fight." I argued.

"Then it became our fight too." Hero stood along with Eddie and Davey. "We're a team remember? We stick together."

"We're not going to let you go there and try and take them on yourself. We've all seen what they can do. If all of the TNA roster can't defeat them, you're not gonna be able to do it alone either." Davey pointed out.

"So we'll help." Eddie cracked his knuckles. "Austin is our friend too."

"Yeah, they can't just come here and think we won't respond." Joey spoke up from the other side of the room.

The others nodded in agreement. I was shocked to see as every one of them slowly stood, determined looks crossing their face. The only two that remained sitting were Jay and Mark Briscoe. Mark look turned between his brother and his friends. He looked like he wanted to stand, to show that he was right there with us, but one look at his brother stopped him. Jay was stubborn, he always had been. When he didn't want to do something, there was no forcing him.

"Man up Jay." Kevin Steen voiced. "You're pissed off, so do something about it you drunken hillbilly!"

We watched Jay as he grew angrier. He looked like he wanted to hit something or someone. We just waited as he sat there, hoping he would agree to stand by the rest of the roster. I wasn't exactly sure how this was going to happen, but if they wanted to help, who was I to stop them? Main Event Mafia had come into our promotion, and tried to take out our champion and good friend. We weren't the kind of people that just let others walk all over us. We stood up for what we believed in. So if they wanted to think that we would just sit back and let them do what they wanted, they were mistaken. We were going to fight back with everything we had.

Slowly Jay stood, his brother hesitantly following. Jay finally glanced up, his eyes flashing.

"If they want a war, they've got one."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh dear, it's going to be a full out war! haha, i could so see Kevin Steen shouting that at Jay Briscoe...just seems so him lol. Austin being moody also sounded like him. but you gotta 3 that guy right!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Main Event Mafia stood in the middle of the ring, Kurt Angle standing over the fallen Sting. He had just defeated the man to retain his title. The smirk across his face disgusted the fans watching. They wished that someone would be able to defeat the champion that run the shots in the company. But no one had come close. Not even Sting could beat Angle. If he couldn't, then who could? Everyone from the back attempted to help take down the Main Event Mafia, but nothing seemed to work. They were just sent one by one to the hospital. They defeated one after another. There was just no stopping the faction.

Kurt Angle went to leave the ring, his stable mates following behind him. However, before he could, the lights in the Impact Zone flashed off. The fans whispered curiously as Kurt walked back into the centre of the ring, unsure of what was going on. But soon a video flashed onto the titantron. It replayed the events of what had happened the night before at the Ring of Honor. Samoa Joe had already shown the world what he had done earlier in the night, and that dangerous smirk of his reappeared as he saw the footage replay. He was proud of what he accomplished.

The video began speeding up, flashing from scene to scene. Finally, three letters flashed up on the video. Samoa Joe gulped as he saw the initials of his former company displayed, slight worry crossing his eyes. He had done what he did to show a message to Jarrett and the rest of the world. Main Event Mafia was unstoppable, and going to some dinky promotion for help wasn't going to make a difference. Sure ROH had provided him with a home to hone his talent. But they did nothing but hold him back. He was a champion now. TNA and Kurt Angle had supplied him with the power and money he desired. That's all he wanted.

The crowd was surprised and cheered loudly as the lights flashed on, the letters 'R-O-H' still displayed on the titantron. Angle looked angrily over at Joe, who shrugged. No one knew what was going on, but Angle wasn't going to take a chance. He already had ideas working in that deranged head of his.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best idea." Alex bit his lip.

"Yes Alex." I rolled my eyes.

"But…"

"We're going to hit you soon." Roderick groaned, tired of Alex's constant annoyance.

It was Thursday, the night of Impact. The PPV had gone off without a hitch, our message to Main Event Mafia working perfectly. They were unsure of what we had planned, but they knew we weren't going to let them just walk into ROH and think they were better than us. We could run circles around them. And that's exactly what we planned on doing. Alex however, was nervous. He was worried that our plan would backfire. I could understand his worry, I was concerned myself. But you had to take chances in life in order to fight for what you believed in. And I was willing to start a war in order for that to happen.

"So when is this happening?" Tyler Black asked from where he leaned against the back of the studio.

We were waiting outside of the Impact Zone, waiting for the right moment to continue our plans. It was nearing the end of the show, and I was hoping Chris would send us word soon on what was going on. Before anyone was able to answer Chris came rushing out of the building, out of breath.

"It's time." He nodded.

I looked around at everyone that was here. We couldn't bring the entire Roster with us, but instead those that would send a message to the Main Event Mafia. To my one side stood Tyler, Roderick and Bryan, while Eddie, Davey and Necro Butcher stood on my other side.

"Are you sure you all are up to this?" I asked them all.

They just all nodded, determined looks crossing their faces. A smirk flashed across mine as I turned and led the way into the building. We came behind the many fans in attendance, making ourselves unnoticed. I nodded at the others as they dispersed through the fans. Alex and Chris sent me wishes of good luck before they headed backstage. I stood at the back of the room, watching as Main Event Mafia beat on Jeff, who looked to be unconscious at this point. I felt anger swell up as I watched Angle apply the Angle Lock on the man. The fans booed loudly as they watched this. Members of the roster looked to try and help, but Steiner and Booker T stopped them all, taking out anyone that came close to the ring. I could spot Daniels and Sting, along with Beer Money on the ramp, looking on helplessly as Jeff was hit across the head with a chair. Knowing this was our chance; I caught each of my friend's eyes and nodded. They understood as we all pushed our way through the fans.

No one could guess what was about to happen. As we all reached the guardrails at the same time, I stood at one end as the other six hopped over the guardrails. The fans grew excited as Davey and Eddie took care of Steiner and Booker T while the other four slid into the ring and fought off the rest of the Main Event Mafia. Joe slipped from the ring and looked shocked as he watched his former friends attack his new stable mates. I shook my head at the man. He had once been an ally of mine two years ago. But now he was part of the enemy.

As each member of the faction were thrown out of the ring, Kurt Angle remaining, I knew this was my time to shine. I climbed over the barricades with ease and quickly slipped into the ring. The fans roared even louder as they recognized me. None of them expected to see me in this ring again. Heck, I never thought it would happen. I shot a quick glance over to the ramp, where I caught sight of a shocked looking Daniels. I looked away as Bryan handed me a microphone, Tyler and Roderick holding back Angle. I looked around the Impact Zone before bringing the mic to my mouth.

"Damn it's good to be back!" I smirked as the fans cheered loudly. To be honest, at that moment, I felt a rush. It was something I hadn't felt in TNA before left. But standing back in this ring, I felt it. Maybe it was just all the cheering the fans were doing, but I could definitely feel the vibe.

"I've been keeping a watchful eye on TNA since I left two years ago." I turned towards Angle. "And I've been watching you run amuck and taking over TNA."

Angle shouted curses at me, which only drove my anger more.

"I was planning on just letting the boys in the back work their magic. But unfortunately it seems you've pulled out all the stops to make sure you ran this company to the ground. And then you came to my promotion and took out my champion. Well you've got my attention now!"

I paused for a moment as I let my words sink in. "Did you think by coming to ROH that you could just make an example out of us? We're the best wrestlers in the world, and we're not going to let some steroid taking, past their prime wrestlers try and walk all over us."

The fans clapped as I continued.

"We're not to be taken lightly Angle; you seem to think we're all just a joke. Well what do you think now? We're not going to let you ruin Wrestling. We fight every single day to keep this sport alive. If you think you can just run around and run this sport into the ground, you've got another thing coming! We're here Angle, and we're hell bent on revenge. You want a War Angle? Well you've damn well got one!"

* * *

**A/N:** to clear one thing up, Impact in this story is going to be live every Thursday. It just worked better with the storyline, so yeah. Well ROH has attacked MEM, wonder what will happen now...and what will the TNA roster think of this?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

We had left before Main Event Mafia could regain their composure. We left the same way we came, through the crowd. The fans roared as we left, clapping excitedly. They were happy to finally see a threat for MEM. There was finally a chance that they could be defeated. We parted our ways in the parking lot, everyone going to their own car. I had already promised to meet Alex later at our hotel. For now I just wanted to drive around a bit to think about the next course of action. As I maneuvered around the multiple cars, finally seeing my rental car in sight, I froze. I gulped as I had to force my feet to move. I slowly drew towards the car, surprised to see Christopher Daniels leaning against it as if he was waiting for me.

"I should have known I would see you again some day." He pushed himself off the car, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Chris," I took a step forward. "Good to see you again."

"You have a thing for trying to start wars don't you." A smirk was etched on his lips.

I shrugged. "It's a bad habit I can't kick."

Daniels snickered as he took a step forward and pulled me into an unexpected embrace. "It is nice to see you Tess."

I hugged him back. I had almost forgotten how nice it was to be around the man. Even two years later, he still had the sense of safety when I was in his arms. He didn't seem to change at all. He looked exactly the same as he did when I last saw him.

"So, Ring of Honor is actually going to try and take down Angle?" he pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "We aren't exactly happy with what they did last week."

"If we can't do it, what makes you think you guys can?"

"Because you just suck really." I joked.

He frowned. "I'm serious Tess."

"We don't know if it's going to work. But Joe took out Austin. We're not going to sit back and take that." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Would you?"

"No I guess not." He shook his head and sighed. "Just be careful. You have a knack of getting yourself in trouble."

"Believe me, I'm not planning on those hospital trips anytime soon." I shuddered at jut the thought. "Anyways, they don't seem nearly as harmful as Punk did."

"I wouldn't doubt them Tess." He warned. "They've taken out half of the locker room."

"Well that's going to stop now." I laid a hand on his arm. "Don't worry Chris; we're not going to let them walk all over us. We're pretty damn good if I say so myself."

"I know your all good. Just be careful."

"We will."

"Will you though? You like to involve yourselves in things you probably shouldn't." he pointed out.

"I'll be fine Chris."

He nodded, though a look of concern crossed his face.

"So tell me, how is everyone in the back taking our surprise appearance?"

"They're surprised to say the least. No one thought they'd see you again." Chris shrugged. "Why haven't you kept in contact?"

"What was the point? All of my friends here hated me for leaving. The ones I cared about I stayed in contact with."

"I never hated you Tess." His tone was soft.

I felt guilty. He was right, he never hated me. Even after we broke up, we never really had a chance to dislike one another. He just went right back into protective mode after what AJ had done and the incidents that happened at the hands of Punk. He had never stopped caring, even if it was just as a friend. I don't know why I never stayed in contact with him.

"I'm sorry." I shot him an apologetic look. "I really am. It was just…hard you know. Lost pretty much all my friends. It was too hard to try and be around everyone after that. Alex and Chris were easy, but I don't know…I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I get it." He nodded. "just would have liked to try and be friends with you. We never got that chance with everything going on."

"Well I'd like to try that now."

A small smile crossed his face. "I'd like that."

I smiled myself as I hugged him quickly. "Now, since we've had this little reunion, I have to get going."

"Already?"

"Yeah well, I need to think up the next plan of attack." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'll see you soon?"

"Oh you'll be seeing a lot of me, don't worry."

* * *

I sighed in relief as I plopped down onto my bed back home in Detroit. It had been over a week since I had been here last, and I was more than happy to be home. The events from a few days ago were still fresh on my mind as I remembered what we had achieved during Impact. I was happy with what had transpired, but I knew there was a lot more planning in store. However, this weekend I was just going to enjoy being home. At hearing a soft knock on the doorframe, I looked over and smiled as Alex came walking in, closing the door behind him. It was one of the rare times we were actually at home at the same time. I suppose the one good thing about this war was the fact that we would be working closely with one another.

"It's so nice to be home." He fell down onto the bed beside me.

I chuckled as I immediately curled up beside him, laying my head on his chest.

"It's so nice to be home at the same time." I mumbled.

"Far too true." He wrapped his arm around me tightly. "Promise me something babe."

"Sure."

"Don't get hurt. I know you want to do this, and I get it. But let's not go all crazy like the last time."

I smiled to myself as I looked up at him. Those warm brown eyes I loved so much held worry in them. In the past I would have hated the worry and the over protecting. But for some reason, when it came from this man, I didn't seem to care. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him. I cared and worried as much about him as he did about me. I wouldn't change that for the world.

"I promise Alex." I snuggled closer to him. "Promise me something?"

"Anything babe."

"Promise me that we won't be leaving this bed for a very long time." A smirk crossed my face.

Alex, catching the hint, rolled me over until I was on my back and he was straddling me. It didn't even take two seconds until his shirt was off, revealing his toned chest.

"Now that's a promise I can definitely keep."

* * *

**A/N:** It's getting hot and steamy for Alex and Tess ;) nice to see Daniels still cares for her in the friend way. hopefully I will be able to get another chapter up tonight. i have to work on my computer/pack so we'll see what happens.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

I twirled a piece of brown hair around my finger as I watched the phone ring. It had been going off for the past half an hour. Whenever the answering machine would come on, they would hang up and try again. I knew who it was. It was apparent by the caller ID displayed on the phone in the kitchen. I just didn't want to pick up. I expected a rather long lecture on my choices from Impact the other day. I really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Oh for the love of god if I keep hearing that thing ring, I'm going to go insane!" Chris groaned, hitting his head on the island in the kitchen.

I stifled a laugh as I watched him. Alex rolled his eyes from the counter before swiftly picking up the phone. My eyes widened as he answered it.

"Hello?" a smirk crossed his face. "Your daughter? Tess? Yeah, I'm positive she's here. Just a second."

"I hate you!" I hopped off the stool I was sitting on. I refused to talk with my father. It was not going to happen. He was just going to tell me that I was an idiot for what we did. Yeah, I didn't exactly want to be on the other end of his anger. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt.

I went to shoot out of the kitchen, but Chris automatically caught me around the waist, pulling me up against him. I squirmed as his arms tightened, keeping me in place as Alex put the phone up to my ear. I shook my head, refusing to say anything. However, when Chris' fingers began lightly ticking my side, I growled in frustration.

"Tess?" I heard my father's voice.

Sighing in defeat, I grabbed the phone out of Alex's hand. "Hi dad."

"What in the world were you thinking? I thought you were done with TNA!"

I winced at the tone of his voice. He rattled on how irresponsible I was, and how I was making a stupid decision. I held the phone out to arms length, and was mildly surprised to find I could still hear him clear as day. Yeah, he had a rather loud lecturing voice.

"Tess? Tess are you listening to me?"

I groaned before pulling the phone back. "Yes dad, I'm listening."

"You are not doing anything else. Do I make myself clear? You are to just let it go."

"Dad, I'm a grown woman!"

"And I'm your father!"

"No, you don't say!" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't take that attitude with me Tess!"

"Dad, this is my decision. They can't just do things like this. It's different this time. Nothing is going to happen." I tried to assure him.

"I was promised that last time, and look where we ended up." He sighed in frustration. "If I hear that you've gone back there to do anything…"

"You'll what dad? Stop giving me money? Oh right, your not doing that anyways. What can you possibly threaten me with?"

"I'm your father Tess. What about your mother? She worried herself sick over you. Think about your family for once."

"I think about my family all the time dad. Don't preach to me. I know what I'm doing." I frowned.

"You thought you knew what you were doing last time. Where did that end up? With you and your friends in the hospital! I don't want this family to have to go through that again."

"I'm not asking you to go through it with me again. This is my life dad. And I'm going to do whatever I please."

"Tess…"

"It was nice talking to you dad." I quickly hung up, tired of arguing with my father. I looked up at Alex before glaring over my shoulder at Chris. "I hate you both."

"Oh you love us." Alex took the phone and tossed it back on the counter. He gently pulled me out of Chris' arms and into his own. I just pushed him away however. "Babe, don't be all moody."

I slapped him over the head before stomping upstairs. He was so not getting any that night.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

I looked up from where I was packing my bag. It was Sunday morning and I was planning on flying out to Philadelphia tonight in order to talk strategy with members of the ROH roster. I glanced over to the door where Alex was leaning against the door frame, his head cocked to the side.

"Philly tonight." I answered.

"Why?"

"Strategy planning with the guys." I shrugged, pushing my wrestling attire into the suitcase. Full Impact Pro was on Saturday in Florida, so it made sense to just go from Orlando to Crystal River where the show would be taking place.

"Oh." He slowly walked into the room and sat down on my bed.

I noticed the look on his face and stopped what I was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Yeah, that's such a lie Lex." I rolled my eyes.

He just silently shrugged again.

I sighed as I zipped up my suitcase and set it down off the bed. I plopped down beside him on the couch, turning my body towards him.

"What's up Alex?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Did Chrissy take your IPod again?"

"No."

"Did he steal your Xbox game thinger?"

"He didn't steal anything." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can you stop talking to me like I'm a kid please?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." He sounded agitated now.

"Oh come off it Alex. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I love you babe, but I'm going to hit you!" I sighed out of frustration. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I just miss you." He mumbled.

"Ah, Alex, I'm right here." I scratched the top of my head.

"Well I know that! But…I'll hardly see you Thursday, and then you go to FIP, and I'm going to Japan for a month…I was just hoping we'd have a few more days with each other." He bowed his head.

My face fell. "I forgot you and Chris were going to Japan. Shit, I'm sorry."

Alex shrugged. I sighed before wrapping my arms around him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I forgot all about it, or else I would have stayed longer. I'm sorry babe."

"It's fine." He muttered.

"A month huh? That's going to be torture." I admitted.

"I'm not gonna be around incase you get hurt." He shot me a concerned look. "Please be careful. I'm not going to be there to watch out for you."

"I'll be fine Alex, I promise. And anywyas, it's not like I'm doing this alone. I have all of the ROH guys. And Daniels probably would look out for me. So don't worry babe."

"I can't help but worry Tess." He cupped my cheek. "I don't want you staying here alone."

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to take the chance that they'll come up here and try something. Knowing them they probably would."

"But…"

"Stay with Petey in Windsor. Please?" his eyes were wide with worry. I couldn't argue, he looked far too sad to do so. So I nodded. Alex sighed and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Thank you."

"So…I have a few hours until my flight…" I pulled back a bit, a smirk crossing my face.

"What do you have in mind?" his eyes brightened.

"Oh I think you know."

* * *

**A/N:** You know you have no life when your playing Farmtown, Restaurant City, and Sorority Life on facebook all day :p i blame my friend Meghan who got me into farmtown...but that turned out to be boring...so now i'm addicted to Restaurant city...and Sorority life rock cuz its like dressing up a barbie...i have hot ass shoes there!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**:

"I love how we're in Disney the morning of the day that we go kick people's ass." Daizee Haze snickered.

I linked my arm through hers as we walked along Main St. in the Magic Kingdom. I wasn't exactly sure we were here either, but how could anyone possibly complain. It was Disneyworld, the happiest place on earth. I could be fifty years old and still enjoy coming here. It was actually much more interesting when you came with a whole load of twenty something year olds, especially when half of them acted like five year olds galloping up and down the street. I laughed as the Briscoes and my Wolves chased one another down the crowded street, gaining odd glances from families around us.

"They're worse than half of the kids here." Bryan shook his head, though a smile was on his face.

"Yeah, but they're just so much fun to laugh at." I pointed out.

"This is true." Roderick nodded, coming up behind us. "So, where to first?"

Daizee and I looked at one another before grinning from ear to ear. "PIRATES!"

"Sounds good to me." Roderick chuckled as Daizee and I dropped our arms, only to grab Roderick and Bryan and began dragging them down one pathway.

Half of the group that came down to Orlando with us headed in the same direction, while others, such as Davey and Eddie, went off in the opposite direction. I half suspected they just went that way so they wouldn't have to deal with Jay and Mark, who were following us.

"So I'm surprised you didn't invite Shelley." Bryan mused as we weaved through all of the people as we made our way to the ride.

"I did, but he and Chris had TNA stuff to do before the show." I shrugged. "Wished he didn't. They're going to Japan Saturday."

Roderick wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he caught site of the saddened look that crossed my face.

"How long this time?"

"A month." I sighed. "It sucks. Just when we get into this war thing, they have to leave. It's hard enough normally."

"You'll get through it. We're all here."

"I know, thanks." I smiled up at him.

He squeezed my shoulders as we arrived at the ride. Seeing the wait was only five minutes, we quickly raced into line. I was pleasantly surprised to see that we could literally walk right on, and ended up having a whole boat to ourselves. I sat in the middle with the Briscoes on either side of me. Up front were Kevin and El Generico, Bryan and Daizee taking up the rear. Both Roderick and Joey Ryan sat alone in the two remaining seats. I rolled my eyes as Joey started taking pictures of everything and anything. I swear, besides me, he was the biggest camera whore I knew.

"If you keep taking pictures of the back of our heads I'm going to throw you out of the boat." Jay shot a glare back at Joey.

Joey just smirked as he kept his camera held up. "Hear that YouTube world, Jay Briscoe is violent."

I laughed. Of course he would be taking a video at that precise moment. He planned these things I swear.

"So, Miss McMahon, before we fall off the edge of the earth…" Joey paused as we grew closer and closer to the drop at the beginning of the ride. "Any last words?"

"Jay and Mark Briscoe are gay and I'm madly in love with Joey Ryan!"

Jay and Mark simultaneously slapped me over the head the exact moment we hit the drop. I nudged both of them playfully as we landed and continued on in the ride. The rest of the ride was interesting to say the least. Joey wouldn't stop taking videos of the whole thing, which annoyed everyone except me in the boat. Joey and I, for the lovely viewers that would see this somehow, gave a tour of the ride, in our own unique way. I'm sure everyone was ready to kill us the moment we left the ride and exited out into the sunny Florida morning. Well, we weren't' exactly killed, just ditched. I shrugged as I linked an arm with Joey and we headed off to the next ride of choice, Splash Mountain.

* * *

I pulled the hood of my hoodie down further as Daizee and I sat in the stands in the Impact Zone. We watched as Angelina Love and Velvet Sky took on Traci Brooks and Taylor Wilde. I gritted my teeth as the newest female counterparts to Main Event Mafia used every cheap tactic they could to try and win the match. I was just happy Madison Rayne, or Ashley Lane as we knew her up in Chicago for SHIMMER, was no longer in the Beautiful People. She was too good of a person to be caught up in this drama. As for Love and Sky, well they had another thing coming. As Love grabbed their hairspray bottle, I glanced quickly at Daizee. She nodded as we carefully stood and walked down the stairs. No one seemed to notice we were there as we inched our way forward. With one last glance at each other, Daizee and I pushed through the crowd before hopping the guard rail. Love had her back to us as Sky held Taylor up by her arms, keeping her in place long enough for Love to spray the mist in her eyes. The referee had been bumped only moments before, leaving us open to attack. We slid into the ring, finally gaining their attention. Sky pushed Taylor to the side, Traci pulling her from the ring as Daizee and I attacked both of the women. I gave Sky a swift DDT and rolled her out of the ring as I watched Daizee give Love the Heart Punch. I nodded at Daizee as we pulled our hoodies off, revealing our ROH t-shirts.

We would have stayed longer, taunting the two mindless blondes; however Steiner and Booker came running down the ramp and ruined the party. Before they could ever come close to the ring however, the Briscoe's came out of nowhere and jumped them. I looked over to the side and saw Davey and Eddie motioning us over before shooting glances over to where the others were. Security guards were trying to grab them, but they were doing anything they could to get away.

"Time to go." Daizee stated as we slipped from the ring.

We grabbed a hold of Jay and Mark before hopping back over the guard rails and over to Davey and Eddie. We rushed over to the others before somehow managing to get out a back door.

"Well that was a bit close." I mused, panting a bit as we walked towards our cars.

"Nothing like a good risk taking." Jay cracked his knuckles.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him in the side. "Whatever you say Jay. But when you get your ass kicked, don't come crying to me."

"Nah, I don't like you, I'll go crying to Daizee. She'll make me feel better." He winked at the blonde.

She pulled on a disgusted look. "Ew no. I like Mark far better."

"Ha ha, shut down bro!" Mark smirked, wrapping an arm around her.

Jay pouted. "Alright, well I still have Tess."

"You said you didn't like me so uh uh. My heart belongs to Joey anyways." I skipped on over to where Joey was getting into the back seat of Roderick's car, Bryan leaning against the passenger side.

"That's alright, you can have Steen." Davey shot Jay a smirk.

Jay gave him the finger as he grabbed Mark by the collar of the shirt and pulled him towards their car. I laughed as I slid into Roderick's car, the others following suit.

"I'm starving." I announced.

"Food it is!" Bryan clapped his hands. "Faster Roddy."

"I'm backing out here, sheesh." Roderick rolled his eyes.

I laughed as the two bickered in the front seat. Joey was off video taping the whole thing while I rested my head against the window, gazing out to the parking lot as we slowly drove out of it. As we passed the back of the building, I had to do a double take. It wasn't a mistake though. AJ Styles was leaning against a back doorway, his eyes following the car as it drove away.

* * *

**A/N:** oooooooo AJ!!!!! wonder what could possibly happen between those two now, two 1/2 years after his betrayel. Does he still like her, does he still blame her, does he feel remorse? hm...guess we'll have to wait and see. btw, because i like Traci so much, and hate Beautiful People, i'm gonna switch that around. so Traci is a good guy(girl) and BP are with MEM instead...lets just pretend they won that Knockout battle royal they had awhile back lol.

I don't know Joey Ryan personally...but from his twitter/myspace pages...he seems like he could be a camera whore and thats something he'd do...or at least that seems to be his personality...and yes, i myself am a camera whore...if you know me, or have seen my facebook...i pretty much have fifty thousand photoalbums of either myself or of anything and everything. i just click away at the camera any chance i can lol


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

I tried to shake those intense blue eyes for almost two days now. They were drilled into my head, and anytime I closed my eyes, I would see them staring back at me. I didn't realize I still felt so many emotions towards AJ. I thought I had let everything go a long time ago. But I suppose being betrayed by your best friend just didn't go away just like that. But now it was Saturday night, and I had to keep focused for the FIP show that was taking place. It was just so damn hard. All I could think about was everything that had happened with AJ.

"You in there babe?" Joey waved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked, trying to clear my thoughts as I shot him a small smile.

"You've been out of it since Thursday night." He mused, frowning.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, really."

He nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe me. He thankfully didn't push the matter though as he excused himself for his match against Tyler Black. Figuring I should go check on the girls to get ready for our tag team match, I left the hallway Joey and I had been sitting in and walked towards the women's locker room. Entering, I waved at Rain and MsChif who sat on one side.

"Hey D." I plopped down beside Daizee. "Ready for our awesomeness?"

"Of course." She grinned.

We had started teaming up in SHIMMER almost the first show I debuted at the all women wrestling promotion. It showcased the best women wrestlers in the world, and it was an honor to be a permanent part of the roster. Daizee and I had fought long and hard for the SHIMMER tag team titles, but were unfortunately unable to win them. However we weren't about to stop trying. We were a strong force, and were definitely a threat to the Canadian Ninjas, who were the current tag team champions. Tonight we were taking on the makeshift team of Rain and MsChif, the latter the former SHIMMER champion I had actually defeated for this belt of mine. I glanced down at the title, and smiled. It was nice to be able to have a title that meant so much. It had so much heart, so much pride and determination in it, that I couldn't imagine holding any other championship belt.

"Our match is up after this one." Rain stood, pushing her long dark hair over her shoulder.

We all nodded as we stood and headed from the room. The one thing I loved about Women's wrestling on the Indy scene, was that most politics and backstage feuds were rare to see. The women hardly hated one another, and if they did, it was worked out easily. It was a common knowledge that we were all fighting for the same thing. We all wanted the world to see a different side to women's wrestling. We weren't just beautiful women wearing a bikini. We were wrestlers, and we all knew that in order to get that view across to fans, we had to stick together and fight.

"Good luck out there girls." Tyler came backstage, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You okay Ty?" I asked worriedly.

Tyler nodded as he waved and headed down the hall. I smiled as Joey came back through the curtain, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm guessing you won." I chuckled at the goofy look plastered across his face.

"Heck yes!" his eyes brightened. "Good luck."

I winked at him a he passed, slapping my ass. Joey was just one of those people that you couldn't help but love. Ever since we first met years ago through Alex taking me to PWG, he had become a very close friend. I was happy that he was now a regular with ROH, as we saw one another almost every weekend now instead of once a month. He was able to make me laugh with just a simple look, able to take my mind off of anything at all. It was a talent I could never figure out, but he was brilliant at making anyone smile in any situation. Heck, there could be a depressing funeral going on and there'd still be smiles on everyone's faces just by a simple glance at Joey. He was a mastermind for sure.

Daizee nudged me as our music began playing. I grinned as we pushed our way through the curtain, out into the cheering crowd. We clapped the hands of those at ringside as we headed around the ring. We hopped up on the apron, posing for a moment, before slipping through the ropes. We stood waiting in one corner a Rain and MsChif came out next.

* * *

I grabbed my ribs in pain as I knelt down on the outside. I grabbed the material of the apron in my one hand, gritting my teeth as I tried to drown out the pain. I had hit the guard rails when I was attempting a high flying move, the one side of my ribs now feeling as if they were on fire. I had to pull myself to my feet however as I saw Daizee crawling to the corner looking for a tag. I didn't even make it to my feet though before I felt a piece of steel crashing down across my skull. I groaned as I fell to the side, little black dots threatening to block my vision. I blinked them away anyway that I could as I glanced up to see what was going on. There was no chair shot planned for the match, so there was only one other reason for it. And as I looked up, and saw Samoa Joe standing over me with a steel chair in his hands, I knew what had happened. I tried to lift myself up, but I was just kicked back down in the ribs. I cried out in pain as Joe took no mercy as he crashed the chair down over my ribs. I could feel tears beginning to fall down my cheeks from the pain. I was worried about the girls in the ring, what had happened with them? But I couldn't concern myself with that. I needed to figure out a way to get this monster away from me before he did too much damage.

As if a miracle happened, I heard someone tackle Joe to the ground. I peeked through my tears and saw Davey and Eddie attacking him. I tried to sit up, but that only caused pain to shoot through my body. I lifted a hand up to the side of my head, and could feel a sticky substance slowly beginning to mat my hair. I groaned as I pulled my hand down and saw the blood lying on my finger tips.

"Tess? You alright?" I could faintly hear Roderick's voice above me.

I could only groan in response as those damn little dots returned. I tried to blink them away again, but I couldn't they just grew and grew until I could hardly see any longer.

"Tess? Talk to me! Shit, we need help here!"

I wanted to tell Roderick I was alright, but in truth, I felt anything but alright.

* * *

**A/N:** ONOES!!!! well thats just mean, coming to the FIP! pfft, i hope they get whats coming! yeah, i'm far too awake/hyper for someone whose awake at 6am and hasnt slept yet lol.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

I sighed as I laid my head in my hands. It had been a long night of begging Roderick to not take me to the hospital. Eventually he agreed and instead had me stay in his and Austin's room last night in order to keep an eye on me. Austin of course disapproved and thought it would be a great idea to remind us every five minutes of his dislike of the idea. I was ready to kill the guy by the end of the night. How was I supposed to know they were going to come to FIP? I had taken every possibility under consideration, but I made a mistake and never thought this would happen. I wasn't perfect, but neither was he. I made a mistake, but that wasn't going to change the reason why I was doing this in the first place.

"When's your flight?" Roderick asked softly as he laid a plate of food in front of me, courtesy of the buffet restaurant attached to the hotel.

"9." I answered, groaning slightly. "Pain."

"Well maybe you should have gone to the hospital." Austin grumbled from across the table.

I lifted my head up to glare at him. "If you say that one more time, I'm going to kick your ass."

"How, you can barely move without complaining about being in pain." He narrowed his eyes, his arms crossing.

"Just leave her be Austin." Roderick shot Austin a look.

"I'm just saying."

"Well stop just saying then."

"Come on you guys, let's cool it." Daizee held up her hands from beside Austin. "It's done and over with. Let's just move on. Please."

Austin grumbled incoherently as he just proceeded to glare across the table at me. I sighed out of frustration as I glared down at my plate, stabbing at the eggs. I heard Roderick sigh beside me as he slid an arm around my back, rubbing soft circles in a calming manner. We sat in silence as we all ate, no one daring to say a word. I just wanted to get out of here as quickly as I could so I could catch my flight to Toronto.

"So where are you wrestling tonight." Daizee finally broke the ice.

"BSE." I answered.

"You're wrestling tonight?" Austin's glare intensified. "That's a stupid thing to do."

"I'm not going to back down on my word just because I get a little scratch." I snapped.

"A little scratch? Seriously Tess? Are you delusional?" his anger spiked. "You were unconscious last night when we brought you backstage. You were bleeding. That's not just a little scratch. And now you're going to go wrestle again? Are you an idiot or something?"

"I'm fine. I've had worse than this happen. And anyways, some of us need the money."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Don't feed me that line Tess, you're a McMahon for gods sake. You have the money."

My fist clenched around my fork, the edges of the silver utensil digging into my skin. He did not just throw that into my face. He knew very well that I never allowed my father to give me money, even if there were a couple months Alex, Chris and I struggled. I had never taken advantage of the family I was born into, and I didn't intend to start.

"Austin, you know she doesn't take her father's money." Daizee defended before I could even speak a word.

"Just eat your food and shut up Austin." Roderick glared at him, his hand running up and down my back to try and keep me from stabbing Austin with the fork. He knew me far too well; I would have loved to have stabbed him in the eye at the moment.

"How do you think Alex is going to feel," Austin ignored Roderick. "When he finds out that you got hurt and then went and wrestled the next day?"

My mouth dropped open. He wouldn't possibly tell Alex, would he?

"He doesn't need to know, now does he Austin." Roderick sent him a pointed look.

"He's my best friend. He deserves to know." Austin shrugged.

"She's your best friend too." Roderick's temper began to rise. "You would really do that to her? You know Alex would flip."

"I, unlike some of you," Austin shot the dirtiest look in my direction. "Don't feel right about lying to my friends."

"You're an asshole Austin." I finally spoke.

"At least I'm not reckless. You shouldn't even be involved with this crap." He argued. "So what, Jeff Jarrett comes around and you just do whatever he asks?"

"I wouldn't go into this Austin." Roderick warned.

"Do you enjoy taking orders Tess? Or maybe you secretly love him. After all, you became quite buddy buddy after you got away from Punk. Something happen in that room your not telling anyone about?"

"Austin…" Roderick tried to stop him.

"I hate you." I growled, pushing my seat back. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Then enlighten me Tess." He sat back, a smug look plastered on his face.

"I told Jarrett no when he asked. This wasn't my war, this didn't concern me. Do you wanna know why that changed Austin? Huh?" I stood and clenched the side of the table tightly, an enraged look on my face. "They went and hurt you. They hurt you Austin, my best friend, my brother. You're like family to me, I couldn't imagine losing you. And they tried to end your career; they tried to take you out. I'm not going to let some assholes hurt my best friend and get away with it. This whole thing is about you. Everything I'm doing is because of you. So don't give me this bullshit. You know nothing Austin. Absolutely nothing."

The smug look on his face faltered as I stood straight, my face beat red as I glared one last time at him before storming out of the restaurant. My fists were clenched as I walked out into the hotel lobby and headed straight for the doors. My flight was taking off in two hours but I didn't care. I needed fresh air before I was tempted to go back in there and kick Austin's ass.

"He doesn't mean to sound like a jackass."

I jumped at the sudden voice as I turned to glare at Roderick. He held his hands up as he led me to a nearby bench and sat us down.

"He cares about you, he just worries." Roderick tried to reason.

"Don't make excuses for the dick, Roderick." I snapped.

Roderick sighed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'll set him straight alright? He's just concerned, that's all. He wants you to take it easy. As do I. Are you sure you want to do this show tonight?"

"Don't you start Roderick. I'm fine."

"I know you are, but we're allowed to worry Tess. We're a family you know, have been for awhile now. I'm not saying Austin should have acted like he did in there, because he shouldn't have. But he does care about you."

"Why can't he just say that instead of assuming crap." I grumbled, folding my arms over my chest. "Being in love with Jarrett? Seriously? What's wrong with him?"

"He's gotten hit in the head one too many times." Roderick chuckled softly. "Just don't plan his demise just yet alright? He cares; he's just horrible at getting that across."

"Yeah I kind of got that." I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. "Do you think he's really going to tell Alex?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't." he assured.

"It's not that I'm trying to hide anything from him. But I promised him Roddy. He'd try to come back, and I'd feel horrible if I ruined his Japan trip just because of what happened."

"I know sweetie. I'll make sure he doesn't find out." He kissed the top of my head. "You should probably get going soon. Promise me you'll be careful. If you're feeling…"

"I know Roddy." I hugged him tightly. "I'm not that much of an idiot, I know my limits. Petey will be there anyways, he'd kick my ass if I pushed myself too hard."

"That Canadian is actually good for something then." Roderick teased.

I laughed as I slapped his chest.

"I think I taught you how to chop too well." Roddy rubbed his chest.

"Probably." I grinned, kissing his cheek before hopping up. "Alright, I'm gonna go grab my stuff and then call a cab I guess."

"I'll drive you." He offered, standing as well.

"It's fine." I shook my head.

"Hey, I want as much Tess time as I can get. I'm gonna miss ya."

"I'll be gone a week Roddy." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and that means I'm gonna be stuck alone with Austin for a week."

I stifled a laugh. "That is a horrible situation indeed."

"It is." He wrapped his arm around me as we headed back into the hotel. "You owe me."

"I'll find a way to make it up to you."

* * *

**A/N:** I got some random inspiration so i went with it. been a little longer than i expected to update this fic, but hey, what can ya do.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"So Petey's babysitting you?" Jimmy Jacobs raised an eyebrow as he shot me a look while we sat in the bleachers of the small school gym BCW was taking place in tonight.

"Yeppers." I nodded, leaning back against the wall. "Though it's not too bad. It is Petey after all."

"True. He's a party animal." Jimmy joked.

"So when are you coming back to ROH mister?" I poked him in the side. "I miss having you around. I only get to see you when I'm home and during these BCW shows."

"Soon I hope. Could use the extra cash." Jimmy shrugged. "Pearce wants to repackage me I guess."

"Hm, well I'll have to have a talk with Mr. Pearce." I tapped my chin, a grin playing on my lips.

Jimmy chuckled as he stretched his legs out in front of him. "So who ya facing tonight?"

"No idea actually." I shrugged. "But I'm gonna take a jab and say it's a woman."

"Good assumption." He rolled his eyes.

I nudged him. "Shush you. Who are you facing?"

"Petey actually."

"Oh, win would ya. He could use to lose every once in awhile. His ego is too big."

"Will do." Jimmy smirked.

I grinned as I moved my gaze out over the gym where the staff members were doing last minute preparations before the doors opened and the VIP fans came in for their meet and greet with the BCW roster. Off to one side were a few of the wrestlers, chatting about their matches tonight. Scott D'Amore the man behind all of this, was over by the merchandise tables where we would all be signing, making sure everything was ready to go. It was nice to be able to wrestle back here at BCW. The last few shows always seemed to wind up during ROH weekends, and as I was the SHIMMER champion, my loyalties were to there first and foremost. But any chance I could take, I would make sure I found a way on the card. When I had first left TNA, Scott had offered me a chance to wrestle here, an extra source of cash. Along with ROH and PWG, BCW was one of my favorite places to work now. It was just so exciting and exhilarating.

"Hey T."

I blinked as my thoughts were broken, looking over to see Petey climbing up the bleachers.

It had been a week since the incident at FIP, now safely back in Windsor. Roderick thought it would be a great idea to call everyday to make sure I was still alive. By Thursday I was so tired of being woken up at 7am every morning that I took the battery out of my phone, unplugging all of Petey's house phones as well. I loved the guy, but seriously, ten calls in one day was a bit extensive. Thankfully Petey wasn't as annoying. He had met me up at the BSE show the previous Sunday, the first time we had seen one another in over a month. We had grown quite close over the past few years. It was hard to believe that when we first worked together he was an asshole.

"Hey P." I grinned as he plopped down beside me. "I told Jimmy I want him to win."

"That's just mean." He pouted.

"Oh you'll live." I patted his shoulder as I stood. "I should actually find out who I'm facing tonight."

"That might be a good idea." Petey snorted.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I made my way down the bleachers and over to where Scott stood by the tables.

"Hey Scott." I greeted cheerfully.

"You and Haley are facing Taylor Wilde and Sarita." He didn't even look up from the papers he was quickly signing.

"You know me far too well." I laughed

"Every time Tess, every time." He raised his head to send me a warm smile.

"So why are they here anyways?" I questioned.

"Who?"

"Uh, TNA Knockout people."

"I invited them." He answered simply. "Along with a few others."

"A few others?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, no one who you're currently raging a war against." he laid a hand on my shoulder. "But just so you're warned, Terry, Ray and Devon are here."

It felt like time froze at that moment. "What?"

Scott nodded. "They're in the Main Event."

My face paled as I gulped. "Oh."

"You should talk with them. It's been over 2 years, I'm sure no one is holding a grudge."

I shook my head. "You didn't see them when I told them I was leaving TNA. They pretty much disowned me."

"They were like family to you Tess. They cared about you. Wasn't it your own family that disowned you until you went and talked to them." He reasoned.

"That's different though." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"How exactly?"

"It…it just is." I mumbled, moving my gaze to the ground.

Scott sighed. "They're going to be out here in a few minutes for the signing, and I would appreciate it if you were out here with Haley. Can you at least manage that?"

I wanted to tell him no. I didn't want to be even remotely close to them. But I couldn't tell Scott that. He had done a lot for me over the past few years; I owed a lot to him. So I swallowed my pride and nodded. He thanked me, pointing me towards the table the women would be signing at. I sighed and trudged over, noticing Haley was already there.

"Well you look down." Haley mused from where she leaned against the wall behind our table.

I shrugged as I moved to beside her. "Just wish certain people weren't here."

"Understandable." she laid a hand on my arm. "You gonna be alright T?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just have to focus on the fans and not them." I ran a hand through my dark hair. "So we're facing…"

"Taylor and Sarita." Haley nodded. "It'll be a fun match for sure."

"Yeah, they're actually pretty good."

"Who's pretty good?" a voice interrupted us.

A smile crossed my face as I looked over to the table beside us. "Definitely not you Tys."

Tyson Dux rolled his eyes as he left his chair and pulled me into a hug. "How come we don't see each other even though there's only a river separating us?"

"Because I unlike you actually have a hectic schedule." I teased, returning the hug.

"Funny Tess." He ruffled my hair as he pulled back. "How's ROH been going?"

"Pretty great actually."

"I heard about the ROH vs. TNA thing going on." A frown etched its way onto his face. "You sure you know what you're getting into?"

"This isn't my first war Tys, don't worry."

"Just don't get yourself killed. Petey said they attacked you guys at a FIP show."

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

"Hope you're right about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Try and be careful alright? Don't wanna lose my fav BCW gal."

"Hey, what about me?" Haley pouted.

"Oh right, yeah, I love you too."

I chuckled as the two bantered back and forth. This was why I loved coming to BCW, everyone was like one big family, and acted that way too. Tyson had been the first person I met during my first BCW show. He showed me the ropes, and had been a close friend ever since. The same applied to Haley, and almost everyone else. It was like a mini version of ROH really, no one really hating another. It was a lot different than how certain promotions were, one of the reasons I was glad I became an independent wrestler. I would much rather a pay cut than to be stuck between backstage politics.

"Oh hey, there's my opponents tonight." Tyson nodded over to the tables to our far right.

I glanced over but quickly looked away as I saw Terry, Ray, and Devon working their way to their table. For the briefest moment I could feel Terry's eyes on me before I looked away. I mumbled something incoherently as I busied myself with putting some of our merchandise on our table. I could feel Tyson and Haley stare at me, but I ignored them. If this was any indication on how the rest of the night was going to go, I wasn't sure I wanted to be here.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted a break from working on my accounting assignment and decided on writing, and this was the first story that came to mind. Hopefully you all enjoy!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

I peered around the corner, biting my lip as I spotted the three individuals I was trying to avoid. It was nearing the end of the night, only Petey and Jimmy's match left before the Main Event. Hailey and my match against Taylor and Sarita had gone perfectly before intermission, one of my best BCW matches yet. Now I was just trying to avoid certain people, but it was incredibly hard to do so. Anytime I tried leaving the women's locker room they would pop up where I'm trying to go. I couldn't go out during intermission because they were talking by the exit out into the gym. I wanted to go see Petey before his match, but found out that they were in the same locker room. This was my last attempt to get out of the locker room, needing to go to the bathroom as the other girls were using the one in the locker room. But they happened to be standing in front of the bathrooms chatting with a couple of the guys. I was about to burst and I was stuck around a corner.

"What are you doing?" a voice sounded from behind me, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Oh my god Tyson!" I grabbed my speeding heart as I slapped his arm. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Tyson chuckled. "But really, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to go to the bathroom but they're standing in front of it!" I pouted.

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Have you been trying to avoid them the entire night?"

"Yes, and it's worked successfully all night until now. The girls are taking forever in the bathroom in the room and I really need to go!"

"Whoa, okay okay." Tyson looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

I glared darkly at him. "This isn't funny Tyson!"

"Sure it is. Why are you avoiding them anyways?"

"Ah, hello!" I waved my arms around. Was he an idiot? I mean really! "Why do you think!"

"Why are you avoiding us Tess?"

I think my heart successfully stopped that time. My arms dropped to my side as my face paled. I glared up at Tyson, trying to silently yell at him for not telling me they were coming up behind me.

"Yeah I'd like to know that too."

"So would I."

And this was why I was avoiding them. This was why I snuck around backstage, to avoid this conversation. Actually, to avoid any contact. I couldn't handle talking with them. It was too painful. Everyone thought I should just go up and talk to them, make things right. But it wasn't that easy! They had totally abandoned me. They were like my family and when I told them I was leaving, they abandoned me. How was I just supposed to go up to them and talk to them when all I could think about was how my own family abandoned me, again?

"Tess?"

I gave Tyson a pleading look, wishing for him to get me out of this situation. He just gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before turning and walking away. I officially hated him for leaving me alone. I couldn't do this, not now, not ever.

"Can you two leave us alone for a minute? I'll see you at the curtain." I could hear Terry asking Devon and Ray.

"Yeah sure."

I kept my head down as the two passed me. Once they had turned another corner however, I could feel Terry moving as well. I was hoping that he was just going to leave. But instead, he walked around me until he was standing before me. Shit I never expected that.

"Tess look at me."

I refused to meet his gaze; I just continued to stare down at my feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Tess." His voice was stern this time, his patience wearing thin.

I groaned inwardly. I knew that tone, and I knew better to get on his wrong side. I reluctantly lifted my head, my eyes catching his.

"Hi." My voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"It's been awhile Tess." His eyes bore down into mine.

I looked away as soon as I could. I couldn't take that look. I couldn't take looking at him. The feeling of anger was beginning to grow. I hated him and the others for just abandoning me, for pushing me away when I needed them the most. I never asked them to go through what they had for me, I never asked for them to sacrifice themselves for me. But the one time I wanted them to be around, they weren't. How was I supposed to deal with that?

"It wouldn't have been awhile if you didn't abandon me." I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me?" he sounded surprised at hearing my statement.

"I said it wouldn't have been as long if you all didn't abandon me." I began to feel a bit braver, my anger getting the better of me. I glared up at him, no longer feeling the emotions I was previously. I never realized how angry I was at them until I was face to face with him.

"Is that what this is all about Tess?" He shook his head with a side, his long dark hair following his movement. "We never abandoned you Tess. You were the one who left and never stayed in contact with any of us."

"Are you kidding me!" My mouth fell open. "None of you were happy that I wanted to leave TNA. You just all gave up on me. I never stayed in contact because there was no one to stay in contact with. You all abandoned me!"

"We were upset Tess. How do you think we would react? Happy that you were just going to leave? We put ourselves through so much to make TNA a better place for you. And then you decide to just leave? We had the right to be a bit upset."

I couldn't believe this. I was really being blamed for this? How did I end up becoming the bad guy in all of this? I just wanted to be happy; I just wanted to smile again. I was happy when I was wrestling on the independents. I smiled more in the past two years than I had my entire life. Why couldn't they understand that? Why couldn't anyone accept that?

"I have to go." I turned around quickly, needing to get out of here.

"We waited for two years to hear from you, to see you again. And then you randomly show up in your little attempt to take down the mafia. You refuse to see anyone but Sabin and Shelley, and when we come here to try and see you, you avoid us. We didn't abandon you Tess, you abandoned everyone. You abandoned your fans, you abandoned TNA, and you abandoned us, your family."

It felt like someone just came along and punched me in the gut. I felt winded as I heard him turn and walk away. Tears pricked my eyes and I didn't even try to stop them as they spilled down over my cheeks. I had to lean up against the wall as his words sunk in. My legs could barely keep me up so I slipped down the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I cried into my arm, ignoring those walking past me. I sat there for god knows how long, Terry's word replaying in my head repeatedly, each time with more venom. I held the sides of my head tightly, wishing for it to stop.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, surprising, i updated something! i've been meaning to update far more, but i just got a new charger yesterday, and with the other one if i moved slightly it would kill the laptop, but now with the working one i should be able to write and update :) btw, i can't believe i'm 20 now...gosh i'm in my 20's! so weird to say lol.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, pretty sad :(


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"You haven't spoken more than two words to me since we left Windsor." Petey mused as we drove along the highway towards Chicago late that night.

I stared silently out the passenger window, a frowned settled on my face. After breaking down in the hallway, I had pulled myself together and went in search of Petey. I begged him to leave for Windsor tonight, needing to get as far away from this city, from these people, as I could get. Petey agreed, under the condition that I eventually told him what was wrong. I nodded hastily as I hurried along to the women's locker room and got changed. I didn't say a word to the women as I changed and found Petey waiting outside the room for me. We left immediately afterwards, and now had been on the road for two hours. The journey had been silent, the only sound being the low rumblings of the radio. I just couldn't force out the words to tell him what had happened.

"Tess?" He shot me a quick glance.

I just shook my head, tears pricking my eyes. I gritted my teeth, pleading with myself not to cry.

"Sweetie what happened? I can't just pretend that nothing happened, because I can tell something was wrong the minute I saw you back there. What's wrong?" He let his hand wander over, squeezing my closest hand. "You can talk to me Tess."

I involuntarily let out a small sob, Petey's hand squeezing my hand tighter. We remained silent for the next little while, my sobs the only sound in the car. Every so often Petey would mumble soothing words while rubbing small circles on my hand. Petey continued driving; hours seemed to pass without either of us speaking. At one point I could feel my eyes drooping, drifting off to sleep.

The next thing I remembered was being shaken awake by Petey, who informed me we had arrived in Chicago. I just nodded and followed him into the hotel, checking into our hotel room before crashing for the night. As soon as we entered the room I went for the far bed, flopping down onto it. Petey called my name a few times, but I ignored him and pretended to be asleep. I knew he could tell I was lying, but he thankfully didn't bother me for the rest of the night.

I woke up later that afternoon, the clock reading 1pm by the time I rolled myself onto my back. I shot a glance over at the other bed and could see it empty. I raised my head, gazing around the room, but couldn't spot him anywhere. I let my head fall back down onto the pillow however, letting my eyes close. I didn't want to leave the bed. I didn't want to enter back into the real world. I was completely set to just lie here for the rest of my life and never leave. But I couldn't. I had to leave eventually, not willing to just skip out on the ROH show. Why couldn't things just be easier? Why couldn't things for once just go right?

"Wakey Wakey Little M."

I groaned at the annoying voice of Jay Briscoe. Whoever gave him the key to the room was going to get killed.

"Little M, wake up."

"Go the fuck away." I grumbled, rolling back over onto my side, my back to the man.

He began poking me in the back, trying to get my attention. I swatted at his pestering hand, annoyed already with him. I loved the man dearly, he was like a brother to me, but I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Come on Little M, time to wake up." He began tickling my side.

I swiftly kicked my leg back, connecting with his leg. I raised the kick a touch higher the second time around, aiming from his crotch. Jay must have caught on as he grabbed my ankle and yanked me down. I grunted as he moved around the bed and began yanking me further and further down the bed. I opened my eyes and glared at the man just as he was about to pull me off the bed.

"Don't you dare!" I warned.

He just smirked down at me as he gave one last yank, causing me to drop to the ground. I moaned as my back hit the ground.

"I hate you." I slapped at his leg, rubbing my now sore back.

"I love you too." He snickered, holding out a hand for me to take. "Come on you big baby, get up."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I took his hand and let him drag me to my feet. Once I was standing steadily, I slapped him over his head, nudging him as I headed towards the bathroom.

"Nah uh, no time for that." He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. "We have a lunch date with the guys."

"Aw, are you finally turning gay?"

"Funny little M." he rolled his eyes. "You need to get dressed now."

"I don't want to." I shook my head.

"Well you have no choice in the matter little M. Either you do it, or I'll do it."

I shot him a look and could tell that he was being serious. I sighed but nodded, pointing at him to leave the room. He refused however, and instead just laid his hands over his eyes, telling me to hurry up. I snorted but grabbed a pair of clothes from my suit case and hurriedly got dressed. I knew Jay wouldn't peak though. No matter how much of a redneck act he put on, he was a softie at heart.

"Alright I'm decent." I called to him as I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. "Who's all going?"

"The usual gang." Jay let his hands drop to his side. "Mark, Daiz, Roddy, Austin…"

"Ick, I don't want to be around that bum hole." My expression hardened, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's Austin, you know how he gets." Jay shrugged. "You don't have to talk with the guy. But you know…if you do wanna talk, we're all here."

I sighed as shot him a look. "Petey told you all didn't he?"

"It's not like he had much to tell, just that you were upset about something." Jay took a step towards me. "Everything okay Little M?"

"Fine, everything's just fine." I walked passed him quickly. "Let's just go."

I opened the door and frowned when I saw Petey and Roderick snapping back from the door, looks of innocence crossing their faces.

"Don't even try those looks with me, I know you were listening. I'm not talking." I shot them both pointed looks before passing them and heading towards the elevator.

I pressed the button repeatedly, growing impatient rather quickly. An arm slipped around my waist, rubbing my side softly. I glanced up and saw Roderick standing there with a small smile on his face. I just sighed and looked away as the doors opened. We stepped in and silence fell over us. I fidgeted with my hands as I kept my gaze on my feet. I could tell the three men wanted to say something, to get me to talk. There was no doubt Petey had told everyone that he could that something was wrong with me. I appreciated them all caring, but I just needed time.

"Tess…"

"I don't want to talk." I muttered to Roderick.

"You can't just keep these things bottled up sweetie."

"I don't want to talk Roderick." I gave him a brief glare before moving my glare to the ceiling.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but thankfully the doors slid opened and revealed the busy hotel lobby. I quickly hurried from the small elevator and out into the brightly lit lobby. I glanced around at everyone before spotting Daizee off to the side chatting with Austin. Feeling the need to be around someone sane and who wouldn't push me into talking, I headed over and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the exit.

"Whoa, hey T, what's up?" She greeted cheerfully. "Where's the fire?"

"I need to get away from everyone." I sighed heavily once we were outside of the stuffy hotel. I turned towards her, running a hand through my dark hair. "It feels like everyone is suffocating me.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" she questioned casually.

I groaned. "Did Petey tell the entire world?"

"I'm sure not the entire world, just most of it." She teased before growing serious, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Look I know what it's like with these guys, happened to me the time me and my last serious boyfriend broke off. I'm not going to ask you what happened, but just know that I am here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks D." I shot her a weak smile.

"No problem, what are friends for?" She grinned, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, I've got a car this time, how about the girls head over to lunch in my car, get away from the crazy boys."

"Sounds good."

* * *

I wanted to stab myself in the eye with the fork. And then stab each of the men around me. Repeatedly. In their manliest area. With two forks.

They were all driving me insane. While no one asked the daunting question of what was wrong, I could tell they were all wondering. Especially by those pitying looks they would send my way every five seconds. I tried ignoring them at first, but it was getting to a point where I was stabbing my fork into the fries on my plate, imagining it was a certain body part on each of them.

"Want some fresh air?" a voice broke my violent thoughts.

I looked up and saw Petey gazing at me, nodding towards the door. I nodded as I pushed myself away from the table. Petey excused us, giving them all some excuse, before leading me out of the small diner we were eating in. I let out a long sigh once we reached the warm summer air, closing my eyes for a moment as the breeze washed over me.

"Over here." Petey laid a hand on my elbow and directed me to the side of the diner, away from the view of others. "Better?"

I nodded as I opened my eyes and stared at the brown haired man. "Thanks."

"I saw the way you were stabbing those fries. I was beginning to fear for our lives." He shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.

I let out a small chuckle as I leaned against the brick wall. "I know you all want to know what happened but I…"

"Its fine, I get it." He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. "You just want to forget about it and have a half decent weekend. After everything lately, I'd say you deserved a fun day. The guys are just worried about you is all."

"I know, and I appreciate everyone caring so much, I just need some breathing room."

"All you need to do is tell us that and we'll back off." He pointed out.

"I just don't want to seem like I'm pushing you all away." I admitted, my cheeks growing pink. "You guys are like my extended family; I don't want to lose another part of that family."

"Like with Terry and them?" he guessed.

I grew silent as I nodded and looked down at my feet. Petey frowned as he lifted my chin up.

"It has to do with them, doesn't it?" he asked softly.

I nodded, my eyes watering.

"Can I be honest?" he asked. I nodded, wanting him to continue. "I already know what happened."

My nose crinkled in confusion. "How?"

"Tyson. I caught him right before he went out for his match and he told me. I guess he was eavesdropping or whatever. He seemed worried and told me what happened." He cocked his head to the side. "You do know that what Terry said is a lie right?"

I let my eyes wander. "He's right."

"No he's not T. He's an idiot if he thinks you abandoned them. You wanted to be happy; you wanted to take a step back from TNA. You never abandoned them. You would just be working in different companies." He raised his hand up, cupping my cheek and wiping away a tear that slid down my cheek. "You did nothing wrong."

"I abandoned them." I voice quivered.

"No you didn't Tess." Petey grew closer. "You didn't abandon anyone. If he can't see that, then he's an idiot. He's not a true friend. Don't feel guilty just because you wanted to be happy. No one can ever take that away from you."

"But…"

"No buts Tess." He kissed my forehead before letting his forehead lightly touch mine. "Don't think for a minute that you did anything wrong. You can't apologize for wanting to be happy."

My bottom lip trembled as I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks uncontrollably. Petey wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I went to latch onto him, to just let all my emotions go. But before I could, Petey's face grew closer. Before I even know what was going on, his lips were crashing down on mine as my body was pressed into the wall.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG OMG OMG!!!! thats all i can say...except for the fact that I'm exhausted from biking up to the store with my stupid back pack that didn't want to cooperate on the way back...evil...however its such a nice day that i feel in the mood to write, so expect more soon!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

My mind was traveling a mile a minute as one of Petey's hands ran up my back, jostling me back to reality. I pushed at his chest, trying to force him back. Petey however wouldn't budge as he kept pressure firmly on my lips.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

That made Petey move rather quickly. He sprang back, his eyes widening as his head shot to the side. I looked over and the color drained from my face as I saw Roderick standing there, his arms crossed and a pissed off expression on his face. I quickly wiped my lips furiously as if trying to go back in time and change what had just happened. I felt guilty and ashamed, even though I did desperately try to get Petey to stop.

"Alex is your best friend Petey." Roderick's voice was low, his tone sounding fierce as he took a step forward. I had never seen him so angry before in my life, and I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to witness him this angry ever again. "Your _best _friend!"

"Shit, shit, shit." Petey mumbled repeatedly, hitting the palm of his hand into his forehead. "I didn't mean…"

"And you, Alex loves you." Roderick rounded on me, his anger growing.

"Roddy…"

"I don't know what the fuck is going on with you Tess, but you can't just go around doing whatever the fuck you want, like hurting Alex."

"Roddy…"

"It's not her fault." Petey interrupted. "She tried to push me away. I got carried away. I don't know what I was thinking. Don't blame her though, she did nothing wrong."

Roderick shot him a dark look. Petey dropped his gaze to the ground as Roderick looked back down at me, his face softening however.

"Tess go back inside, I need to have a little chat with Petey."

"Roderick please don't tell Alex. I didn't…"

"You didn't do anything wrong apparently." Roderick ran a hand down his face. "You should tell Alex, but I won't."

"Thank you." I whispered as I shot Petey the quickest glance. His eyes pleaded with me, but I just shook my head as I turned swiftly and hurried back around the building and into the restaurant.

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking Petey?" Roderick turned towards the shorter man, his fist clenched. "She's with Alex. They're in love."

"I wasn't thinking." Petey bit his lip.

"Clearly." Roderick rolled his eyes. "How could you seriously justify kissing her? And now of all times!"

Petey bowed his head. He was an idiot. He let his sudden emotions get the better of him and acted without thinking. He couldn't deny that he didn't still have lingering feelings for the woman. He had since back in TNA. He had tried to forget about them, Alex being one of his best friends. He could see Tess and Alex were happy, but he couldn't help but be jealous. He was always just the friend, never anything more. Petey knew he shouldn't have done what he did, he regretted it, but he refused to apologize. The tingling feeling on his lips gave him a reason to not want to apologize for what he had done. Kissing her was everything Petey imagined it would be. Even though she pushed him away, there was the quickest second where she returned the kiss.

"You need to back off from her for awhile Petey."

Petey's head snapped up. "No."

"Yes Petey, you clearly can't be around her. I can see that you like her, I'm not an idiot. But she and Alex are happy, and after all the shit that's happened over the last few years, they deserve to be happy. If you really care about Tess, then you would just leave her alone." Roderick gave him a pointed look. "And if you don't, then I won't hesitate to kick your ass. She's like a sister to me; Alex is a brother to me. I won't let you ruin what they have."

Petey gritted his teeth as he watched the man turn and stomp away from him. Petey kicked at the wall angrily, his fists clenching tightly. Hitting the wall with his fist, he failed to notice the dark figure that had just witnessed the entire incident.

* * *

I felt distracted as I pulled on my ring attire later that night. Roderick had followed me back into the restaurant moments after me, saying it was time to go. I had no idea where Petey was as Roderick led me to his car and we hurried out of the parking lot. We arrived to the location of tonight's show shortly afterwards and I had avoided everyone like the plague. Sara and Daizee tried to get what was wrong out of me, but I just remained quiet and didn't speak a word. I just didn't know what to do. I never expected Petey to kiss me. The last time that occurred it was back when he was an asshole. I thought we had grown a close friendship over the past two years. But I suppose somewhere along the line that changed for Petey.

I let out a sigh as my head fell into my hands. Sara and Daizee had left moments ago, giving me some space. I desperately just needed everything to stop. Time could just freeze right now and I'd be happy. I needed to wrap my mind around everything that was happening.

I jumped when my phone began ringing. I wanted to just let it go to voicemail, not wanting to talk with anyone at the moment. But when I checked who was calling and saw that it was Alex, I was caught between wanting to talk to him and wanting to avoid him. I knew I had to tell him what happened with Petey; I was just scared that he would blame me, like Roderick had at first. I loved Alex, more than anything. I wouldn't cheat on him in any shape or form. What happened with Petey was a mistake and I had pushed him away. I didn't do anything wrong right?

Shaking my head, I clicked my phone on and put it to my ear. I didn't need to tell him about it at this exact moment. But I did need to hear his voice, I needed to hear his laugh, I needed him to make everything better.

"Hi." I greeted softly.

"Hey babe!" His voice was cheerful, which only made things worse. "Feels like we haven't talked in ever."

"It has been ever. What time is it over there?"

"Mid morning." Alex answered. "You have a show about to start dontcha?

"Yep, we're in Chicago." I sat back, allowing myself to get lost in his voice. "I've missed you Lex."

"I've missed you too babe." His voice softened. "I can't wait to get back and see you. We both need to really cut out these long trips."

"You're having fun though right?"

"Tons. Chris and I are tearing up the tag team division out here." I could hear the smile in his tone, putting a smile on my own face. That's all that mattered to me. We may not have been able to be around one another, but as long as he was happy, I was happy.

"I'm happy for you." I closed my eyes, my body easing the longer I talked to him.

"How's everything going over there? Anything happen?"

I thought for a brief moment of telling him about the incident at FIP and what happened with Petey. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't burst the happy bubble he was in. When he was back home we could sit down and talk. That would be the best way to go about it, right?

"Everything's been fine. Pretty boring." I lied.

"Petey keeping you in line." He teased.

A lump formed in my throat as he brought up Petey's name. "Yeah, yeah he is."

"Are you sure everything is okay? You sound…not okay." He sounded concerned.

"Just miss you is all." I lied again. When did I start lying to Alex of all people?

"Just a few more weeks then I'll be back." He promised. "Chris says hi by the way, and that he misses you."

"Tell Sabin I hate him and don't miss him."

I chuckled slightly as I could hear Alex yell what I had just said.

"Chris says he's now going to go jump off the balcony."

"Sweet, video tape it."

"Will do!"

I shook my head, a smile playing on my lips. I was still amazed that he could put a smile on my face even when everything seemed to be crashing down around me.

"I should probably go; we have to hit the gym. Good luck tonight alright, kick some ass for me."

"I will. Be careful Lex."

"Always am babe. I love you. I'll be there soon, don't worry T." he assured me.

The smile fell from my face as a tear slid down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, not wanting to show any evidence that I was upset. Even thousands of miles away, Alex could still see right through my acts.

"I love you too." I inhaled sharply, trying to keep my emotions at bay. I didn't want to get off the phone; I needed him to get me through this. I needed him to make everything okay; I needed him to just take all the pain away.

* * *

**A/N:** awwww poor Tess...stupid Petey...but hm...it will be interesting what he does now...and who in the world was the figure watching everything go down? intriguing indeed!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"You don't have to be here to do this you know." Roderick whispered into my ear.

I shook my head as we stood outside the Impact Zone, waiting for our cue to interrupt the Mafia. It was Thursday and nothing seemed to be getting any easier. Petey had tried calling me countless times since Saturday, and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore them. Roderick had forced me to stay with him and Austin in Philadelphia after the Chicago show, not comfortable with me going back to Windsor with Petey. While Austin was still annoying the hell out of me, I would much rather deal with him than have to deal with Petey right now. I still had no idea what I was going to do about it, and unfortunately, I had no time to think about it.

"You sure, because we can do this without you." He offered.

"I'm fine Roddy, I need to do this." I laid a hand on his arm. "Stop asking okay, you're becoming as annoying as Austin now."

"I can hear you, you know." Austin grumbled.

I stifled a laugh as I stuck my tongue out at him. I glanced around, gazing at the others that were with us. Jay and Mark were chatting, going over strategy while Kevin and Generico goofed off, rounding off our team. As the back door we were waiting at opened, we all jumped in alert.

"You're clear to go." Chris Daniels popped his head out. "Should I be prepared to save your asses?"

"Hey, we're the ones doing the ass saving." I nudged him back, following him through the door. "How have you been Chris?"

"Decent, how about you? Been keeping yourself out of trouble?"

I frowned slightly. "Trouble seems to find me."

"So nothing new then." He smirked.

"Yeah yeah, I have a curse with trouble, shush you."

Chris laughed as he ruffled my hair. "By the way, could we talk after the show? You know after you cause destruction."

"Sure, what about?"

"Just stuff. I have to leave you guys here. Good luck out there." Chris waved at everyone before heading off down another hallway.

I inhaled sharply as I glanced around at everyone. "Everyone know what's going down?"

"We've gone over it a million times Tess." Kevin rolled his eyes.

I slapped him over the head. "I just want to make sure…"

"We've got it all under control." Jay assured her. "You just do your thing and we'll do ours."

I nodded before turning to where the audience was. With the security guards distracted thanks to Chris, we were able to sneak into the crowd and blend in. I pulled my baseball cap down on my head, trying to shield part of my face from view. I caught Roderick's eye as he moved up beside me, laying a hand on my back.

"You ready?" he asked softly.

"I'm in the mood to really kick someone's ass Roddy, so yes, I'm ready." I shot him a look.

He nodded, knowing what I meant. He patted my back before we inched towards the barricade. Inside the ring were Kurt Angle and Scott Steiner taking on AJ Styles and Sting. I was a bit hesitant at first in wanting to go through with the plan when I found out the match would be against AJ. I still wasn't over what he had done to me. It was too big to even think about forgiving and forgetting. But I knew this was for a cause, and in the long run, saving his ass would help TNA. So I bit back my pride and waited for the perfect moment. Knowing Angle's posse would interfere, we were ready to pounce at any moment. The match, as predicted, began losing its clean nature and turned into Angle's usual dirty tactics. Booker T wandered down the ramp, a chair in hand. I gripped the barricade, preparing myself. As Booker T slid in the chair to Steiner while Angle distracted the ref, Roderick moved as if he was going to go over the barricade. I stopped him however, watching out the corner of my eye as Steiner wheeled the chair back and hit AJ straight over the head. I couldn't help the small ounce of glee that spread through me at seeing that.

"Get over the past for two seconds T; we have a job to do." Roderick whispered.

I nodded, signaling to everyone it was time to shine. Seeing the rest of the Mafia heading down to the ring to beat down on the now bleeding AJ and fallen Sting, we knew it was time to stop what was happening before us. Jay and Mark hopped over the barricade to the left of Roderick and I while Kevin and Generico came from the right. The crowd erupted into cheers as both sets of teams took out Booker T and Kevin Nash respectively. Angle furiously yelled at Steiner to do something, pushing him out of the ring. Austin pounced at that exact moment, attacking Steiner before he could do a thing. Angle was stomping around the ring in a tantrum, not believing his eyes. I smirked as I nodded at Roderick and we hopped over the barricade.

Roderick slid into the ring before me, following Angle's back with his eyes. Once Angle realized he wasn't alone, he turned and was immediately given a bone breaking back breaker. My smirk widened as I entered the ring, looking around at the chaos. I frowned slightly when I realized there was a member of the Mafia missing, Samoa Joe. I glanced around, making sure I hadn't missed him anywhere, but no, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I kept that in mind as I called for a mic and brought it to my lips.

"You know, it's not very nice coming into someone else's show and attacking poor innocent people." I smirked "So I mean, it's only fair for us to come pay you a visit and to remind you, Angle, that you're a piece of shit, and we're ten times the wrestlers you and little gay posse will ever be."

The audience cheered loudly as I paused to look around with a smirk. I glanced over at where Roderick was taking care of Angle. My heart skipped a beat however as out the corner of my eye I could see Joe rushing down the ramp. Jay and Mark stopped what they were doing and went to attack him. Joe, already seeing it coming, was prepared and took the two out. Booker T, regaining some strength, threw Jay into the barricade. I winced and watched helplessly as Nash pushed Generico to the ground as Joe came over and blindsided Kevin. I caught Austin's attention as he continued to kick at what appeared to be an unconscious Steiner, pointing over to where Joe was. He nodded and jogged over to help. He was able to get in some offence, but with the help of Nash and Booker, Austin was given a swift boot to the face, knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, catching Roderick's attention.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him back off of Angle. This had gone completely off plan and it was time to go, or at least try to leave without getting killed. Roderick motioned me towards the ropes and I obliged quickly. I turned, about to leave, when I heard a sickening sound of a steel chair. I closed my eyes tightly as I heard a body falling to the mat. I knew deep down inside that it was Roddy, and that tore me apart. I wasn't sure if it was Angle or Joe behind me, but I could hear them waiting for me to turn around. I thought of the possibility of hurrying through the ropes, but I realized it was no use. Before I could turn around however, a hand grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked me down to the mat. I yelped as my body made contact with the mat, my hands flying to the back of my head. I stared up in horror as Joe stood above me, chair in hand with a cruel look crossing his ace. I tried inching backwards, but I only met the resistance of Roderick's unmoving body. My heart raced as I stared up at Joe, pleading him silently to not do what he was thinking of doing. I braced myself as Joe raised the chair, knowing what was coming. I was however surprised when a body came flying at Joe, knocking him and the chair to the ground.

My mouth gaped open as a bloody AJ tossed the chair from the ring before throwing Joe out after it. I glanced to the side and saw Sting kicking Angle from the ring while Chris, Jarrett, and Beer Money helped everyone on the outside. I turned back to AJ though when I saw him move towards me. I flinched and attempted to move away as he stopped before me. Our eyes connected, and I could see his face fall when I flinched away from him. I grabbed onto the bottom rope closest to me and slid out of the ring, pulling Roderick's body along with me. AJ and I never stopped staring at one another as I tried to keep Roderick upright. Chris came up from behind and took him from me, muttering something about following him to the back. I nodded as I backed towards the others, slowly turning around and breaking eye contact with AJ.

* * *

**A/N:** hm, AJ has re-entered the picture...because you know that won't cause anymore drama for poor Tess lol


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for being here?" I asked Chris worriedly as the trainers backstage checked over the guys.

"I'm sure. Jarrett talked with management, who's been trying to stop Mafia themselves, and have agreed to let you guys into TNA without having to sneak around." Chris assured. "Jarrett and Beer Money are outside keeping a watch out, so just relax Tess."

It was easier said than done. I was the only one who ended up not getting bruised or bloodied out there. Jay was holding a pack of ice to the back of his head while his brother nursed his shoulder as it got taped up. Kevin had a bloody nose and a black eye while Generico had just gotten his sore ankle taken care of. Austin had a bruise on his face, his eyes still glazed over from the large boot nearly knocking him unconscious. Roderick on the other hand looked the worse. A long cut travelled across his forehead and down the side of his face, blood dripping from the gash.

"Are you okay Roddy?" I asked him softly.

"I'm fine Tess." He assured, though wincing slightly.

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip.

He attempted a smile. "I'm okay sweetie, really I am. It's just a little scratch."

"Little scratch my ass. That's a huge cut Roddy!"

"I'll be fine." He took my hand, squeezing it softly. "Relax sweetie, I'll live."

I nodded but his assurance didn't easy my worry. Roderick must have noticed this as he squeezed my hand again, this time tighter. I let out a heavy sigh as Roderick raised his hand to my back, rubbing it softly. I almost laughed at how twisted this was. He was the one gushing blood and I was the one needing to be comforted

"Tess?"

I hadn't even realized the door to the room had opened until I heard that voice. My body tensed as Roderick's hand found mine once again. I couldn't believe AJ had the nerve to come in here and try and talk with me. After everything he put me through, did he really think he could just waltz in here and think he did nothing wrong?

"Tess?"

"Fuck off man." Austin growled as he stood from the chair he was sitting in. "She doesn't want to talk to you. Ever."

"I just wanted to see if she was okay." AJ mumbled.

"What do you care?" Austin stepped up to my side, his fists clenching.

It was nice to see that even though Austin and I were having our differences at the moment, he was still there for me when I needed him the most.

"I…"

"Just go the fuck away." Austin narrowed his eyes.

"Calm down Aries." Chris spoke up. "He just wants to get cleaned up."

"Whatever." Austin crossed his arms and continued to glare at AJ as he travelled to the side of the room to get checked out by one of the trainers.

"Tess can we talk for a minute?" Chris turned to me.

"Um…" I glanced over at Roderick, not wanting to leave his side.

"I'll be fine sweetie." He assured.

I nodded before turning to Chris. "Yeah sure."

He motioned me towards the door, leading me from the room. As we left, I noticed Jarrett and Beer Money lining both sides of the hallway, keeping a close eye on any passer buyers. Chris led me down the hallway a bit, turning the corner and opening a door to a locker room.

"We'll be safe in here." He stated, closing the door behind me.

I looked around and noticed it was the same locker room that was his years ago. I smiled slightly, remembering the memories this room held.

"Brings back some good times huh?" he chuckled, reading my mind. "Or not some good times considering the last time we were in here together."

"You mean when I broke up with you?" I smirked at him.

"It felt pretty mutual to me." He defended, a smirk of his own crossing his face.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it was more me breaking up with you." I teased.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." He snickered.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

He shifted nervously, a hand running over his bald head. "Look Tess, you're going to be around more often so I thought I should say something…"

"Something about what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"AJ…he's…he's sorry Tess."

My expression hardened. "He's sorry? Oh wow, that's great. I don't really give a crap. He should feel sorry. He should feel extremely sorry and even then it wouldn't be enough."

"It's been two years Tess, we've all changed." Chris sighed.

I crossed my arms. "He has a lot of changing to do. What are you two like the best of buddies now? Last time I checked you two hated each other."

"Like I said, we've all changed. It took awhile for all of us to forgive him, but we have. You should too Tess. He's not the same guy he was two years ago."

"I don't care."

"Tess…"

"No Chris, You may all think he's changed and whatever but I don't. You don't just change from being a backstabbing jackass. Do you remember what he did to me? He was my _best_ friend, my best friend Chris!"

"I get that Tess but…" he tried to reason.

"There's nothing that you can say that's going to make me forgive him." I shook my head, a frown settled on my face. "We should go back."

"Tess you should really think about giving him a second chance."

"I gave him a second chance remember Chris? He screwed that one up."

He sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with me. He just led me back to the trainer's room, where speak of the devil, AJ was wandering out of.

"I'll meet you at the car in a few." Chris told him.

AJ nodded as his gaze fell on me. I looked away quickly, pushing my way into the room. Before the door closed behind me, I could vaguely Chris advising AJ.

"Just give her some time, she'll come around eventually.

I muttered angrily to myself as I made my way to Roderick's side, where Austin was still standing in the same spot I had left him in.

"He's got another thing coming if he thinks you're just going to forgive him." Austin grumbled.

I just nodded as Roderick laid a hand on my shoulder as he stood.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Fine, you're the one who got hit in the head with a chair." I reminded.

"I've had worse." he shrugged. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Time to go get some alcohol." Jay grinned, tossing the bag of ice to the trainer.

"I think we should just head back to the hotel." Roderick shook his head.

"I could use a drink or two." I admitted. "Or five or six."

"And this is why you're my favorite girl." Jay snorted, throwing an arm around my shoulders and leading me out of the room. "Let's go get drunk T."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N: **I would just like to say how good it feels to not have anything to do atm. I just finished my last midterm, atm i don't have any group projects...i'm just completely free...well for less a month that is, then exams...but still...which means....lots more writing! and i have lots of ideas...thanks to that lovely dream i had last night...hehe...so very nice lol


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"Maybe you should slow down a bit." Roderick advised.

"I'm having fun Roddy, leave me alone." I grabbed my shot glass back from the man who had attempted to stop my drinking fest.

I wasn't sure how many drinks I've had by this point, nor did I care. After everything that's happened within the past two weeks, I desperately needed something to loosen me up and make me forget everything. That just so happened to be getting drunk.

"Come on Tess, I know a lot of shit has gone down lately, but drinking your problems away isn't the answer." He stopped the bartender from getting me another drink. "You've had enough tonight. Let's just go back to the hotel okay? It was a bad idea coming here."

"Let the girl live a little." Jay wandered over, beer bottle in hand. "And you need to let loose Roddy."

"I can let loose, but we just had one hell of an evening." Roderick defended. "Austin agrees with me right? Austin?"

We all looked around for Austin and I had to giggle when I saw him off dancing with some blonde girl. While Jay was distracted I stole his beer and drank the rest of it, making the redneck grumble.

"Tess…" Roderick looked on in disapproval as Jay ordered us another round.

"Roddy, please just let me have fun." I gave him my best puppy dog face, or at least, the best I could do while currently drunk.

"Yeah I'm not…" He was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

I made an attempt to try and grab my phone from my pocket but ended up dropping it on the ground. I shrugged and went back to my drink as Roderick sighed and reached down to pick it up.

"Tess' phone." Roderick shot a glare my way as he spoke on the phone. "Yeah your girlfriend is currently…"

"No!" I shouted suddenly.

Roderick raised an eyebrow as he stopped to stare at me.

"Don't!" I pleaded with him.

"Yeah, Tess is just…"

"Roooooodddddddyyyyyyyyy" I dragged out his name in a pleading tone.

"She's just busy right now. Yeah you might as well just call back tomorrow. Bye Alex." Roderick snapped my phone shut. "You really need to grow up Tess; I'm not always going to be here to cover for you. I don't think he'd care if you were drunk."

I pouted as he slammed the phone down onto the bar counter and stood from the stool, storming off towards the door.

"Roddy!" I tried to go after him but just stumbled over my own two feet.

"Whoa girl." Jay caught me, setting me back down on the bar stool. "No walking for you."

I continued to pout as I watched Roderick leave, not wanting him to be angry with me. But the moment the bartender set another drink down in front of me, all worry was wiped clean. I chugged the beer happily as Jay and I decided to see who could drink the most.

* * *

"Never playing a drinking game ever again." I moaned as I sat by the toilet late the next morning.

"Your own fault!" Roderick shouted from the adjoining room.

I grumbled as I cradled my head in my hands.

"Move, I need bathroom." Austin came stumbling into the room.

"No." I shook my head before groaning at the movement.

"Move!" he whined.

"No!" I whined back.

"It's like being around five year olds." Roderick muttered as he came stomping into the room, nudging Austin out of the way before holding out a hand to me. "Come on Tess, time to get up, you haven't thrown up in awhile."

"I don't want to." I refused.

He didn't seem too happy with me as he swiftly pulled me up by the arm. I staggered and he wrapped his arm under my legs and swept me up in his arms. He walked back into the other room and set me down on the bed as Austin slammed the bathroom door close, the sound of him vomiting getting muffled.

"Roddy?" I called to him as I curled up on the bed, my eyes beginning to droop slowly.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you mad at me?"

He never answered as he sat on the other bed, pulling out his phone and began fiddling with it.

"Roddy?"

"What Tess? I'm trying to do something here." He grunted.

I frowned as I dug my head into the pillow, letting my eyes close fully. I knew I went a little too overboard last night, only arriving back at the hotel room at 4 in the morning completely wasted. Austin had fallen onto the bed not occupied by a sleeping Roderick while I ended falling flat on my face on the carpet. Roderick had woken up and was forced to take care of me the rest of the night, something he didn't seem too happy about. I shouldn't have gotten as drunk as I did, and I was beginning to regret it. Sure half of it may have been because of the killer headache I had at the moment, but I also didn't like having Roderick furious with me. He was a brother to me, one of my closest friends. He was always there for me and I didn't want that to change just because I had one stupid night.

"Do you hate me Roddy?" I asked softly, opening my eyes slightly to stare at the man.

Roderick stopped what he was doing with his phone, letting it drop onto the bed. He turned his head towards me and I could see the disappointment in his eyes. That was worse than having him hate me. I could take him yelling at me, even when my head was pounding like it was. But I couldn't take having him be disappointed in me, that was just too hard.

"I just wish you didn't try and drink away your problems Tess. You're not a child; you know that's not the right way to go about things." He answered simply.

"I know." I looked down at the bed, my guilt growing by the second. "I'm sorry Roddy. I just got carried away."

"You know you can talk to me instead of getting wasted." He sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair. "Alex called me after he called your phone last night."

I snapped up. "What did you tell him?"

"He asked if everything was okay. I told him you were off getting drunk."

I cursed. "He's going to freak out now Roddy."

"I'm tired of lying for you every time he asks me if everything is okay." He picked his phone back up. "I love you like a sister Tess, but I'm not always going to be able to lie for you. You're going to have to tell him what's going on eventually. Sooner rather than later."

He stood and began towards the door, ignoring me when I called his name. As the door closed behind him, my face fell and I lied back on the bed. I knew he was right, I couldn't expect everyone to lie for me all the time. I would have to tell Alex everything eventually. I was just scared he would get upset. I promised I wouldn't get hurt, I promised I would stay out of trouble. That promise seemed to be breaking more and more every day.

* * *

"Do you think he still hates me?" I asked Austin as we sat in the airport that night, waiting for our flight out to California, PWG having a show this weekend.

"He doesn't hate you." Austin shook his head. "He's just pissed. He'll get over it."

"He's never pissed at me though. You're usually the one pissed at me." I pointed out.

"True." He shot me a look. "Look about a couple weeks ago, I didn't know I was the reason you wanted to start all of this. You know me, I'm an asshole sometimes."

"It's fine Austin." I shrugged.

"And the whole bullshit about telling Alex, I wouldn't do that. I know Alex would flip." He attempted a smile.

"So can we stop fighting now then?" I asked hopefully. "Because since Roddy is mad at me, I need someone around who I don't want to kill."

Austin laughed while wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, we're good babe. Let's just try and keep you out of trouble this weekend."

"Easier said than done Aussie, trouble has a way of finding me." I sighed.

"Well I promise you that this weekend will be different alright?" he held out his pinky. "Pinky swear."

I couldn't help but smile slightly while linking my pinky with his. "Thanks Aussie."

"No thanks necessary sweetie. Now let's go see where Roddy is, see if we can get the stick that's stuck up his ass out."

I chuckled as I nodded and let him grab my hand and pull me up to my feet. He wrapped his arm back around my shoulders as we wandered through the airport in search of the man in question.

* * *

**A/N:** So i rediscovered Phantom Of The Opera music on my computer...and Les Misérables...omg i forgot how much i loved the music from both of those! its giving me some extra inspiration :) well at least poor Tess made up with Austin...she just has Roderick annoyed with her...it never ends does it?


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

I watched Roderick move around the house, his gaze avoiding me. I frowned as he settled at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. We had arrived back in Philadelphia where Austin and Roderick lived nearly a week ago now and Roderick was still pissed at me. I tried countless of times to talk with him, to try and bury the hatchet. But nothing seemed to be working. I get that he was annoyed with me back in Florida, but wasn't this getting a little carried away? Yes I was an idiot and got drunk; I definitely think I've paid the price for it by now.

"Roddy?" I called his name softly, pushing myself away from the kitchen counter. "Can you please stop hating me now? I know I was stupid and I can't have you lying for me all the time. Please stop hating me, I want my Roddy back."

He didn't even glance up from his cereal. He just kept munching away as if I hadn't even said anything. My face fell as I tried to think up something else to try and get him to forgive me. I was beginning to run out of options though. I've tried to talking to him, I've tried apologizing, and I've tried being my usual wacky self to get him to smile. But nothing was working. I was becoming to get worried that he would forever hate me.

I sighed, not knowing what else to do. I walked past the table and into the living room where I last left my laptop. Plopping down onto the couch, I picked the computer up and laid it on my lap. I could see Roderick out the corner of m eye stand up and leave the kitchen after dropping his bowl into the sink. He wandered back upstairs, leaving me alone and in a sulking mood. Needing something to distract me, I began surfing the web. I checked the usual social networking sites, checking out what was going on in the lives of normal people. Getting bored quickly, I flipped over to the dirt sheets. I know I probably shouldn't read them, half of the rumors being lies. But it was always amusing to see what crazy white lies were being spread around about the majority of my friends and family.

I laughed at some of the stories of drunken tweets and 'he said, she said' moments. However, I was anything but laughing when I saw one of the stories in big bold letters. The color drained from my face when I clicked the link, wanting to know more. My laptop nearly dropped to the ground as I jumped up and away from the computer. My heart was racing as my eyed widened. I stared back at the laptop that was just barely resting on the coffee table.

_Youngest McMahon Cheating on TNA X-Division Wrestler?_

_The youngest member of the McMahon family, Tess McMahon, has confirmed multiple times on social networking sites that she is dating TNA X-Division Wrestler, Alex Shelley. However, an anonymous tip has informed us that McMahon has been playing the field while Shelley is away on a month long Japan tour. Reports have concluded that McMahon has been seen with former TNA X-Division Wrestler Petey Williams. Pictures below show that the two have indeed been having relations with one another. It's also being reported by another anonymous tip that McMahon and Williams have been seen getting a motel room together._

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." I repeated over and over again as I began hyperventilating. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

"What are we 'oh my god'-ing?" Austin asked from behind me as he entered the room.

I could only point at the laptop, my whole body shaking. Austin raised an eyebrow as he walked past me and glanced down at the screen. His eyes went wide as saucers as he read the article. He shot up, giving me a surprised look.

"I didn't I swear!" I immediately blurted out.

He didn't say a word as he sat on the couch and clicked around, most likely trying to view the pictures. I hadn't been brave enough to do so myself, so I inched closer to Austin' side, gazing down at the computer. My heart felt like it was going to spring from my chest with how fast it was beating as I watched on in horror. The pictures were of Petey and me by the restaurant in Chicago when he had kissed me. There was no denying what happened there, no way to get around this.

"What the fuck!" Austin jumped up from the couch. "You and Petey…Tess!"

"He kissed me, I pushed him away. I swear Austin, that's it!" I pleaded with him.

"It doesn't look like you were pushing him away to me." He pointed at the pictures accusingly.

"I did though, I promise you Austin I did." I laid a hand on his arm but he pushed it away quickly.

"I can't believe you would actually cheat on Alex like this." He shook his head. "Who does that Tess?"

"Austin I didn't!" Tears were pricking my eyes as I begged him to listen. "Please just believe me Austin. Nothing happened. I pushed him away!"

"What's going on?"

I twisted around as Roderick came down the stairs, a confused look on his face.

"Roderick tell him I pushed Petey away, please tell him." The tears slipped down my cheeks as I shook even harder.

"What's going on?" he asked again, looking between Austin and I.

"She and Williams kissed. And went to a god damn motel together!" Austin exclaimed.

"I didn't Austin I swear!" I shook my head wildly.

"Whoa, wait." Roderick held up a hand. "Petey kissed her Austin, she pushed him away."

"Wait you knew about that?" Austin pulled a disgusted face. "You know she's been cheating on Alex?"

"It was one kiss and she did push him away." Roderick shrugged. "I already had a talk with Petey about it. Why do you think she's been staying here since Chicago?"

"Did you actually see her push him away?" Austin crossed his arms.

"Well…technically no." Roderick frowned. "But…"

"Well then how do you know she did!"

"I did Austin I did!" I began panicking.

"Did you see her push him away Roderick?" Austin questioned.

"No." He answered simply, shooting me a glance.

I sent him a pleading look. He had to believe me, he just had to!

"Please Roddy, I wouldn't lie about this."

"You've lied about how much shit lately?" Austin accused. "How do we know you're not lying about this?"

"I'm not. I love Alex. I wouldn't cheat on him. You have to believe me. Please just believe me." The tears were streaming down my face by now.

A hand ran down Roderick's face, looking as if was thinking. I prayed to god he believed me. If he didn't than no one would.

"She pushed him away Austin." Roderick finally stated, giving me a small nod.

I sighed out of relief. Austin may be more stubborn, but Roderick could sway him, he could try and get through to him.

"You actually believe this shit Roderick?" Austin threw up his arms. "She's clearly lying. There's picture proof."

"So someone took a picture right when it happened, it doesn't mean she didn't push him away." Roderick defended.

"What about her going to a motel with him!"

"Probably some made up story Austin. When did you start believing the shit that people put on those things?"

"Well when it's about my best friend…" Austin narrowed his eyes.

"Austin I didn't…"

"Bullshit Tess!" Austin roared.

"Austin just calm down man." Roderick took a step forward. "She didn't do anything. This is probably just the Mafia trying to get back at her. She's your best friend, shouldn't you trust her?"

"Would you really trust someone like her?"

"Austin please, I didn't do anything." I begged him softly.

"I'm through with your shit Tess. I'm out of here." Austin tore pass us, ripping the door open as he left the house.

I jumped as the door slammed closed, letting out a small sob. Roderick stepped up to me, wrapping his arms around my shaking form.

"Shh sweetie, it'll be alright. He'll cool down." He whispered in my ear.

"What if he doesn't? What if no one else believes me?"

"We'll make them believe you." He assured, rubbing my back. "I know you did nothing wrong sweetie. We'll get it figured out, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** well shit has officially hit the fan. this doesn't seem like its going to end well. btw, is it just me or does spring/summer weather rock? it was so nice to just be able to go for a bike ride up for food this evening. i love sunny spring days!


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Everything had gone wrong. I got phone call after phone call from everyone I knew, asking if it were true. Austin must have talked to half of them, because the majority of my friends believed every word they read. I tried to get them to believe me, but it seemed like there was no use. There was nothing I could say that would make them believe me. The only ones that did were those friends from the WWE. I was thankful for them, but I knew the important ones at the moment were those I saw all the time. How was I supposed to go to work, do this stupid war with TNA, if most of them hated me because of a rumor that wasn't even true?

Austin had left Philadelphia the night everything happened. But of course, not before yelling at me almost the entire night. I ended up in tears and Roderick had to comfort me until I cried myself to sleep. Since then, everything's just gotten worse. It came to a point where I decided on just going home to Connecticut until Alex came home the following weekend. Roderick didn't want me to go, but I knew I just needed my family right now. Despite my father probably being annoyed with me that I was involved with everything, I knew they would be there for me no matter what. They proved that to me two years ago.

I arrived in Stamford early Saturday morning to find my brother waiting for me at the airport. I made my way over to him, pushing through the crowd to reach my brother.

"Hey sweetie." He pulled me into an immediate hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you Shane." I mumbled into his chest; already I felt that sense of comfort.

"I bet." He pulled back. "You've gone to hell and back lately. Do you just seek out ways to get into trouble?"

"Yes Shane, I seek out ways to have people think I'm cheating on the guy I'm madly in love with." I replied sarcastically with a frown. "You don't believe that do you?"

"Of course not." He shook his head, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he led me over to baggage claim. "You're my sister. I believe what you say, not some stupid dirt sheet. You would never do that, considering you've had that happen to yourself in the past."

"Exactly! How come no one else believes that?"

"They're idiots."

"You're telling me." I sighed. "So how's my favorite nephew?"

"He's good. He's been asking about his favorite aunt."

I smiled slightly. "Can I tell Steph that?"

He chuckled. "Better not, she seems to think she's the favorite aunt."

"She seems she's the best kid too. I'm going with me to be honest."

"You're the most controversial, not the best." He nudged me.

"Shh, not nice." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Shane ruffled my hair as he caught sight of my bag and grabbed it. He kept an arm around me as we shuffled out of the airport and over to what appeared to be a limo. I stopped dead in my tracks as I slapped Shane over the head.

"Really? A limo? Really?"

"It was dad's idea." He shrugged. "Don't look at me; I was going to pick you up in a normal car."

"Dad is mental sometimes." I shook my head, heading over to the limo and getting in.

Shane slid in next to me as the limo driver put the bag in the trunk and got into the driver's seat. Shane and I caught up as the car left the airport and travelled towards home. I hadn't even been here for more than ten minutes and I already felt better. There was just something about coming home that made things seem alright. I knew next weekend when Alex got back everything was going to turn into a mess, but at the moment, I didn't need to worry about anything. Or at least worry less.

The minute the limo pulled into the horseshoe driveway, my father came barreling out of the front door. I pushed Shane from the limo, causing him to grumble a few choice words. I chose to ignore him as I left the limo and right into my father's arms.

"I'm still angry over you hanging up on me Tess." He stated, though a smile was on his face. "You need to come home more."

"Believe me dad, I'm beginning to regret ever getting mixed up into all that shit." I frowned as my father led us into the house.

"If you need me to do anything, you know I'm willing to send out an army to make sure you're not hurt."

"I know dad, but I really don't think this is a repeat of two years ago."

"I don't know about that, seems to look like its getting there."

I glanced up as Paul came walking into the main foyer from the kitchen.

"Oh what do you know, bum hole." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm older and wiser, kid." He ruffled my hair before pulling me into a hug. "How's my favorite sister-in-law."

"I'm your only sister-in-law."

"That does mean you're not my favorite!"

I rolled my eyes as I slapped his chest. "You're weird Paul."

"Takes one to know one."

"And you're also like five."

"Takes one to…"

"So how long do you plan on staying." My father interrupted us.

I stifled a laugh as I nudged Paul and followed my father into his office. I plopped down onto the leather couch that sat on one side, curling up as Paul sat beside me. My Father sat behind the desk and my brother leaned on the front of it.

"For a week. Alex and Chris come back from Japan next Sunday." I stated as I shuffled, leaning against Paul's side.

Paul wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Do you think they know?"

"Knowing Austin, he probably called them. Or someone has told them. Nothing stays quiet in the wrestling world, you all know that." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Have you tried calling him?" Shane asked.

I nodded. "Every hour it seems. He hasn't answered though. Either the time difference has it so I'm never calling at the right time, or he's ignoring my calls."

"I'm sure it's not the latter." Paul assured.

"I hope so. But I don't think that's the case." I frowned. "Alex is really understanding, but he's stubborn. If someone plants it in his head that this is true, he's not going to be easily swayed to think otherwise."

"You two will be able to figure it out."

"I want to think so but…" I trailed off, not wanting to voice my fear.

"I've talked with my lawyer, we can get the article and everything else related taken down." My father changed the topic.

"Won't that just make me seem guilty though?" I asked.

"Not necessarily." My father shook his head.

I began chewing on a finger nail. "I just don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out sweetie." Shane walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm.

"Why don't you tell us everything that happened, that way if we do decide to take accident we know we haven't missed anything." My father leaned forward in the chair.

I nodded and inhaled sharply. "Well Alex wanted me to stay with Petey in Windsor while they were in Japan. He was afraid that the Mafia would try something. We have both have the same bookings so it made sense. Some crap happened at the BCW show and I asked Petey if we could leave for Chicago that night. We got there, slept, and then went out to lunch with everyone. I needed some air so he went outside with me, and we were talking, and then he kissed me. I tried pushing him away and then Roderick came and Petey stopped."

"And nothing else has…"

"I never saw him after that. I avoided him at the show that night and then went to Philadelphia with Roderick and Austin." I answered.

My father pursed his lips as he thought over everything I said. I sat waiting anxiously between Shane and Paul, both taking my hands in theirs.

"You believe me right daddy?" I asked softly.

He nodded as he motioned me over. I stood from the couch and wandered over to the desk, leaning against it beside him.

"I'll always believe you sweetie. We'll get you through this. If I have to get my lawyers involved then I will. One way or another we'll figure this out."

My eyes watered as I leaned over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you daddy."

* * *

**A/N: **so i think i officially have a curse with computers. My desktop went and found out today the hard drive got completely wiped. my laptop isnt working properly so i have to get a new one. what are the odds that both hard drives would stop working within 2 weeks? thankfully my dad made the save, driving all the way to Windsor to get me a computer and to save some of my stuff on it. So i have a computer and soon a new laptop so writing shouldnt be backed up at all. I already have chapter 20 done and just needs to be posted...and let me just say...you're all going to flip and want to kill me!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

I bit my lip nervously as I stood outside the Detroit house. It was the moment of truth. I had waited until Monday morning, after Alex and Chris had arrived back home. I wanted to give them time to get settled back in the house before arriving. But there was no more waiting, it was now or never. I inhaled sharply before taking my key and slipping it into the door knob, unlocking the door. I pushed the door open and slowly stepped into the eerily silent house. My heart was racing as I closed the door behind me and glanced into the living room. Seeing it empty, I walked over to the kitchen. That too was empty, making me think the two were probably upstairs sleeping as it was still fairly early. I tossed my keys onto the kitchen counter as I walked out of the room and began upstairs. Seeing both of their doors closed, I assumed the two were asleep and decided to take a nap in my own room, feeling slightly home sick all of a sudden after being away for a month.

My mouth dropped open however as I walked into my room. All my clothes were thrown onto the ground, nothing in the closet or drawers. I looked around and saw that all of my belongings were in piles on the floor. Near the dresser, there was an array of glass from the obvious broken picture frame that was lying on the floor. I frowned as I bent to pick up the picture, seeing it was the one of Alex and I from a year ago when we were both booked on a show in Europe together. I was so confused. Had Alex or Chris done this? Or had someone broken into my room only?

"Get out."

I twisted around at the voice, seeing Alex standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, a glare on his face.

"Hi." I took a step forward.

"Get out." He growled.

"Alex..."

"I don't need to hear whatever you have to say. I don't want to listen to a cheating whore."

My heart nearly stopped as my face fell. "Alex I..."

"Just get out."

"It was a lie Alex, I didn't do anything. Petey kissed me and I pushed him away, but that's it."

His eyes flashed with anger. "Get the fuck out Tess."

"Maybe you should just calm down." I suggested.

"I don't need to fucking calm down; get the fuck out of my house."

"Alex come on; let's just talk about this..."

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a cheating lying whore." He walked into the room, grabbing me by the arm, and began pulling me out into the hallway.

"Alex you can't really be kicking me out."

"Yes I can." He pulled me down the stairs until we reached the front hallway. "I don't want to have to see you."

"But Alex..." I pleaded with him. "Nothing happened. We didn't sleep together. I swear to you. Ask Roderick!"

"He's probably just another one of your sex buddies." He ripped open the front door, shoving me outside of it.

"Alex that's crazy talk I would never..."

I never got to finish that sentence however, before the door got slammed shut in my face. I shouted at Alex, hoping this was all just some practical joke, or better yet, a very vivid nightmare. I pounded at the door, pleading with him to just listen to reason. He never answered; I was just left outside of the house, begging for him to believe me. I don't know how long I was doing so, but I began to feel exhausted and had to stop. I slid down the door, sobbing as I raised my knees to my chest. My worse fear occurred, Alex didn't believe me. And now he was kicking me out of the house with no possible way to fix this. I had no idea what to do. My family had assured me that Alex would be smart enough not to believe some stupid rumour. But they had been wrong. He, like almost everyone else, believed every word of it. I was practically friendless, without a boyfriend, and now currently homeless. Could anything else go wrong?

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I shot Jimmy Jacobs a grateful look. He was one of the few who actually believed me.

"No problem sweetie." He sat down next to me on the couch, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry about what went down with Alex."

I sighed, bowing my head. "I should have known he wouldn't have believed me."

"He should have. You love the guy; you would never cheat on him."

"Now if only the rest of the world would believe that."

"They will in time." Jimmy assured me with a small smile.

"What am I supposed to do now though? Everyone thinks I'm some lying cheating whore."

"You just go on with your life. You wrestle, you kick some ass, you do what you normally do. You have no reason to hide yourself away." Jimmy stated.

"I know but..."

"No buts babe." He squeezed my shoulders. "You did nothing wrong. Don't let them guilt you into thinking you committed a crime. You did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing."

"Now why can't everyone be as believing as you?" I sighed, leaning into his side.

"Don't worry about it T, they'll realize they were idiots eventually." He kissed my forehead. "Do you have anything planned this week?"

"We were supposed to go do something during Impact Thursday, but I don't know now." I shrugged. "Then ROH shows up in New York and Boston. Then back down for the TNA PPV, or not now. I don't know."

"Busy weekend." He mused. "Have you talked with Roddy lately?"

I shook my head. "Not since I went to my parents. I told him I needed a week away from everything. You were the first person I called after..."

Jimmy nodded as he slid his hand up and down my arm, trying to comfort me. "It'll get figured out Tess, I promise that it will."

"I hope so JJ." I looked up at him sadly. "I really do love Alex; I don't want to lose him. I don't know what I would do without him"

"I know you love him, we all know that. Eventually he'll realize that too."

"I really hope you're right." I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm just ready for this nightmare to be finished so I can wake up and have none of this happen. Why can't that just happen JJ?"

"Because unfortunately the world doesn't work that way."

"It should."

"I know babe, I know."

* * *

**A/N:** *ducks flying objects* yeah I'm that cruel lol queen of drama anyone?


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

I didn't end up going to Orlando with the others, and instead opted to watch what would happen on Jimmy's TV. Jimmy and I sat next to one another on the couch, his hand gripping mine as I winced at every hit. TNA had set up an official match between the Briscoes and Booker T and Steiner. While Jay and Mark had the edge with their chemistry, Steiner and Booker T almost destroyed them with strength alone. It was hard to watch at some points. Mark was trying to do a shooting star press on Booker who was on the mats outside of the ring. However he moved, causing Mark to crash right into the steel barricades. My entire body tensed as my eyes widened, not seeing Mark move. I remembered hearing the stories of when Mark had tried the same move years ago and ended up being taken to the hospital after not being able to move. He looked so lifeless that I wished I was there; purely just to make sure he was okay. Jay was easily distracted from checking on his brother, and never saw Nash coming down the ramp and attack him. The three of them continued to beat on the now bloodied Jay, only stopping when Angle entered the room and stopped them. He looked dead in the camera, and I felt like his eyes were boring into me as he spoke.

"Don't start something you can't finish McMahon." He spat, a smirk on his face. "You may have been too scared to come here tonight, but this Sunday, you're not going to be so lucky. I'm challenging you to a match…against the Beautiful People in a handicap match!"

I groaned as I sat back on the couch, letting my hands cover my face. "Seriously? I mean seriously?"

"I expect you to be here McMahon, or else I won't hesitate to take out more of your precious friends." He threatened.

"Well that's just great." I moaned, peeking through my fingers at Jimmy. "Because you know, my life couldn't get any harder; let's throw that into the mix."

"You know you're better than those three blonde idiots combined though." Jimmy pointed out.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. But I was hoping to avoid TNA for a few weeks. Now I'm going to be forced to be in the same building as Alex. That's just great."

"Maybe it'll be a good thing. You two can try actually talking."

"Yeah I don't see that happening." I sighed as I stood up. "I should get some sleep. Do you mind driving me to the airport tomorrow morning?"

"No problem." He nodded.

"Alright." I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything Jimmy. Don't know what I would have done if you were just like everyone else and didn't believe me."

"You'll always have me around." He promised.

I smiled down at him before heading towards the guest room in his apartment.

* * *

I kept my head bowed as I entered the community center ROH was for the night. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, from the wrestlers to the crew. They whispered as I passed, talking about what they believed to be true. I could feel the lump rise in my throat as I hurried through the halls, just wanting to find sanctuary in the women's locker room. I turned a corner, and groaned inwardly when I saw Austin talking loudly with Davey, Eddie, and Tyler. Davey looked up as he heard me, a torn look on his face. It was as if he wasn't sure whose side to be on. He gave me a small shrug before looking back at Austin. I sighed and attempted to just walk pass them, but was stopped by Austin turning around and catching sight of me.

"Well well well if it isn't the cheating whore."

My heart broke to hear the cruel tone in his voice. He had been like a brother to me, he was one of my best friends, and now he acted as if I was the most horrible person on earth. It was hard to bear.

"Oh leave her the hell alone." A voice grunted.

I looked over to see the usually bubbly Daizee storming down the hallway, a fierce look in her eyes. She stepped right up into Austin's face, her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"You're such an asshole. How you or anyone," she shot the other three, as well as the others in the hallway, a dark look. "Could believe that bullshit is beyond me. She's our best friend, she wouldn't do that. This is exactly what the Mafia wants, us to start turning on each other. You're just falling into their trap. Keep it up and maybe one day you'll be walking in her shoes Austin."

She spun around on her heel as she grabbed my arm and began tugging me down the hallway. I smiled ever so slightly at the blonde, appreciating her words. As we arrived at the women's locker room, she pulled me in and growled loudly, kicking at the now closed door.

"What assholes." She fumed before turning her attention on me, her expression softening. "Oh Tess, I'm so sorry. I can't believe all of this, all of them. You don't deserve any of this."

I couldn't help the tear that slipped down my cheek. She pulled me into a hug as I quickly wiped it away. We didn't have a chance to say another word before the door to the room was being torn open, revealing a very worried looking Roderick.

"Bryan just told me you came in here." Roderick closed the door behind him as he walked over to us.

Daizee let me go as I latched onto Roderick, crying into his chest as he held me tightly.

"Shh sweetie, it's going to be alright." He whispered softly into my ear.

I shook my head as I looked up at him through my blurred vision. "It's not going to be okay. Alex…he…"

I couldn't finish the sentence, my words getting caught in my throat. Roderick just held me tighter as he began rubbing my back soothingly.

"He didn't believe you, did he?"

I shook my head into his chest, giving him the answer.

"Oh no." Daizee gasped. "But how could he not believe you!"

"Austin probably." Roderick answered angrily. "He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. He probably put it in Alex' head that Tess cheated."

"I can't believe that." Daizee shook her head as Roderick put me at arm's length.

"I swear, I will kick his ass if I need to to make sure it gets through that thick head of his." He promised.

I sniffed as I tried to wipe the tears away. "It's no use Roddy, he hates me."

"He doesn't…"

"He does, and now I'm going to have to see him Sunday. How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Sunday?" Roderick questioned.

"Didn't you see what happened on Impact?"

Roderick shook his head. "No, I decided not to watch it. All I know is that Mark and Jay got banged up pretty badly."

"Angle challenged me to a match against the Beautiful People at the PPV Sunday."

"Well you can't go."

"I have to go Roddy." I sighed.

"Well then I'll be at your side the entire time." He decided.

"Me too." Daizee nodded. "Those skanks are going to get their asses kicked."

"I don't want you guys to get hurt." I shook my head.

"Yeah well we don't want you to get hurt, so it works both ways." Roderick used his thumb to brush a stray tear away. "You can't get rid of us that easily sweetie. We'll be there. You know damn well that the mafia will get involved. And when they do, we'll be there to put a stop to it."

"But…"

"No buts." A determined look crossed his face. "I'll round up the non-idiotic guys and we'll make sure nothing happens. I could use getting my hands on them. Or you know, just getting my hands on Alex, either way."

"Roderick don't…"

"Don't do anything stupid, yeah I know." He smiled, pulling me back into a tight embrace. "Don't you worry Tess; things are going to work themselves out. Just you wait and see."

For some strange reason, I actually believed him.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

"Everything's going to go fine Tess." Roderick whispered encouragingly in my ear.

I sighed as I shot him a glance. "But they hate me."

"They don't hate you sweetie, they just don't know what to believe." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Just talk to them."

I shrugged as I stared down the hallway to where Davey and Eddie were standing by the curtain. I was due out for a match against Cheerleader Melissa in only minutes, and as per usual, those two were to accompany me to the ring. After the incident earlier in the hallway, it was apparent neither man knew what to believe. I wasn't sure how the two would react when we had to go out there together. I was hoping they would at least put things to the side for now. I had a feeling the fans wouldn't take lightly to me, and I needed all the support I could get right now, fake or not.

"It'll go fine." He assured. "Now go kick some ass."

I nodded before inhaling sharply. I slowly began down the hallway until I was only a few feet from the two. Eddie glanced up as I neared before quickly looking back at Davey. I sighed and bowed my head, letting my long hair fall into my face. We stood in uncomfortable silence as Melissa walked up to the curtain just as her music began. I could hear the fans cheering and my stomach flipped. While I was normally booed by the fans, I knew it would be even worse this time, knowing that the fans more than likely believed the rumours as well.

My anxiety grew as my music began blasting through the venue. I bit my lip as I began towards the curtain. Eddie and Davey stood on either side of me as we waited for our cue. Once the chorus of the song started, I pushed through the curtain, a roar of boos meeting my ears. A smirk plastered across my face as I slowly walked down the short ramp. As I was walking down the pathway nearing the ring, an empty bottle came flying at me, missing me by only an inch. I frowned as a few other assortments of garbage items came flying from the crowd. I had to force myself to slide into the ring instead of running backstage like I wanted to. The fans in the front row were throwing insults my way as I posed at the ropes. I averted the eyes of those around me as I unclasped my title belt and stood in the corner. I just wanted this match to hurry up and begin so I could get out of here.

* * *

I groaned as my back hit the steel barricade, a shot of pain shooting up my spine. I slid to the ground as I tried to catch my breath. As usual, Melissa was one hell of a competitor. Besides Daizee, she was probably one of my favourite people to wrestle against, purely due to the fact that she was everything a woman's wrestler should be. She fought as if her life depended on it, and never let anyone tell her any differently. I admired her when I first began on the independent scene, inspiring to be as dedicated as she was. While she and I never had many problems with one another, we had never hit it off as friends. I suspected it was due to the fact that I had won the SHIMMER championship before she had. Now with the rumours flying around, I had a feeling she was going to make it known to the world that she had a new found problem with me.

I tried pulling myself to my feet; however, Melissa broke free from the referee and pulled me the remaining way by my hair. I yelped as she slammed my head face first into the ring post. She kept a hold on me as she rolled me back into the ring and immediately went for a pin. I lifted a foot onto the ropes, thankful that she hadn't positioned me farther into the ring. I knew after all the punishment she had already put me through, I wouldn't be able to take much more. And while I never wanted to lose, I was thankful that this match wasn't for my title, or else there would be a possibility I would be losing the title I had worked so hard to keep within my grasps.

I wasn't about to give up though. I was a fighter and I was determined to not give up. As she pulled me up to my feet and went to throw me into the ropes, I ducked her clothesline and bounced off the opposite ropes and delivered a drop kick to the woman. The fans booed loudly as I crawled over to the side, needing a moment to catch my breath. I caught sight of Davey and Eddie at ringside, both with blank looks on their faces. I shook my head and used the ropes to pull myself to my feet. As I did however, Melissa returned to her feet as well, coming at me with a roaring elbow. I didn't have anywhere to go as her elbow connected with the side of my head. I winched as she pulled me into the middle of the ring, giving me a quick kick to the midsection. I tried to fight back but before I could do anything, she performed her signature move, the Air Raid Crash.

Pain racked through my body as she went for another pin attempt. With her entire body pushing down on my upper half, I couldn't find the strength to lift a shoulder up, resulting in the referee counting to three. The fans cheered as Melissa posed to the crowd. I meanwhile pounded at the mat in frustration as my opponent shot me a dark look before slipping from the ring. I glanced to Davey and Eddie and I could see them shaking their heads. Neither of them would look me in the eye as they moved around the ring and towards the exit. My mouth fell open as I watched them just leave, hardly even giving me a second glance. Those in attendance began throwing garbage into the ring, causing me to slip from the ring quickly and hurried to the back. I couldn't control the tears that pricked my eyes as I pushed through the curtains and safely out of eyes of the Ring of Honor fans. A lump rose in my throat as I went to turn down the hallway, but something caught my eye and stopped me. I turned and looked down the hallway in the opposite direction to see Davey and Eddie chatting with Shane Hagadorn.

Sudden anger rose through me as my fists clenched. I had always been there for the two for the past two years. I never asked them to be there for me, but Sweet N Sour was like a family. We stood by one another no matter what, supporting each other both inside and outside of the ring. But now all of a sudden because of some stupid rumour that wasn't even true, they were willing to just push me to the side. I was hoping that they would at least put on an act when we were out in front of the fans, but it appeared that they couldn't even do that.

I didn't know what came over me as I stormed down the hallway towards the three of them.

"I can't believe you two." I gained their attention. "I've done everything for you two and you just do that!"

"Do what Tess?" Eddie asked, a bored look crossing his face.

"Leaving me out there!" I threw my hands up, my blood boiling. "I've always been there for you two. Always. The one time I need you two, and you just decide to be assholes. You couldn't even pretend that you cared!"

Davey looked to want to say something but I silenced him with a glare.

"I was there when you and Carol broke up; I was there when you were heartbroken and almost killed yourself in a match because you weren't focused." I turned to Eddie, whose expression had now changed. "And you, when you were sick and couldn't make it to a show, I no showed just so you wouldn't be alone. I was there at your sides for the past two years, and what, that just doesn't matter anymore!"

"Tess..." Shane laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You weren't even out there like usual Shane, so don't give me that bullshit." I snapped.

Shane immediately clamped his mouth shut as I turned back to the two. "I never asked you to be there for me in the past, because I never needed you two to be. But I really needed you to believe me right now, I needed you to be there. I've always been there for you two, so where were you when I needed you?"

I could feel the tears threatening to spill, forcing me to hold them back

"I've always been there."

I couldn't take standing there any longer and I swiftly turned around and stormed down the hallway. A tear escaped down my cheek and I didn't even attempt to hide it as I hurried to find Roderick.

* * *

**A/N:** it's short, i know...but i promise it's going to get good! how sad that Davey and Eddie just left her out there...sadness :(

So things are beginning to turn up in the interesting life of Christine...i got my new laptop finally, and OMG how pretty! now that i finally have a laptop, sooooo much more writing will be happening...and thank god for the long weekend...even tho its the exact same 3 day weekend that i've had since january, but still...lots of time to do writing :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

"I still don't think going tomorrow is a good idea." Roderick voiced his concern.

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom, running a hand through my wet hair. "Roddy, I can't just not go."

"Why not?" he stood from where he was sitting on the bed. "You know it's not going to be just a simple match."

"I know that Roddy, but I'm not just going to back down from a challenge. I thought we talked about this already?"

He shrugged as a frown crossed his face. I walked over to the man and hugged him tightly. I knew he was only worried about my safety, and I appreciated the caring. Considering everything that had happened in the past week, I was glad to have someone like Roderick by my side. But I needed to go to Orlando, no matter how hard it might be to see Alex. I needed to go show the Mafia that they couldn't break me. I had a sneaky feeling all of these rumours were thanks to them, their attempt to drive everyone around me away. I wouldn't let them just ruin my life because I took a stand against them. Angle had another thing coming if he thought I would just be like everyone else and just let him walk all over me. I was a McMahon and we never backed down from a challenge. That wasn't about to change now.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Tess." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me. "After what happened last night, I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine Roddy. I didn't wrestle tonight so I'll be refreshed for tomorrow night."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

I raised an eyebrow as I pulled back slightly. "Then what are you worried about?"

"What happened with Davey and Eddie..." he trailed off.

"I know I'm slightly emotionally unstable right now, but I need to go do this Roddy."

"You know they have something planned. They've clearly have planned this out perfectly so you're not showing up there with a clear state of mind."

"Then I'll deal with it when it happens." I assured him. "You worry too much Roddy."

"No, I'm just thinking clearly." He frowned and took a step back. "They've had this all planned since the beginning. They get everyone turned against you and then get you to the PPV so they can take advantage of that. I don't think this is a good idea at all. Just think about it Tess."

"I am thinking about it." I placed my hands on my hips. "I know there's a risk in going, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Roderick they're trying to ruin my life. They've turned everyone I care about, everyone I love, against me. Even the god damn fans hate me now. I'm not going to let them get away with it."

"You need to stop being stubborn for just once Tess." Roderick hand a hand down his exhausted face. "You're going to end up hurt, or worse."

"I can easily take the Beautiful People. They're blonde bimbos." I reminded.

"Yeah and what about the rest of the Mafia? Steiner? Nash? Angle? What about Joe? You know how ruthless he can get." He pointed out.

"Yeah, and that's why I have you." I shrugged.

Roderick shook his head. "I'm one person Tess. I can only do so much."

"Well then don't come with me Roderick. I don't care at this point." My expression hardened as I brushed passed him to the far bed. "I'm going tomorrow, if you like it or not."

"Tess." He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah well it seems to be the theme of what happens wherever I go so it's not like going to Orlando is going to change anything." I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"Oh Tess..." he pulled me back into his arms. "You don't deserve any of this."

"I've lost everyone Roddy." A tear slid down my cheek as I dove my head into his chest, seeking comfort.

"You still have me sweetie." He rubbed my back soothingly. "No one will think differently of you if you don't go tomorrow. You know that's what they want. They want you to fall into their trap Tess. Go to impact Thursday, surprise them. Go there after you can talk all of this out with some of the guys and we can have some more back up. It's not that I won't go with you Tess, but think it through. We can only do so much before they over power us. Safety in numbers."

I sighed into his chest. I knew he was right. They were clearly expecting all of this to happen, more than likely planning for me to arrive to the PPV alone. While I knew Roderick would be there, as promised, he was right about that as well; he was only one person. Mafia, while most of them were washed up old men, they had the strength of numbers, and strength alone when looking at Steiner. Going to Impact Thursday instead of the PPV would take them surprise, and I knew if we were going to get through this war, that was the only advantage we would have. Surprising them by popping up when least expected was our advantage, and if we used it efficiently, we could eventually take them all out. While I didn't want to admit it, Roderick was completely right.

"Please don't go tomorrow Tess." Roderick pleaded. "Wait a few days, a week if you need to. Just don't go tomorrow. Please."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded into his chest. I heard the man let out a sigh of relief as he tightened his arms around me. We stood in that position for another moment before breaking apart, Roderick wiping away my stray tears. He attempted a smile as he suggested watching some TV. I nodded and curled up on my bed as Roderick grabbed the remote and plopped down on the bed beside mine. We sat in silence as Roderick flipped through the channels, finding nothing on at this time on a Saturday night. Deciding to just go to sleep, He turned the TV and lights off as I turned over, pulling the sheets up to my chin. I listened as light snoring emitted from the other bed. I sighed as I stared at the wall, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep.

While I agreed that Roderick was right, I couldn't say I was very happy about it. Yes, Angle was probably planning this all along, and yes, it would be dangerous going to the PPV, but I couldn't help still wanting to go. Angle would only find me weak if I ran away scared of his challenge, not to mention I was fearful of what he would do If I didn't show up. I had never backed down from a challenge in the past, and I didn't feel like doing so now. I knew Roderick would be livid with me, but I made a decision at that moment while I lay wide awake in bed.

I would be going to that PPV, and I was going to kick some blonde bimbo ass. I'd deal with the consequences later. I needed to do this for myself.

* * *

I bit my lip as I laid the short note on a pillow and quietly walked to the edge of Roderick's bed. I was nervous about following through with my plan. But I knew I had no choice. I didn't want to go against Roderick, but there was really no other choice. I had a feeling he would tie me down just to keep me from going tomorrow. I loved the man, he was a brother to me, but this was my decision. I would deal with him when I had to. For now, I just needed to get out of the room unnoticed.

I slowly backed to the door where my bag was waiting for me. I grabbed my phone along the way and gripped the door handle. I glanced back at Roderick one last time, whispering an apology to the sleeping man, before slipping from the room. I shot a look up and down the hallway, making sure the coast was clear. There wasn't even a body in sight as I hurried towards the elevator.

I managed to leave the hotel without being seen. I hailed a cab and began on the journey to the airport. The guilt was rising at every minute that passed, and at one point I almost considered going back. But I had already come this far, I couldn't go back now. I inhaled sharply as the cab arrived at the airport. I got a ticket and headed to the gate, resting before the flight took off within the hour. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and began mindlessly playing with it. I needed some sort of distraction to keep me from feeling ashamed at what I was doing.

"Where are you going?"

I jumped at the sudden voice. I looked up and sighed as Davey and Eddie stood in front of me. I glanced back down to my phone as I refused to answer them. I wasn't over what happened Friday night, and I wasn't about to apologize to the two for what I had said.

"Tess?"

"None of your business." I snapped.

"I'm going to assume Orlando since you're sitting at the gate for Orlando." Davey stated.

"And the fact that you snuck out of the hotel in the middle of the night." Eddie nodded in agreement.

I glared at the two. "What, are you two following me now?"

"We were on our way here and we saw you." Davey drugged. "You're going there alone?"

"Again, it's none of your business."

"Look Tess, we're sorry." Davey sat in the seat beside me. "We're idiots."

"Yeah, you really are." I grumbled, not meeting his gaze.

"We should have believed you. We wanted to, we just..."

"You just didn't believe me."

"We're sorry." Eddie took the seat on the other side of me. "We were confused and everything you said Friday was right. You've always been there for us and we just left you after your match. We're sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I went to stand, not wanting to deal with this conversation anymore.

Davey and Eddie both grabbed my arms however and pulled me back down in the chair. I grunted and crossed my arms, glaring down at my lap.

"We're assholes, we know that. You never once gave up on us, even when we've been unbearable. We owe everything to you. If you hadn't believed in us, we never would have gotten the titles. It's because of you that we're the best tag team in ROH."

"We should have been there. We shouldn't have just not cared. We feel like crap for what we did. You had every right to say what you did. When you needed us, we weren't there. You have no idea how bad we feel about that. We want to be there for you Tess." Eddie laid a hand on my arm.

"We're sorry Tess." Davey shifted in his seat, hooking a finger under my chin and forced me to look over at him. "We believe you, it might be too late and we should have from the start, but we believe you."

I didn't want to show the emotions I was feeling. I wanted to perfect the masks they had years ago. But I couldn't the moment I looked into Davey's eyes, I completely broke apart. Eddie wrapped an arm around my shoulders, Davey wrapping his around my waist as I hid my face in my hands.

"We're so sorry Tess." Eddie whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead. "We're sorry."

"I hate you guys." I sobbed. "I hate you, hate you, hate you."

"We hate ourselves." Davey muttered, leaning his forehead against my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"We're going to fix things Tess, we promise." Eddie squeezed my shoulders. "We'll go to Orlando with you; we'll be at your side. Because we are there for you Tess, we're not about to leave you again."

* * *

**A/N:** awwww Eddie and Davey are trying to make it up to her...and she's totally sneaking out...that more than likely isnt going to go well.

So i read the cutest book yesterday/today...gave me a ton of cuteness inspiration :) pretty sure it was the first book i've read in ages...this is what university does, drive away my relaxing reading time...how rude!


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

I stood before the back door leading into the Impact Zone studio, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. I would never admit it to either Davey or Eddie who were on either side of me, but I was beginning to regret coming here. Maybe Roderick had been right. Maybe this was all a trick and I was going to walk into a trap. Or this wasn't a trap and I was going to be so deep in thought that I lose concentration and end up getting hurt. Maybe Roderick was right all along, and sneaking out of the hotel to come here, had been a very very bad idea.

But then there was the tiny voice in the back of my head that refused to believe any of that. Trap or not, I had something to prove. If CM Punk hadn't been able to break me, than certainly Kurt Angle and his posse of grossly older men weren't about to. After everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks, I had the whole entire world to prove wrong. If I ran away, if I hid away from it all, it would show that I was guilty. But I wasn't guilty. I had done nothing wrong. I was innocent.

And I needed to prove that.

"You can still back out of this." Davey wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We wouldn't think any less of you."

"I would though; I would think less of me." I sighed and glanced up at him. "You'll be there the entire time right?"

"We won't leave your side." Eddie assured with a small smile.

I nodded and inhaled sharply. "Alright, well here it goes."

I went to open the back door, but before I could, the door flew open, revealing Christopher Daniels. We stood there staring at one another, and I found myself wondering what he believed. For some reason, I needed him to believe me. We had never really been friends; we had gone straight from hating one another into a relationship, and then everything became weird and awkward between us once we broke up. But what he believed meant a lot to me. We had gone through so much in our relationship that his opinion mattered to me. If he didn't believe me, I don't think anyone else will.

My prayers seemed to be answered as he pulled me in for an embrace, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I let out a heavy sigh as I returned the hug, feeling relieved.

"You don't believe it do you?" I asked, mumbling into his chest.

"How could I possibly believe any of it?" He put me at arms length, grasping my chin with one hand. "I know you, and I know you would never cheat on Alex."

Tears pricked my eyes. "You have no idea how much I needed you to say that."

"I know better than anyone how you feel right now. This happened to us, remember." He reminded.

I did remember. Everything that had happened with Allison was clear in my mind.

"I can't exactly blame Alex for freaking out like he did. I did the same thing to you." I frowned.

"You walked in on me in a compromising position. Alex has no reason to be acting like this."

"Pictures." I shrugged. "Pictures speak a thousand words."

"But pictures never tell a true story." He shook his head. "He doesn't know what happened before or after those pictures. But you do. He should trust you."

"But he doesn't. He hates me." I could feel a tear slip down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. "I would never hurt him like that. I love him, I really love him Chris."

"I know you do." He pulled me closer. "He'll realize that soon enough."

"I hope so."

"It'll all work out sweetie, I promise." He whispered in my ear. "But for now, how about you get some of that aggression out and kick some ass?"

"I could really use that." I admitted, pulling back. "Thank you Chris. I really needed you to believe me."

"I'm always on your side Tess." He promised. "Now come on, you can use my locker room tonight."

I nodded and allowed him to wrap his arm around my shoulders and lead us into the building. We walked quickly through the hallways, not stopping for anything. Eddie and Davey were right behind us, their eyes travelling everywhere looking for trouble. They really were like wolves, ready to attack at any moment. I was appreciative of how protective they both were. It was quite the difference between Friday night and today.

"Here we are." Chris opened the door to the all too familiar locker room, letting us in. "It's just you guys and me tonight, so nothing to worry about."

"Thanks." I shot him a small smile. "I appreciate it."

He shrugged. "No problem. I actually have to go find AJ, but Jeff said he'll be by later to chat with you."

I pulled a face at AJ's name, but plastered on a smile and nodded. Chris rolled his eyes before waving and leaving the room.

"I can't believe him and friggin Styles are friends." Davey mused. "I thought they always hated each other."

"They did. Apparently that changed." I shrugged, watching as Eddie set down my bag on a bench. "This feels so weird. It's my first match here in over two years."

"This feels so weird, we're actually supposed to be here." Eddie teased.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Yes, that is slightly weird isn't it? I sort of liked crashing the party every week."

"Of course you would, you're a wolf." Davey threw an arm around my shoulders. "The hunt is on tonight."

"The hunt...you make it sound so..."

"So awesome, yeah I know." Davey smirked.

I nudged him. "I think you've spent far too much time around me, you're mental."

"Anything to put that smile back on your face babe." He shrugged. "We are sorry about..."

"Don't." I stopped him. "We talked about this at the airport. Let's just put it all behind us okay? You guys are here now, that's all that matters."

"Speaking of which," Eddie plopped down on the bench, looking over at us. "How badly do you think Roderick is freaking out right now?"

* * *

_I'm going to kill her_

Roderick clenched and unclenched his fists as he stared down at the small piece of paper in his lap. He couldn't believe she just left. She didn't even say where she was going; all she left was a piece of paper saying she was sorry. He however knew the moment he saw it that she had gone to Orlando. And he was livid. She had gone behind his back, lied to him, and didn't even have the decency to tell him to his face. He was beyond angry.

And he was scared.

He knew something didn't seem right about this match. After everything that had happened, this seemed more like a trap than anything else. As angry as he was, he was scared. He was worried about her. She was his best friend, his little sister. He didn't want her to get hurt. She was an emotional wreck; she didn't need to get physically bruised as well. But he knew that was what was going to happen. He could just feel that something was wrong. But what could he do? He was miles away.

Or at least, he used to be miles away.

"_We will be landing in Orlando shortly, please return to your seats."_

* * *

"Ready?"

I shot a glance to Davey and nodded. "Just want to get this over with."

"It'll be quick. Those blonde bimbos don't even know how to wrestle." Eddie assured.

"They aren't the ones I'm worried about." I eyed the monitor beside the face tunnel where we were standing. The Beautiful People were making their way to the ring alone, no other members of the Mafia with them. That felt a bit fishy to me, but I shrugged it off. They already had three women against one, they must have felt confident enough to not have to accompany them.

"We'll be down there in case they show up." Davey squeezed my shoulders.

"And we'll be standing by back here just in case." Chris stated, nodding at Jeff Jarrett.

I bit my lip as they entered the ring, gaining a chorus of boos from the crowd. My music would be next, signalling my return to the six sided ring. I was nervous, though a part of me was excited. I never thought I would be back here, even if it were just for a onetime thing. But here I was. It almost seemed as if no time had passed at all. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited anxiously. I turned to glance at Chris, looking for that encouragement I desired, when I caught sight of an all too familiar set of brown eyes.

"Alex?" My mouth gaped as I saw him standing at the end of the hallway, glaring down at us. "H-hi."

He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself off the wall and went to turn back around.

"Wait Alex." I took a step forward. "Alex please, you have to believe me. I didn't..."

"Don't." He stopped me, spinning back around with the angriest look I had ever seen on his usually kind face. It felt like a knife was stabbing me in the heart by the way he was looking at me. "Don't give me that crap Tess."

"But Alex..." I tried to reason.

"But nothing." His fists clenched at his sides. "I gave you everything. I gave you two years of my life. And for what? For you to sleep around? I don't deserve that Tess."

"No you don't deserve that, and I didn't do it!" I needed him to believe me. I needed him to realize I would never do that to him.

"Tess your music." Eddie urged from behind me.

I ignored him however. All that mattered right now was to try and talk Alex into believing me. He just had to. I took another step forward, and another, until I was directly in front of him. He went to take a step back, but I raised a hand and cupped his cheek, freezing him to the spot.

"Look at me Alex, look at me." I pleaded. "Do you really think I would do that to you? I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I don't need anyone else but you Alex. You have to believe that."

"I don't." He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away as if it were burning him. "I don't believe you. You ruined my life Tess."

"Alex, please don't say that." My eyes grew wet with tears. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." He snapped. "You've ruined everything. You haven't helped anyone by being here. You've only made things worse."

"Alex..."

"No Tess, just go away." He turned, putting his back to me. "Don't talk to me Tess, don't even look at me. You're dead to me."

It felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on as he stormed away. My body felt numb as Davey and Eddie pulled me towards the tunnel, pushing me up the ramp. I couldn't feel a thing, I couldn't even think as I stood up on the stage, the ring announcer introducing me.

The only thing I could see were those hurt brown eyes haunting me.

* * *

**A/N:** awwwwww how sad :( Alex won't even listen to her. at least Mr. Daniels believed her. but oh dear, Roderick is heading to Orlando, and he's pissed...will he make it in time though?


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

I tried to regain my composure as I slowly made my way down to the ring, Davey and Eddie flanking both sides. I stood at the edge of the ramp, staring up into the six sided ring at the three blondes. Being out there, something felt off. Maybe it was just due to what had happened with Alex before coming out here, but I didn't feel right. I didn't feel like I was going into a match.

I felt like I was going to the fight of my life.

"What's wrong?" Davey whispered.

"Something's not right." I whispered back, eying the three in the ring.

They were smirking at me, as if they knew something I didn't. And I had a feeling they did.

"What is it?" Eddie asked, staring between Davey and I.

"Just an instinct." My eyes never left the three blondes.

"Wolf instincts are never wrong." Davey frowned, gazing around the ring. "You just go do your thing and we'll keep a look out."

I nodded before climbing up onto the turnbuckle. I didn't even pose to the crowd as I slipped through the ropes and stood in one corner. My heart raced as I loosened myself up. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. Maybe nothing was wrong and I was psyching myself out. I needed to focus. I needed to keep my head in the game. This was going to be hard enough with Alex's word imbedded into my head. I didn't need some stupid paranoid instinct getting to me.

_I can do this. Just stay focused_.

I took a deep breath as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the match. I took a step forward, reading to wrestle whichever one came at me. However, neither of them moved. The three just stood in their corner with mocking smirks on their faces. The ref tried to get two of them behind the ropes, but they wouldn't budge. They just stood there.

That was when I knew.

This was all a trap.

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

I could hear feet running down the ramp, and I twisted around to find Steiner and Booker T attacking Eddie and Davey, who just barely noticed them in time. They tried to fight the much bigger men off, but soon became a challenge when Nash came strutting down to help. My breath was caught in my throat as I stood there frozen to the spot. I wanted to go help them, but I knew there was more to come. I never even had a chance to think of what to do before I was being whipped around and taken down by the three women. I grunted as they kicked at my ribs, at my head, at anything that they could. I tried blocking the shots, but as a swift kick came to my skull, I felt completely dazed. For a moment I had no idea what was going on around me.

"You thought you could out smart me McMahon!"

I had to blink a few times to realize someone had pulled me to my feet and Angle was now yelling into my face. He grabbed me roughly, pulling me up and swiftly performed the Angle Slam. I groaned as my body hit the mat hard, my body aching all over. I had no idea if Eddie and Davey were okay, I could barely see straight by that point.

All I could think about was how right Roderick had been.

And how stupid I was to think any differently.

* * *

Roderick raced against time as he pushed and shoved through the crowds of people in the Impact Zone. They were booing loudly, and Roderick knew he only had a matter of seconds. He had seen Angle pull out a chair from a monitor near the entrance of the building. As pissed off as he was that Tess had lied to him, he couldn't let Angle hurt her. He wouldn't let him harm his best friend.

So he ran.

He made it to the barricade and didn't even think twice before hopping it. Davey and Eddie weren't even moving as they lay near the entrance ramp, both bleeding from various spots. He couldn't think about them at the moment. He had come too late to help them. But he could still help Tess.

Angle raised the chair over a curled up Tess. She was faced down on the mat, and it obvious that she was in pain. He couldn't think of anything else to do but to slide into the ring right as Angle was about to crash the steel against her small frame. He scrambled to cover her body with his, taking the hit for her. He winced as the metal met with his body. It didn't seem to matter that he was covering Tess, the chair shots came one after another. The pain was constant now in his body, but Roderick refused to move. He had promised he would protect Tess with his life. And he was fulfilling his promise.

"Get him up!"

* * *

The door to the X Division locker room tore open as Alex stormed into the room. Chris looked up to see his partner red in the face. But it was the pain displayed in his eyes that worried Chris. He had to stand by and watch his best friend go through all of this. Chris wasn't sure what to think about the rumours surrounding Tess. He wanted to believe her, believe that she wouldn't cheat on Alex. He was around the two all the time, he lived with them. He saw the love that they had for one another. They had the usual couple fights, but nothing lasted more than a couple of hours. They were just too in love for something like this to happen.

But it had. And now Chris was stuck in the middle. Alex was his best friend, and it was clear he was in a lot of pain. This was killing him, and Chris had no idea what to do to help. Part of him wanted to talk to Tess, to find out the truth. But he knew Alex would be devastated if he went behind his back to talk with her. She was his close friend too, but Alex was like a brother too him. He couldn't kick him while he was down. So all he could do was sit back and watch the two grow further and further apart.

"I hate her." Alex growled, throwing his bag off the bench and sat down angrily.

"No you don't." Chris stated simply, earning a glare from his friend.

"Yes I do."

Chris rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. It didn't seem like a good time to argue with him.

"Shit!"

Chris looked over at Jay Lethal and Creed as they stared at the monitor in the room, their eyes wide. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the monitor he had promised himself he wouldn't watch. There were too many mixed emotions to watch Tess back in the six sided ring. His mouth gaped open however when he realized what was happening. As they all thought, it was indeed a trap. They were never expecting to have a match against Tess; it was all just a game to get her defencelessly into the ring.

As Angle gave Tess a quick Angle Slam, Chris could see Alex tense from beside him. His eyes were locked on the monitor, and Chris could see the emotions piling up in the man.

"Dude that's Roderick!" Jay exclaimed.

Chris shot his attention back to the monitor and was amazed to see Roderick slide into the ring and cover Tess' form only seconds before the chair in Angle's hands came crashing down. Chris winced as the chair shots continued, Roderick's body getting battered in an attempt to shield Tess.

"Fuck." Chris could hear Alex mutter to himself before shooting off the bench.

Chris barely had time to realize what was happening before Alex was up and out of the locker room. He didn't even wait a moment before following his partner, knowing exactly where he was going. He caught up to his friend as they ran through the Impact Zone. They came to a halt outside of the Face tunnel, surprised to see Jarrett and Daniels lying on the ground, clearly taken out.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Steiner and Booker blindsided us." Daniels gritted through his teeth as he fought to get to his feet. "We didn't see them coming."

Chris didn't even have time to ask if they were alright before seeing Alex shoot up the tunnel. He hurried after him and soon they were out on the stage. The fans noticed them instantly and cheered as they ran down the ramp, dodging Steiner and Booker as they tried to block their way. Alex grabbed a chair from ring side and immediately slid into the ring, knocking Nash out with a chair shot. Angle had just slammed a chair one last time into the side of Roderick's skull, sending the man to the mat unconscious. Alex's blood boiled as he tacked Angle to the ground, hitting him with everything he could. Chris ran around the side of the ring, to where Tess had rolled out to safety.

"Tess? Tess can you hear me?" Chris shook her.

"Chris?" she winced. "What's going on? What happened?"

Chris frowned. She couldn't remember a thing. That just angered him even more. He went to slide into the ring to help his partner, but found that he didn't need to. AJ was already in the ring, grabbing Angle off of Alex and delivering a swift DDT. Beer Money had also come out to help, taking care of Steiner and Booker T. Chris noticed that the Beautiful People were nowhere in sight, and it was clear that they had run off scared once they realized they didn't have the upper hand anymore. Chris' face paled however when his eyes caught sight of Roderick. He was lying in the middle of the ring in a pool of his own blood, completely unconscious. His right shoulder looked to be out of place, and it was obvious that in the beat down from Angle, something had snapped.

"Roderick!" Alex was trying to shake Roderick awake. "Roderick!"

"We need some help down here!" AJ shouted.

The Impact Zone fell into silence as medics rushed down to the ring. Chris couldn't do a thing but stand there, praying that his friend was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N:** I like drama...can't you tell? so it was all just a trap, Roderick had been right. and he made it in time...just in time to cover her body, sacrificing himself for her. that almost made me cry, what a good friend, shielding her from getting hurt. It's obvious Alex still cares for her, even with what he had said in the previous chapter. Poor Chris though, caught between the two.

What's going to happen now though? will Roderick be alright?


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

I stood outside of Roderick's hospital room, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. Roderick was wide awake and talking with a doctor, who I could just barely hear saying he would be alright. He didn't look alright though. Roderick had a gash on the side of his face that had been stitched up and bandaged. His left arm was in a sling while his right ankle lay on top of a pile of pillows. He looked anything but alright. And it was all my fault. He wouldn't have come to Orlando to save the day if I hadn't just listened to him. He knew this was going to be a trap. He knew all along. I should have just listened. I shouldn't have gone behind his back just because I had too much pride. Now Roderick sat in that hospital bed, hurt and in pain, and it was all because of me.

"Hey, you alright?"

I looked over at Davey and shook my head, tears in my eyes.

"Hey now, none of that." He frowned and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's all my fault." I dug my head into his chest.

"No it's not. The Mafia are the ones who did this, not you."

"But he was there because I was an idiot and didn't listen to him. I just couldn't swallow my pride and let it go. Now he's in there, hurt, because of me!"

"Tess, look at me." Davey pulled back, laying a finger under my chin. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. The Mafia are the ones who did this. They're the reason Roderick is hurt, not you."

"But..."

"No buts." Davey shook his head. "Did the Doctor check you out?"

I nodded, sadly looking through the door window at Roderick, who looked down right depressed.

"Just some bruising, nothing too bad."

"Well that's good at least." Davey wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Eddie is just getting checked out now."

"Is he alright?" I glanced over at Davey.

"Yeah, just a cut above his eye. He's had much worse though. I got lucky, just a black eye." Davey assured.

"That's my fault too." I frowned.

"If you keep saying that, I'll kick your ass." Davey wagged a finger. "Don't go blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong."

"Yes she did."

My face fell at the sound of Alex's voice. I couldn't even turn around to face him as he walked up behind us. I could just imagine the look of hate on his face, and it broke my heart. We had been so in love. He was the only man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I never imagined a moment without him. He was the one, I could feel it. My heart always skipped a beat whenever he looked at me, always causing me to blush. Even after two years he still had the same effect over me. I loved him, and that's why it killed me to have to see the hate in his eyes when he stared at me. There was no way to fix things. Just hearing the disgust in his voice, I knew all was lost. We would never have the same relationship again. We would never have a relationship period. The mafia had done their job; I had lost the one thing I truly cared about more than anything.

"Oh shut it Shelley." Davey snapped. "She didn't do anything."

"Maybe if she just left us all alone, than Roddy wouldn't be in there right now." Alex shot back.

"Fuck off. She didn't do a thing wrong. Any of it. You're an asshole for not believing her." Davey's body tensed.

I laid a hand on his arm, looking up at him with pleading eyes. We didn't need a brawl to start outside of Roderick's hospital room. There had been enough fighting tonight, we didn't need any more.

"You shouldn't even be here. You don't deserve to be here."

Alex's words felt like a knife stabbing me in the chest repeatedly. Couldn't he see how much this was hurting me?

"Leave her the hell alone. She has every right to be here. Roderick is her friend." Davey defended.

"Not after tonight."

"You don't know what you're talking about Shelley."

"Sure I do." Alex sounded smug. "Why would he want to be friends with a lying, cheating, whore?"

"That's it; I'm going to kill you!" Davey pushed my hand away and jumped on Alex, sending both of them to the ground.

My eyes were wide as I watched the two of them rolling around, trying to punch one another. All I could do was just stand there and watch, knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything to make either stop.

"Come on guys, this isn't the time!" Chris came jogging down the hallway, grabbing his partner and trying to pull him off of Davey.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Eddie's voice came from behind me as he came to calm Davey down.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Shelley!" Davey yelled as Eddie pulled him up, holding him around the arms.

"Bring it on Richards." Alex challenged, his eyes blazing as Chris struggled to keep him from attacking Davey. "Watch out, she's just going to stab you in the back too."

I could feel tears prick my eyes as I looked away quickly.

"Not now." Chris sighed. "Do this some other time, just not now."

"Whatever." Alex pushed Chris away, but didn't make a move towards Davey. "I'm done with this shit. I'm done with you."

"Alex, that's enough."

"No, it's not. She lied to me Chris! She cheated! She's a god damn whore!" Alex exclaimed.

I could feel a tear slip down my cheek as I stared hard at the wall, trying to keep myself together.

"She didn't do a god damn thing!" Davey roared, struggling against Eddie.

"What do you know? You're probably just one of her fucks." Alex spat before he stormed up next to me.

My body began to shake as he gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His brown eyes were cold, hate flashing through them. Those were once eyes that looked down at me lovingly. There was once a smile on those lips of his, the smile he always only gave me when we were alone. But there was only a snarl there. There was only hate, disgust. There was no love. I had lost that. I had lost him.

"You don't deserve anyone."

I couldn't help the tears as they flowed down my cheeks. A look of disgust crossed his face as he pulled away before turning on his heel and stomping back down the hallway. Once he had disappeared from view, Eddie let go of Davey finally, not before making sure he wouldn't go after the man. Davey assured him he wouldn't, though he looked as if he could kill someone at that moment. All I could do was just stand there, tears streaming down my cheeks as I stared at where Alex once was.

How could this have happened? I had been happy. I had everything. I had a career I loved, I had friends who were like family, and I had a loving boyfriend. And then suddenly, it all goes away. Everyone hates me, my career was slowly getting ruined by the Mafia, and I had lost the only man who ever truly made me happy. What had I done to deserve this? All I ever tried to do was the right thing. I had come here to TNA to try and make things right, to help out those who used to be my friends. And now everything had just turned into a nightmare. My life was ruined. Everything was taken from me. I had no idea how I was possibly supposed to go on from here. What was the point? I had nothing, absolutely nothing.

A sob emitted from my lips as everything began crashing down around me. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted out. I never asked for this. I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and have everything gone back to normal. This couldn't be happening.

I could faintly hear feet coming towards me, and assumed it was Eddie or Davey. I was surprised however when I realized it was Chris. There was a look of regret in his blue eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't understand why he was embracing me, why he was whispering soothing words into my ear. He was Alex's best friend. He couldn't be here. I had lost him when I had lost everyone else.

"I believe you Tess." He whispered. "I should have from the beginning. I should have known you would never do that to him. But I know now. You wouldn't be this torn up if it was true. I believe you."

That only made me sob harder.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

"You shouldn't be here." I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

Chris's arm tightened around me. "I should have been around long before now. I knew you would never do something like this."

"He'll be mad at you."

"Screw him. He's an idiot, he'll get over it." Chris shrugged. "I don't like how he's been treating you. He's hurt, yes. But I can tell he still loves you."

"He hates me." I had to bite my bottom lip to try and keep the tears at bay.

"He's hurt. He can't hate you. He loves you too much to ever hate you." He caught my chin and forced me to look up at him. "I'm sorry for not believing you. I should have."

"Why do you believe me now?"

"Because I can see how heartbroken you are. Your eyes say all that needs to be said." He kissed my forehead softly. "We'll get to the bottom of whoever did this. I promise you."

I could feel the tears well in my eyes as I nodded. Chris gave me a small smile before pulling me closer. I gladly wrapped my arms around him as we sat in the waiting room. I never imagined Chris would ever believe me. He was Alex's best friend. He would obviously be on his side. But here he was, assuring me that he believed me. I knew Alex would be furious, and this could put tension on their relationship, and I didn't want that. They were friends far before I ever came into the picture. I didn't want that to get ruined just because of me. I couldn't be the one to tear the two apart. I would never forgive myself.

But I just couldn't pull myself away from Chris. The feel of his arms, the encouraging words he would whisper in my ear, it made everything seem a little bit better. He gave me hope that one day, things would be better. One day maybe Alex would see the light and believe me. I didn't want to lose him. He had been such a good friend to me over the past few years; he had been there when I needed someone. He grew to be an important part of my life, just like Roderick had.

At the thought of my best friend currently lying in a hospital bed, I couldn't help the tears that slipped down my cheeks. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have been stupid. I shouldn't have lied to Roderick. I should have just stayed put and listen to him. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me. Now Roderick was hurt because he had to come in and protect me. He was lying in that hospital bed because I had been selfish. I hated myself for doing that to him. I didn't care what anyone else said. This was my fault. It may have been the Mafia who had done this, but it was my fault for falling for the trap. I should have known better. I had gone through a war with CM Punk, I should have known what to expect. But I just let what happened in the past slip my mind and went in blindly. And now I was paying the price. My friends, the only ones I had right now, were paying the price because of me.

"Sorry to break anything up, but the doctor said we could go in and see Roddy now." Eddie's voice broke through my thoughts.

I sniffed as I quickly wiped away the tears, not wanting either man to see my emotions. I pulled back and nodded to Eddie before standing.

"Want me to go with you?" Chris offered.

"No, it's alright. You should go find Alex." I shook my head. "I know he'll want to see him."

"I'm here if you need me. I'm only a phone call away." He gave me a tight squeeze before letting me stand up.

"Thank you Chris." I forced out a smile before turning and began following Eddie over to where Davey stood.

"Everything okay?" Davey asked, immediately wrapping his arm around me.

"Fine. Let's just go see Roddy."

Davey nodded and led the way down the winding hallway. Once we reached Roderick's room, I couldn't help the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if Roderick blamed me? What if he hated me because of what happened? I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Roderick around. Davey and Eddie were great, but I needed Roderick. I couldn't have him hate me like all the others. I needed him.

"It'll be alright." Eddie must have read my mind. "Its Roderick, everything will be fine."

I hoped he was right. I took a tentative step into the room, Roderick needing a moment to realize I was even in the room.

"Roddy, I'm so..."

"Get out." He snapped.

It felt like someone had just punched me in the gut, the wind being knocked out of me.

"Get. Out." His eyes were narrowed, his tone the coldest I've ever heard.

"Roddy..." I pleaded with him. "I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You're selfish." He growled. He had never spoken to me in such a way before. Not even when he was angry with me weeks ago had he ever showed me this side of him.

"You're right. I am. I shouldn't have come here. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Get out" He pointed at the door. "Get the hell out Tess."

"Please Roddy." My eyes watered.

"I don't want to see you." He looked away, glaring at the wall now. Did he really hate me so much that he couldn't even look at me?

It felt like all my fears were coming true. Roderick hated me. He blamed me. Just like Alex said that he would. The one person I needed to get through all of this, the one person I needed more than anyone, hated me. The moment I got onto that plane to come here, I had lost him. I had been stupid, I had been reckless, and that just cost me my best friend. I had lost everything now. I had truly hit rock bottom. Everyone who I ever needed in my life hated me. They couldn't even look at me. How was I supposed to get through this now? I needed Roderick; I needed him at my side, encouraging me that everything would be okay. But it wouldn't be. It would never be okay.

"Get out." He repeated, his voice growing louder. "Get the hell out."

A tear escaped down my cheek and I hurried from the room. I ran right past Davey and Eddie, ignoring their calls and shouts behind me. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get far far away from here. First Alex, and now Roderick. I couldn't take it. It felt like my entire world was crashing down around me. I couldn't breathe. I could barely see through the tears. I had no idea if I was even going the right way, but I didn't care. I needed space. I needed as much space as humanly possible. I wanted to go away, to lock myself up in a room and just never leave. I could deal with this. I couldn't take any of this anymore.

* * *

"Where are you?" Davey's concerned voice came through the phone.

"I'm..." I glanced around at the familiar buildings as I walked through the streets. "I'm in Windsor."

"Windsor? Why?"

"She's in Windsor?" I could hear Eddie's voice in the background. "That same place that asshole Williams is who started all of this mess?"

"Eddie has a good point. Why are you in Windsor?"

"Because, I needed to get away Davey." I sighed, stopping and plopping down on a bench. "I can't do this anymore. I called Cary and told him I need some time off. He told me to take as long as I need."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means..." I closed my eyes for a moment. Not even I knew what that meant. All I knew was that I needed time away from wrestling. I needed things to cool down; I needed to just clear my head. I was hoping that after a few weeks away from the spotlight, Roderick wouldn't be so angry. That maybe everyone would forget about the rumours. I knew it wasn't likely, but I needed to believe that right now. It was the only thing stopping me from just ending my wrestling career right now.

"Tess?"

"I don't know what it means Davey. I just need to get away for awhile."

"Tess, Roddy doesn't mean it. He's just..." Davey tried to reason.

"He's hurt and angry. Just like Alex is. I can't hurt either of them anymore than I am by being around. So I'm taking some time off."

"For how long?" he wanted to know.

"For as long as it takes."

"Will we see you at all? Or are you just going to disappear off the face of the planet?" I could hear how upset he was.

"I'll call. We'll keep in touch." I assured him. "You and Eddie mean the world to me. Especially right now. You'll hear from me."

"We better. You mean a lot to us too. We just wish we could be there with you right now. We want to be there for you." Davey sighed.

"I know you do." I bit my bottom lip, the emotions still lingering. "But I need to just spend some time alone."

"Why Windsor? You could have gone anywhere. You could have gone home."

I knew he wouldn't understand why I had come here, what I had to do. I wasn't even sure if it was the right thing to do. But I had to do it. I needed to try and pick up the pieces, and this was where I had to start.

"I can't tell you right now Davey. But I will." I promised. "I need to get going though. I love you both; I'll call you guys in the next couple of days."

"Be careful Tess. And we're here whenever you need us."

"I know. Love you guys."

I waited until he hung up to slide my phone back into my pocket. I sighed and leaned back on the bench, staring at the busy streets of Windsor. The last time I had been here was before all of this had started. I wasn't sure why I had let myself be drawn to this city, but I knew I had to come here. I had to see a certain Canadian. I needed to question his actions, the kiss that had been on my mind for weeks; the kiss that had started everything. We had gone through a rollercoaster of a relationship during the years we've known each other, and I thought that once we had become friends, that was the end of it. But I suppose not. I knew however, that in order for me to try and get my life back in order, I needed to first start here. I needed to talk with Petey; I needed to figure out if he had anything to do with this.

"Tess?"

My heart began racing at that voice. It wasn't just by chance that I had stopped here. I had called Scott D'Amore only hours ago to find out where Petey would be. After being informed that he was teaching at Can Am, I immediately made my way here, deciding to wait outside until he was finished. And now here he was. Part of me just wanted to run away, not wanting to face him, not wanting to face any of this. But I couldn't I hadn't come all this way just to fun away now. I needed to stop running. I needed to face this straight on and just get it over with. I stood from the bench and turned to see Petey standing there, a shocked look on his face. I noticed the bags under his eyes, and wondered if all of this had been taken a toll on him as well.

"Hi." I greeted softly, feeling tongue tied as I stood there before him.

"I didn't think I would see you for awhile." He ran a hand through his short hair. "H-how are you?"

"What do you think Petey?"

He just nodded, not saying a word as he moved around the bench and sat down. I sighed and sat beside him, making sure to keep as much space as I could between us. I didn't need someone to be going around thinking that Petey and I were secretly seeing one another more than they already did.

"I didn't think any of this would happen." He finally spoke, though kept his eyes settled on the cars passing by.

"Did you..." I tried to find the right way to say what I was thinking. "Did you do it? The pictures, the rumours, did you do it all?"

His head snapped towards me, surprise written in his eyes. "No. Why would you even think that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. This all happened right after..."

"I wouldn't do something like that. I was an idiot for kissing you. I wouldn't have done this to you. It was never my goal to hurt you Tess." He shook his head.

"Why did you kiss me then?"

Petey snapped his mouth shut as he quickly looked away.

"Petey?" I turned to look at him. "I just...I need to figure things out. I need to know Petey."

"I never stopped liking you." He muttered.

"What?" I had to blink to fully understand what he had said.

"I never stopped liking you." He repeated.

"You...you liked me?"

He gave me a look as if to say I was an idiot. "Of course I did. Why do you think I did everything that I did back then?"

My mouth dropped open. "But..."

"I admitted it to myself back when Punk was around and you were put into the hospital for awhile." He scratched the back of his neck, eying me closely. "AJ saw it before I did. Of course, he actually got up the nerve to tell you how he felt."

"Yeah, at the wrong time and then decide to join the dark side when I didn't return the feelings." I frowned.

"Which is why you think that I would do the same."

I looked down at my lap. I shouldn't have just assumed Petey would do something like this, but considering what AJ had done, it was hard to just trust anyone anymore.

"I wouldn't Tess. Yes, I like you. And yes, I would do anything to be with you. But I wouldn't hurt you. Not intentionally. I would never hurt Alex either, and I know this is killing him." His hand found mine, squeezing it softly. "Let's go for a walk."

I allowed him to pull me up to my feet and lead me down the sidewalk, my hand still in his. When I realized this, I tried to tug it away, but his hand was firmly around mine. There was a tingling in my hand that I just couldn't explain. It wasn't the same feeling I had whenever I was around Alex, but it was different than what I usually felt around Petey. I couldn't exactly explain it, but I also didn't want to figure it out.

We walked for a few minutes before making our way down by the Detroit River, beginning to walk along the riverside. I remember coming here often, mostly on the other side, with Alex to just enjoy our short time together. We always had busy schedules that whenever we had a moment alone, we enjoyed each other's company. Just thinking about Alex made my heart fill with pain. It tore me to pieces to know that Alex hated me, that we may never be able to regain the relationship we once had.

"I'm sorry if kissing you started all of this. I never knew someone was going to take pictures and start a rumour." Petey stopped, leaning against the railing. "But I'm not going to apologize for kissing you."

I gave him a startled look.

"I told you Tess, I like you. I think I might even love you." He sighed, his eyes gazing out across the water. "The way that I felt when I was kissing you, I had never felt that before in my life."

"Petey..."

"I know that you love Alex, and I would never put myself in between you two." He turned to look at me, his eyes piercing right through me. "But maybe this had to happen."

I raised an eyebrow, having no idea what he was going on about.

"Maybe this had to happen so you could see if you and Alex were really meant to be together." I noticed Petey was slowly coming closer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I took a step back, not liking where this was going.

"I'm just trying to say that...maybe Alex isn't right for you. Maybe you needed this to happen to realize that." He began closing the gap between us.

"I love Alex."

"But is he the one?" Petey shot back.

"Yes."

"Maybe he isn't."

I felt my back hit the railing as he stood before me. I tried to tell him not to do anything stupid, but he put a finger to my lips to silence me. My heart was pounding as I just stared up at him, not sure what he was planning to do. I found out soon enough however as his one hand cupped my cheek, softly caressing my arm with his other.

"Maybe I am." His voice was barely above a whisper as he ducked his head down, his lips just brushing mine.

I put my hands on his chest instantly, trying to push him away. But his lips crashed down on my anyways, ignoring my protests.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

My hands were on Petey's chest, furiously trying to push him away. This wasn't right. I loved Alex. I only wanted Alex. Davey was right, I shouldn't have come here. This was just wrong. All of this was just wrong. My mind was traveling a mile a minute as Petey continued to deepen the kiss. I didn't know what to do. I refused to reply to the kiss, to give into the Canadian. I couldn't. I had already hurt Alex with everything that's happened; I could hurt him anymore with this.

Someone else must have felt the same way as I felt Petey being pulled away from me. I gasped for air as I pushed myself up against the railing, looking on in shock as none other than AJ Styles stood before me, glaring at Petey who was pushed down onto the ground.

"What the hell AJ!" Petey scrambled to his feet, glaring at the Georgian man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Petey?" AJ growled. "Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

I was in complete shock that AJ was here. Not that I was thankful at all, I would have rather anyone else in the world to be here in his place. But why was he here? I know Daniels said he had changed, as had every single person I had talked to. But that didn't change anything that happened in the past. It didn't change the fact that he betrayed me, that he stabbed me right in the back and didn't care that he broke me down in such a way I never thought I would have been able to pick up the pieces. But now here he was. Could this day get any more confusing? I just wanted to go home. Scratch that, I wanted to find some sort of time machine and go back to before all of this shit happened. I wanted my life back. I wanted Alex back.

"You have no right to be here." Petey took a step forward.

"You have no right to be kissing her."

"Your one to talk. What did you do when she rejected you?" Petey shot back.

AJ's body tensed in front of me. "I made a mistake."

"You don't just hurt someone like that and call it a mistake."

"What do you call this Petey?" AJ snapped.

"Not a mistake. She should know she has other options. I wouldn't be acting like Alex is right now." Petey crossed his arms, his eyes finding mine. "I love you Tess. Can't you see that? I'm better than he is. I wouldn't hurt you."

"He never hurt me Petey. Alex never hurt me." I could feel tears welling in my eyes. "You were the one who hurt me. You started all of this. This is all your fault."

I knew that was a bit too far. It wasn't entirely his fault. Someone had taken pictures and created a rumour. But he had still been the one who had kissed me. It was what had started everything. If he had never done that, then none of this would have happened. I would still have all of my friends. I would still have Alex. I would still be happy. Why did he have to come along and ruin it all? I was perfectly happy just having him as a friend. Now I wasn't even sure I could call him that any more. How could I be friends with someone who would do this to me?

"Leave her alone Petey. You're just making everything worse." AJ stepped to the side, blocking me from Petey's view.

"You've always just made everything worse." Petey sneered. "Whatever, I'm around when she finally realizes that I'm who she's supposed to be with."

I could feel a tear slip down a cheek as Petey stomped away. I closed my eyes tightly, shaking my head and wishing this was all just a dream. Why did this have to happen to me? Couldn't I just be happy? I wasn't asking for a lot, I just wanted a normal life for just once.

"Tess? Are you..."

"Don't." My eyes snapped open, AJ now turned towards me. It sent shivers down my spine to look up into those blue eyes. I used to call this man my best friend before he decided our friendship meant nothing to him. Now I don't know what I called him. "Just leave me alone AJ."

"Tess I'm..."

"Stop it!" I furiously wiped the tears away, not even noticing they had begun streaming down my cheeks. "Just go away."

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I was an idiot. I let Punk get in my head and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"You don't get to be sorry AJ." I shook my head. "You don't get to feel sorry for yourself."

"I know. I'm..."

"Stop saying it!" I pushed past him. He caught my arm however and pulled me back around. "Just let me go AJ. You're not my best friend anymore. You stopped existing in my life the moment you chose to stab me in the back."

There was pain in his eyes as I pulled out of his grasp and hurried back up to the main road. I didn't even glance back as I flagged down a cab and quickly got in.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

I sat staring across the Detroit River from the Detroit side, my eyes locked on the exact spot that everything had just happened. I had raced across the river back to the states, finding a certain sense of safety in this city. The moment I crossed the border I called Chris, hoping he was back in Detroit. He was, and he had met me here. That was an hour ago. We had spent a whole sixty minutes just sitting here in silence until Chris finally spoke. Was I okay? Hardly. I wasn't even close to being okay; I don't think I ever would be okay. This was all just too much. I couldn't deal with this. I wanted to curl up in bed and just pretend that none of this ever happened. But I couldn't. I couldn't hide from this. I couldn't just run away. I was forced to deal with this. I just wasn't sure how.

"Tess?" Chris wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Say something."

"H-he kissed me. Again." My eyes fell down to my lap, feeling to ashamed to look at him.

"Who?"

"Petey."

The silence was deafening. I could feel his body tense beside me, and I feared that he would just walk away. I couldn't lose Chris, not when I just suddenly got him back. I needed someone right now, and he was the only one around. If he walked away, if he hated me, I don't think I would be able to get through this. I may as well just throw myself into the flowing river if that was to happen.

"Did you..."

"I tried pushing him away Chris. I wasn't expecting it. I just wanted to talk, understand why he had done it in the first place. But then he kissed me and..." I rubbed my eyes roughly, trying to stop the tears that were filling my eyes. "And then AJ showed up."

"AJ?"

I nodded. "He pulled Petey away."

"Wow." I snuck a glance at the man and saw a hand run through his messy hair. His eye caught mine, and his face softened. "Oh Tess, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this."

"I didn't mean for it to happen Chris. You have to believe me." I grabbed onto his arm, pleading with him.

"I know Tess." He assured, pulling me in for an embrace. "I know how much you love Alex. I can see how this is tearing you apart."

I was thankful that he believed me, melting into his embrace. There was no better feeling in the world than having someone believe me, especially one of my best friends.

"I think you should tell Alex."

"What?" I snapped back, looking up at him in horror. "Tell the guy who hates me enough as it is? I think you've hit your head Chris."

"I'm serious Tess."

"W-Why?"

"Because if you're ever going to mend things with him, you're going to have to be honest. Tell him now before another rumour can come of it. You'll have me there to back you up. And AJ was there. I know you hate the guy, but he's at least another word against these rumours."

"He'll hate me even more Chris." I tried to reason with him.

"Yes, but I think he would appreciate the honesty." Chris shrugged. "It's up to you of course. I'll be behind you no matter what you choose to do."

"So in other words, its okay if I don't, but you'd really want me to." I sighed.

"Pretty much." He attempted a smile. "What's it going to hurt Tess? You have some stuff still left at our place anyways. May as well come with me to pick it up and tell him while you're at it."

My face fell. "You had that planned to try and get me and Alex to talk."

"Alright, you've got me." He chuckled. "But now you'll have something to talk about."

"Yeah, the fact that I'm a horrible person." My shoulders slumped forward.

"You did nothing wrong Tess." Chris wrapped an arm around me. "You're completely innocent. Don't forget that."

* * *

"I really don't think this was a good idea." I whispered as Chris opened the front door of the house I once called my home. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"No chickening out now." Chris didn't bother to keep his voice down, knowing Alex was just in the other room.

I sighed as I gazed over to the front hallway where three boxes lined the wall. My stomach twisted in knots as I just stared at them, heartbroken that it had come to this. I still remember the first time I had moved in here, how everyone, including Petey, had welcomed me with open arms. But now everything was just so different. I never thought I would ever be moving out of here, not unless it was with Alex. But here I was, picking up the last remnants of my things before I closed this door forever. I didn't want to. I just wanted to spin around and walk right out of the house. I knew I had to do this though. If Alex and I couldn't fix things, then I knew I had to pick up the pieces and put my life back together. I just knew that by taking those boxes, this would all be real. And that scared the hell out of me.

"Who are you talking to man?" Alex's hoarse voice travelled from the kitchen.

I braced myself as I heard his feet on the tiles, slowly making his way over to the hallway. As he stepped out of the kitchen, his eyes falling on me, my breath got caught in my throat. It was amazing what one simple dark look could do. I felt frozen to the spot as his eyes bore right through me. I was sure if he could, there would be daggers shooting out of those dark eyes, piercing into me. I shuddered as I tugged on Chris' arm.

"She's just picking up the last of her stuff." Chris shot Alex a look. "And she wants to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to her." Alex spat.

"I think she deserves at least five minutes Alex." Chris reasoned. "You owe her that."

"I don't owe her anything. She owes me 2 years of my life back." Alex clenched his fists at his side. "I gave you 2 years."

My eyes watered and I knew this was going to be harder than Chris first thought it would be. I couldn't even find the words to speak. A lump was rising in my throat, stopping all speech as I just stood there like a scared little child.

"She doesn't even have anything to say for herself." Alex twisted on his heel, storming back into the kitchen.

"Well that went well." Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well go talk to him."

I shook my head, still not able to speak.

"Come on Tess, you need to. The only way this is ever going to get fixed is if you try."

"I-I'm scared."

"I know, but how could things possibly get worse?"

I sent him a dark look. "You just jinxed me."

"Just go." He nudged me down the hallway.

I had to remind myself to kill Chris later for this.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

I stood in the entrance to the kitchen, watching Alex as he stood with his back to me. He had the palm of his hands flat against the back sliding glass door, his body tense as he gazed outside. There was a light drizzle of rain as the clouds began to roll in, and I found it a bit ironic that it would start raining at this very moment.

"I hate you." I could barely hear him, but his words sliced right through me. "We were happy Tess."

It amazed me that he sounded oddly calm, especially after what had just happened out there in the hallway. It was like he was trying to keep himself put together, as if he would break if he didn't. I could understand, I felt myself doing the same most days now. His brown eyes found mine in the reflection of the glass, and it killed me to see the pain in his eyes. I wanted to walk over there and hug him, to kiss away every ounce of pain. But I couldn't. He would just push me away. There seemed nothing I could do but just stand there and watch as the pain consumed him. I wanted to go find Petey and hit him for doing this. If he hadn't kissed me, than I would be standing here now, trying to find a way to fix everything. I wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for him. If it weren't for the Mafia interfering. If it weren't for me being stupid enough to even get myself involved with this war. This wasn't my fight. I threw myself into this out of my own selfish pride and never thought of the consequences. I had gone through this with Punk, and now two years later, I was going through the same thing. Except this felt worse. I'd rather be locked up in that dark room with Jarrett again than have to endear the pain in Alex's eyes. It ripped my heart apart to know that he was hurt.

"We were happy." He repeated, turning around to face me. His back leaned against the glass as his eyes bore right through me. "What did I do?"

"What?"

"What did I do to make you want to be with someone else?"

He sounded like a five year old who just found out his puppy just died. It was the worse feeling in the world to know that I caused that pain.

"You didn't do anything Alex." I spoke, taking a step forward. "You did absolutely nothing. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"You kissed Petey. You slept with him." He accused his voice cracking.

"He kissed me. I pushed him away Alex. I swear to you. Roderick saw it, he saw me push him away. And today, Petey kissed me again but..."

I never realized I had let it slip out until I saw his face contort with anger. The pain was replaced with fury as his body tensed, his fists clenching as he glared across the room at me.

"I pushed him away. I tried to, and then AJ came and..."

"You're probably fucking him on the side too." Alex spat.

"No Alex, I'm not. I'm not sleeping around with anyone."

"Liar."

"Alex, please, you have to..."

"I don't have to do anything." He growled. "You're a lying whore."

I could feel my eyes water with tears at his words. "Alex I'm not lying. I love you. I've always loved you. I don't want anyone else. I only want you. Please you have to believe me."

I was pathetically begging, but I didn't care at all. If I had to go down on my knees and beg, I would. I would do whatever it took to get Alex back, to get him to at least believe me. I just didn't know how that could possibly happen. How could I get him to believe me? My words seemed to mean nothing to him. They went right through him. He barely heard me as I begged, pleaded for him to believe me. I couldn't think of what else to do. I was at the end of my leash, furiously trying to do whatever I could to break free. It felt impossible.

"Get. Out." He pointed passed me. "Get Out."

"Alex, please just listen to me. I didn't sleep with anyone. I love you." A tear slipped down my cheek, and I didn't even bother to wipe it away. "Why would I be here, begging for you to believe me, if I did?"

The question seemed to stump Alex as he froze. A spark of hope emitted as I stepped forward, only feet away from him now.

"If I slept with Petey, with anyone for that matter, I wouldn't be here right now. But I am here."

"No." He shook his head wildly, as if trying to make himself not believe it. "No. Get out."

"Please, Lex." I found myself in front of him now. "Please just believe me."

"Get the fuck out of my house." Alex grabbed me by the arms roughly, pulling me away.

I did the only thing that I could think of doing. My hands moved up to either side of his face as I leaned up and crashed my lips against his. He fought it at first, trying to pry me away with his hands still on my arms. But I stood my ground, applying more pressure to his lips. Eventually he responded, our lips desperate against the other. I don't know why I was kissing him, knowing this could just make things worse. But if he could feel the love I had, then maybe he would believe me. Maybe he would just stand there and listen to what I had to say. It was worth a shot. I had almost forgotten how much I had loved his lips against mine. We hadn't kissed since before he had gone off to Japan, and I had missed it so much. I could feel the desire building up in my body as my arms wrapped around his neck, his arms now wrapped around my waist. I knew the moment we broke apart, everything would come crashing down. He must have known that as well as he kept a hold of me, his lips barely leaving mine in an attempt to make it last as long as it possibly could.

When the need for oxygen was too great, we eventually pulled apart. Alex snapped out of his trance the moment our lips left one another, the anger returning. He pushed me backwards roughly, a mixture of pain and anger in his brown orbs. As I looked up at him, I could see that nothing had changed at all. That kiss could very well be the last kiss we would ever have.

"You have to know that I love you." My voice wavered as I tried to catch my breath. "I wouldn't hurt you like that Alex. I know you know that I would never do that."

Alex didn't say a word as he just pointed passed me to the exit. I knew there was nothing else I could do. I stepped closer to him, and before he could move away, I kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I ever put you through pain Alex. But I never did those things." I didn't beg, I didn't plea. I just simply turned and left, knowing that this would be the last time I would ever get a chance to speak to Alex like this again. A lump rose in my throat as I walked out of the kitchen, everything crashing down around me.

I left the house without looking anywhere but straight ahead. I could hear the door slam shut behind me and tried to keep myself from breaking don right then and there. I was surprised to find Jimmy leaning up against his car, chatting with Chris solemnly. When the two realized I was there, they looked towards me sadly. Jimmy straightened and held out his arms and I immediately dived into them, the waterworks flowing freely now as I sobbed into his chest, not caring that the entire neighbourhood could be watching.

* * *

"So what now?" Jimmy questioned.

I shrugged as I ran a hand across the cushion of the couch. Jimmy was kind enough to let me stay here again, much like he had after I had been first kicked out of the Detroit house. Like all the rest of my stuff, I put the last remaining boxes into storage until I could bear to look through it all. For now, it was pushed out of the way while I dealt with everything. I knew I couldn't stay here long though. Jimmy didn't need to be burdened with my drama. He had done enough for me as it was. I just wasn't sure what to do or where to go. I couldn't bear to go home to Connecticut. I could just imagine the lecture I would get from my father. I already knew I was an idiot for going to the PPV. I didn't need to be reminded about that.

I never even realized it was Thursday until Jimmy flipped on the TV, Impact filling my ears. Something snapped in me as I grabbed the remote from his hands and flipped the TV back off.

"I-I don't want to be reminded." I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

"Sorry, I forgot." He tightened his arm around me. "We'll watch something else, alright?"

I nodded and let him take the remote back. I refused to look up at the TV until Impact was taken off the screen. Jimmy immediately flipped it from the channel and began going through the different shows. It wasn't until he happened across WWE Superstars that I asked him to stop. Jimmy seemed less than pleased, but agreed and set the remote down on the coffee table. I watched as the Miz faced John Morrison in a surprisingly good match. It seemed to just hit me at that moment. Everything seemed to suddenly just make sense. I knew exactly where I had to go, where I needed to go and pick up the pieces. As the upcoming WWE dates flashed at the bottom, I shot Jimmy an unsure look.

"What?" he glanced over, feeling my eyes on him.

"Jimmy..."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about driving to Ohio." I twirled a piece of dark hair around a finger, watching as John Morrison got the win.

"What's in Chicago?"

As they showed what happened on Raw this past week, I couldn't stop the tiniest smile from crossing my lips. This was the one place I knew I would never get judged. The one place where I knew I would have friends, have a family that would be there no matter what. They had all been in the news at some point, rumours floating around that weren't true. They knew what I was going through, knew what it was like to have the entire world judging your every move. I wouldn't be judged there. They wouldn't see me as a lying whore, they would just see me as who I was. It was the one place that I knew could help, with the people who could make everything seem a little bit better.

"Tess? What's in Ohio?" Jimmy asked.

"Raw."

"You want to go to Raw?" he didn't seem to get it. "Why?"

"Because jimmy," I gave him a look. "Because I need to figure things out, I need to pick up the pieces. And I can't do that wrestling and being around everything that is the problem."

"So you need to go there?" he nodded at the screen.

"Essentially."

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his dark hair. At first I thought he was going to say no, but as he turned back towards me, a smile on his face, I just squealed and hugged him tightly.

"If it's Raw you need, then I guess we'll just have to get you there then."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jimmy gazed up at the arena in apprehension.

"I'm sure." I assured the man, hugging him tightly. "Thanks for bringing me here Jimmy. I really appreciate it."

"Anything to help." He returned the embrace. "Just be careful."

"I will. They're like family."

"Are you sure you'll be able to get in?" Jimmy questioned as we parted.

I nodded. "It's amazing what you can have happen when you're a McMahon."

"I bet." He ruffled my hair. "Don't get yourself into any trouble."

"We both know I'm a magnet for trouble Jimmy. But I'll try my best." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again J."

"Anytime T." He smiled back before I shot him a wave and began towards the back door.

I didn't even fret as I moved past the last few stragglers making their way to the arena, and walked right up to the back door where two security guards stood. They recognized me instantly, and besides looks of doubts, they let me straight in. I thanked them and, pulling my suitcase behind me, began through the oddly empty hallway. I raised an eyebrow as I walked, surprised at the lack of activity. Usually everyone was rushing around in every direction. But it was weirdly calm tonight. I don't remember it ever being this calm before.

"I think I'm seeing things."

A grin crossed my face as I dropped the handle to my suit case and shot towards the Viper, Randy Orton. He caught me as I threw myself in his arms and he twirled me around, his arms around me tightly. I laughed for the first time in forever it seemed as he placed me on the ground, still giving me a bone crushing embrace.

"You need to come around more."

"I know." I mumbled into his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his protective arms around me. He was like another big brother to me. While I remember following him around like a lost puppy when I was younger, having a crush on the man, I couldn't think of any romantic feelings towards him any longer. We had grown to be such good friends that to think that way would just be weird. And even though all of this was going on, I still loved Alex. I would love Alex for the rest of my life. I don't think I'd ever forget him. He was everything. He made me laugh when I wanted to cry, he turned my entire world upside down, but in a fabulous way. I couldn't think of a life without him.

But at remembering that I would now have to live a life that was void of Alex Shelley, my mood came crashing down. Randy must have noticed the drastic change and tightened his hold on me. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting the tears that were threatening to spill, to escape. We stood there for god only knows how long, not a word spoken between the two of us. I was thankful for his presence. I never realized how much I had missed Randy Orton until I was here.

"I'm going to kill them all for this." He vowed.

"Go head." I murmured.

"Can I join in?"

I couldn't even unwrap myself from Randy's arms before I felt a new pair of arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me up. I let out a yelp of surprise as John laughed and threw me over his arm.

"John!" I exclaimed, hitting his back lightly. "Put me down."

"Nuh uh, then you'll just leave again."

"Believe me; you don't have to worry about that for awhile." I answered solemnly.

I was surprised when John actually put me down. That just wasn't John Cena at all. He never listened; he was a big child like that. But the moment my feet touched the ground, he pulled me in for a bear hug. I sighed as I gladly accepted the hug, gripping onto the man as if he would just disappear before me.

"You shouldn't have to go through this." John whispered in my ear. "You don't deserve any of this crap Tessy."

Normally I would hit him for the nickname, but I felt oddly comforted by it.

"We're not going to let them get away with it." Randy stated.

I gazed through John's arm at the taller man, and could see the determined look on his face. I knew I could always count on these to be here. No matter what could happen in life, no matter where I may end up, I could always count on these two to be right there with me, supporting me. I loved them. I really did. Not in a romantic way of course. But in a brotherly, I wouldn't trade them for the world, sort of way. I had no idea what I would do if I didn't have Randy Orton or John Cena in my life.

"So, how long are you hanging around? Just for the night?" John asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I thought maybe I could hang with you guys while you're on the road." I shrugged. "If you don't mind."

"Of course we don't." John grinned from ear to ear. "We've hardly seen you more than a couple of hours these past few years."

"Does your father know?" Randy asked, always being the practical one.

"No. I doubt he'll have a problem with it."

"This is your father we're talking about." Randy reminded.

"So?"

He snickered, a smile crossing his face. "You are so a McMahon."

"Thank you."

"How do you know that wasn't an insult?"

"Because you know I would kick your ass if it was." There was a glint in my eyes as I grinned up at him. There was just something about being here with these two that made everything that had happen, just vanish. For the time being anyways.

"She's got you there. She hits hard." John nodded.

"Only with you though Johnny." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mean." He pouted.

Randy rolled his eyes. "You two act like your five."

"Five and a half!" John defended.

"Give me some credit Randy, I'm more mature than he is!"

"Everyone is more mature than he is." Randy snorted. "Alright, let's move this party along. We have work to get to."

"The guys will die to see you!" John began tugging my arm, pulling me down the hall.

I sent Randy a look of horror, mouthing for him to help me. Randy just smirked and laughed however, following behind us at a snail's pace. I pouted as John continued to drag me along, though I couldn't help the surge of happiness that ran through me. For at least the time being, I was going to enjoy myself. I deserved some sort of pleasure, even if it was goofing around with a grown man who acted worse than my nephew.

* * *

"Hey man, you almost ready? We have to be in Orlando a few days early." Chris came walking up to the door of Alex's bedroom, glancing in to see if his friend and partner in crime was packed or not.

Their flight was due early tomorrow morning and he didn't want to fool around with their usual hectic packing that early in the morning. Though he had a feeling it would happen again. Both of them were procrastinators, leaving packing to the last minute every time. It was always Tess who had been able to whip them into shape, getting them to pack early instead of hours before their plane was set to take off. At the mere thought of the girl, Chris sighed. He wished things turned out differently. He wished Alex would just believe her. He could see how much this was killing her by a simple look in her eyes. They used to be so full of life, but now they were just dull, as if she wasn't even there. He hated to be put in the middle of his best friend and the girl that had clearly gained the hearts of them all.

"Alex?" Chris frowned when Alex didn't respond. His face fell when he saw his friend sitting on the edge of the farthest side of his bed, gazing down at a photo. He didn't even need to look at it to know it was of Tess and Alex. Alex had only kept one picture in his room his entire life, and that was of him and Tess, looking happier than they ever had. It was the identical picture to the one that used to lie in Tess' room, but had been destroyed in Alex's fury.

"You miss her don't you?" Chris leaned against the door way, watching Alex closely.

Alex sighed as he bowed his head, his eyes closing as his hands gripped around the frame of the photo.

"You have no idea." His voice was hoarse.

"She didn't do anything Alex. She loves you too much to do anything like that."

"Don't." Alex snapped suddenly, glaring at his friend. "Don't defend her Chris. It only makes things worse."

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "You know how I feel about it Alex."

"It's bad enough that your still friends with her." Alex stood, setting the picture back on the nightstand, the frame placed with the photo facing the wood of the table.

"And I'm not going to change that. You may not believe her, but I do." Chris tugged at a piece of hair. "Are you packed yet?"

"I will be." Alex walked over, grabbing hold of the door. "Do you mind?"

"Alex don't be like that."

"I want privacy Chris." He gripped onto the door, his knuckles going white. "Just go."

"Fine." Chris frowned but nodded, turning on his heel.

Alex sighed as he watched his friend leave before closing his door. He leaned against it, closing his eyes as he breathed in heavily. He hated this room. Despite wanting to be left alone, he hated being in this room by himself. There were too many memories. Too many thoughts of Tess. He just couldn't deal with them. It was bad enough he would wake up in the middle of the night, sweat dripping down his forehead, dreaming about _her_. He wanted to just forget all about her, put her out of his thoughts. But he couldn't. How could he? She was the love of his life! He wanted to marry her, have children with her, spend the rest of his life with her. She was everything he could ever dream of. He never thought he could ever get a girl like her. She was beautiful with her dark brown hair that his hands loved more than anything to just run through, her hair always silky smooth. Her eyes were a color of blue he had never seen before. They would sparkle a certain way in sunlight that would just make his knees weak. Her smile was contagious. It could brighten up an entire funeral parlour. He loved the way her lips would curl up into that shy smile whenever his fingers would brush over her body. She was self conscious, even though she was perfect in every sense of the word. And he loved that about her. He loved being able to show her just how beautiful she actually was. He loved the things he could do to her, the things she could do to him.

A smile graced his lips as he let his mind wander for a moment, remembering the intimate encounters the two had had. They weren't ashamed of their relationship. They didn't care who was around to witness. Hell, Alex wanted to shout to the world that he loved Tess McMahon, that she was the love of his life. He had no idea why she would pick him, why she would choose to love him out of the millions of men she could pick from. But she had picked him. They had been perfect together for over two years. He had planned on marrying her at some point. He already had the ring. It was tucked in the back of the closet, in a box of old worn ring attire that she would never think of going through. It was his grandmother's, an antique. He still remembered the day his grandmother had given it to him, just before she passed away. She made him promise to give it to the one girl that truly owned his heart. He had thought that girl was Tess.

Until this all happened.

He didn't want to believe it at first. In fact, he hadn't. He figured they were just some stupid rumours. But then Austin called. And then almost every single one of his friends. They all said the same thing; they thought the rumours were true. Hearing so many beliefs, he couldn't help but find himself in the same boat, believing the rumours he wished weren't true. But they were. They were very true. He didn't know what to do when he found out. He was enraged, he was furious. But he was also heartbroken. The woman he vowed to marry had cheated on him. With one of his best friends. And god only knows how many others she had been sleeping with while he had been gone. He knew their time apart was hard on both of them, but he never expected her to go out and fulfill her need with another man. It killed him to even think about it. It felt like someone was ripping his heart out, piece by piece, ever so painfully. He almost wished he could just suddenly die, just so the pain would cease. It was excruciating. He had experienced heartbreaks before, but nothing like this. He had never experienced getting his heart stomped on by the one woman he truly thought he would be with forever.

"Fuck." He gripped at his short hair, pushing himself off of the door. He couldn't think about her. He couldn't. It hurt too much. It tore through him like the worst pain imaginable. He'd rather be shot to death than have to endear this.

"I hate you Tess." He grumbled as he kicked at the clothes on the ground he still had to pack. He didn't care about it at all. He just wanted to brood.

He wished he could actually hate her. But Alex couldn't stop those feelings of love he felt every time he thought of her name. That's what killed him the most, the fact that he couldn't find a way to stop loving her. It wasn't as simple as just turning it off. He had loved this woman for years; he couldn't just stop feeling this way. But that's what he had to do. He had to stop loving her. He couldn't love someone who would do this to him. She didn't love him like he did her. She had looked elsewhere; she had fallen into the arms of his own friend. So how was it that he still loved every single thing about her?

Alex found himself walking over to the bedroom window, leaning his forehead against the cool glass as he stared out into the darkening night. There was just a hint of the sun left in the distance, the dark blue sky taking over. He peered down into the backyard, remembering the times he and Tess had just sat out there, talking for hours. They would sit beneath the large tree in the back; just lay there on a blanket all day and into the night. They would talk about everything; their careers, the future, marriage, kids, everything. Besides Chris, she was the one person he found he could tell anything to. He was usually so withdrawn, despite how he came across to others. He didn't trust easily, and was amazed at how easily he had been able to trust Tess. They had grown so close when she was going through the last war in TNA. He was able to call her a best friend at that time. Even during their injuries their relationship grew stronger. And then he kissed her that night of her match against Punk. He still remembered the sweet taste of her lips on his the first time he had gotten up the nerve to kiss her. He had imagined what it would feel like, and never expected it to feel that good. He had been the happiest man in the world the hours that preceded the match, the night he had with the most beautiful woman in the world. He hadn't thought he had been good enough for her, and she thought the exact opposite. She had chosen him of all people. They enjoyed over 2 years of happiness together. He wanted about 20 with her. And more. He wanted the rest of his life to be spent beside that one woman, and no one else.

But now that dream was crushed, just like all of his other dreams. She was gone. And as much as he wanted to forget about everything and just forgive her, to believe her, he couldn't. He just couldn't do it. Even when she kissed him when she was last, the kiss that lit a fire within him, he couldn't. It was just too real to possibly be a rumour, to be a lie. His heart may be shouting at him to forget about everyone else and to just be with her, but his head was saying the complete opposite. He didn't want to get hurt again; he didn't want to feel this pain. And he feared that if he forgave her, then she would do it again, and he couldn't deal with going through this again.

"Dude! I know I said I'd give you space, but you need to come downstairs and see this. Right now!" Chris pounded at his door.

Alex wanted to just ignore him, but as the knocking became more persistent, Alex sighed and walked over.

"What?" He asked, the exhaustion clear in his tone.

"You need to see this." Chris repeated before turning and jogging down the stairs.

Alex raised an eyebrow and watched his friend with slight interest. Shrugging, he left his room and followed Chris downstairs and into the living room. When he saw that WWE Raw was on the television, he gave Chris a look of confusion.

"Watch this." Chris pointed at the replay that was being shown.

He wanted to just tell Chris to shove it and go back up to his room for the rest of the night. But as his eyes caught sight of a masked figure hopping over the padded safety rails, he couldn't move an inch. There were three letters written on the front of their sweatshirt, as if sending a message to the world.

And those letters were 'MEM'.

"Shit, can you believe that?" Chris' eyes were wide as the masked figure took out Randy Orton and John Cena as they fought in the main event.

Once the two wrestlers lay motionless in the middle of the ring, the masked figure slid out and hopped back over into the crowd, running from the chasing security guards. Chris and Alex stood there with their mouths hanging open as the replay ended and the show went off the air.

"I think TNA has a target on its back now." Chris shot a worried look over to Alex.

"No, I think the Mafia has a target on their back." Alex corrected. "If I know anything about the McMahon's, it's that they don't back down from a fight."

"We're going to have one hell of a fight then."


End file.
